The Little Things
by Tisha Yoon
Summary: Ginny has made the biggest mistake of her life: falling for the Prince of Slytherins and expressing it in the Great Hall for everyone to see! A D/G story with a little love triangle. Book 5 is disregarded. COMPLETE!
1. Brave, Poor Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not anything except the plot! Happy Reading!

Chapter One

A chorus of mad, mocking laughter rang up around the Slytherin table, as Ginevra Molly Weasley fought back tears and struggled to keep her chin up.

_This isn't happening._

"Nice Ginny," Pansy Parkinson sneered at Ginny as the pug-faced girl draped a possessive hand around Draco Malfoy's shoulder. "Say it again so we can all have a good laugh for the second time." She looked around the crowd and on cue, all laughed at her. All except Draco's good friend, Blaise Zabini, who was watching Ginny with a darkened expression, from his seat and Draco himself.

Ginny felt her hand being pulled and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Luna Lovegood.

"Let's _go_, Gin." Luna said, looking at her, eyes filled with unshed tears for her.

For her stupidity.

That morning, she couldn't take it anymore. She woke up, deciding she would do it.

_It _was telling Draco how she felt for him. That she had began to love him ever since he danced with her at the Yule Ball, if only because of a dare.

Ginny had always believed Harry Potter would be the one for her. Her ultimate crush, Harry was the dream prince turned reality. The prince who would be willing to fight dragons just for her. Well it might as well be Voldemort he would fight for her, but anyway, that's her impression of Harry. Her exes, Dean and Neville, were all but proof of how badly she crushed on Harry, but then Yule comes and Draco had taken her off-guard by bowing low and sweeping her to the dance floor. All thoughts of Harry flew away fast from her mind, faster than a Snitch and attraction for Draco hit her like a Bludger.

From then on, she would think of how good he smelled, so masculine and musky. Sleeping at night was hard if she would not first think of how he had expertly glided both of them through the vast Hogwarts dance floor. Thinking of how he had made her feel on top of the world even though people were staring at them like they would stare if Snape kissed Professor Mc Gonagall and thinking of how sexy he sounded when he whispered to her that he just needed to dance with her for a full minute in order to win the bet against Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, were too much for her. Not to mention the fact that she still felt so hot when she thought of how his warm breath touched her neck.

That was almost a year ago, back when she was a third year and he was in fourth. It was a surprise she even lasted this long without telling him. Until now.

Now, even though she was not regretting that she told him, she mentally scolded herself for not waiting until he was alone, or at least he was Pansy-less or even with just Blaise with him.

The reason she had reacted so impulsively was because she had had enough of Pansy's groping him every time. The she-pug pretending to be human kissed him fully in the mouth and Ginny, adding the fact that she was determined to tell him anyway, sometime today, just blew it. Wrenching the girl from him, she kissed him herself on the mouth.

When Draco had pulled her away from him, she blurted it.

"_I'm in love with you."_

That was the reason everyone laughed. She couldn't blame them really. She was in Slytherin territory of course, and she had just professed her feelings for the Prince of their house.

"Let's go, Ginny." Luna forcefully pulled at her hands now. Ginny looked at the girl dazedly, getting sight of her brother Ron who was staring at her while standing up, red in the face as his hair; Hermione who was sitting beside him, hands on her mouth and glancing alternately at her and Ron; and Harry looking concernedly at her and was standing up.

Luna tugged again and this time, Ginny let herself be pulled away from the tittering crowd of snakes, away from their prince who was staring at her with an expression she couldn't read.

Draco threw his body inelegantly on his bed. It pays to be Head Boy. Nobody sees that sometime the Malfoy heir also has some human qualities.

Putting his hands to pillow his head, he stared up the ceiling of his four-poster bed.

Someone had professed her love for him.

He shouldn't be shocked really. Being who he was, Draco had had many of those episodes.

_But none of them had dragged Pansy off me to kiss my lips themselves. None had braved the Slytherin table like that. None was bold enough to do that, even though some had been Gryffindors. And noen of them were named Ginevra. Ginevra WEASLEY._

He unwittingly touched his lips, remembering how Ginny had kissed him, with eyes closed. The kiss wasn't special, really, Pansy's kisses were much _much_ more deeper than that but then…

Draco sneered. He was thinking too much about this when he shouldn't. He should be getting his arse up and changing for Quidditch practice.

When he was dressed, he went down the common room to find Blaise, squatted by the fireplace, poking the fire. Smirking, he touched his wand, and with a flick, the fire cackled. Blaise, partly taken aback looked up. He scowled.

"Are you a wizard?" Draco sneered at him.

Blaise stood up and eyed him. Lying on a couch, he turned back to the fire and closed his eyes. "Yes. I was just thinking about something."

Draco raised one pale eyebrow at him. "That's news."

Blaise opened his eyes and stared dryly at him. "Sod off."

Draco laughed. "Gladly."

He was near the door when Blaise spoke up.

"Did Weasley taste sweet?"

Something was wrong with his voice but Draco overlooked it. Not turning his back to face him, he sneered. "Yeah."

"Ginny!" Hermione called out from her door. "Open up the door!"

"Gin!" Luna joined in. "Gin, let us in."

Ginny ignored them both and continued to cry. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life.

"Let her be, Luna, Hermione." Harry's voice spoke up. "She needs to be alone for now."

"But dear…" Luna argued, sounding like her mother whenever these kinds of things happen to their family.

Luna and Harry. Who knew?

It started back after Cho had rejected Harry. Harry's heart, obviously shattered by Cho's rejection, had taken Luna's friendly comfort and somehow, they ended up to be together. Which was perfect timing, because Ginny's crush for Harry had instantly vanished after Draco had swept her off to dance, and Luna and Harry had started dating some two days after the Yule Ball.

"Let her Luna. She brought this shame to herself, so let her deal with it alone." Ron's hard voice sounded off. "Malfoy…seriously Ginny!" he yelled. "Have you turned mental?"

Ginny's sobs turned uncontrolled as her brother ranted at her being under some jinx, some spell. "Have you been Imperiused?" Ron roared.

"Ron…" Hermione's voice was of consoling. Being his girlfriend and one of Ginny's best friends, she didn't know how to settle things between the two people she loves.

"And since when have you felt this for that slimy git?" Ron ranted on. "Did you think you would be welcomed with open arms by that…that…arse!"

"Ron…" this time it was Harry. He was having a hard time like Hermione, Ron being his best friend and Ginny being like a sister to him. A sister all these years.

"An opened zipper would have been better to hope for!" Ron went on.

"Ron!"

Luna, Hermione and Harry all shouted at him.

Suddenly, the door opened and spat Ginny out of the hallway.

"What did you say?" Ginny spoke, tone silent and serious. Very, very frightening.

"Now Gin, your brother was only mad that's why he had said that." Harry placed himself in between the red-headed siblings.

"No I wasn't!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted, turning at him exasperatedly. "Stop it!"

"No!" Ginny stopped Harry. "Let him speak. What did you say again Ron?"

"Gin…" Hermione helplessly called her.

"I said you might as well be asking to get laid by Draco when you said that, you moron!" Ron shouted, red-faced.

_Slap._

Ron took a step backward as Ginny lowered her hand. Fighting back tears, she ran away from the group.

Draco whistled as he made his way to the Quidditch field where every Slytherin, except for his so-called good friend Zabini would be watching the team play. Or to put it more right, watching _him_ play.

As the usual exciting buzz was heard when he neared the field, he felt something hit him hard from behind.

_Damn Bludgers_!

But as he turned to see what it was, he took a step back as he saw red everywhere.

Red hair.

Weasel?

No, it was Weaselette.

She was staring at him, eyes puffy and red, lips opened in shock.

"D-Dra…M-Malfoy!" she spat.

He raised an eyebrow as he felt his house mates nearing them. "Weaselette." He greeted her.

"Back for more, Weasley?" Pansy's voice drawled from behind him. "A hug this time?"

Everyone snickered. Draco remained staring at her curiously.

"Why don't you tell her where her place is, Draco." Bulstrode piped up.

A chorus of _Yeah_ went around the crowd. Ginny stepped back.

Draco sneered. "Sorry Red, I don't go for red-headed, self-sacrificing virgins like you."

Blaise was walking by the lake when he heard sniffles coming from somewhere. Following the sound, he ended up standing by a willow tree, so bent its leaves were touching the ground. Knowing who he would find, he hesitated against drawing back the vine-like leaves. When he heard the sobs getting louder, he stepped in and disappeared in the thick mass of leaves.

Sure enough, Ginny was sitting there, head on knees and shoulders shaking violently. Blaise almost stepped back again when Ginny lifted her head and he saw her tear-stricken face.

Her face, Blaise instantly felt sorry for her and cursed himself, registered terror that was quickly hid. She jumped up, wand out, ready to jinx him.

He understood the girl. With so many Slytherins laughing out at you, you can't stop but be on your guard. But the only difference between Harry's 'on-guard' and Ginny's was that she was visibly trembling, although she was doing a good job trying to conceal it. Blaise knew better, he was close enough to feel her tremble, close enough to see her lower lip quivering.

"What are you doing here?" she said, forcing the words out to make them sound like she wasn't scared.

"Whoa, Weasley." He said, trying for a light approach. "Easy with the wand." He smiled at her, gesturing with his left hand for her to put the wand down.

Ginny stared at him for a while, then without putting her wand down, she sat again. "Why are you here, Zabini?" she asked again, voice now much clearer. "Haven't your kind have enough?"

Blaise, although he knew she wouldn't strike him, _yet_, didn't look away from the wand but still sat down beside her. "My kind, Weasley?"

Ginny smirked. Blaise raised an eyebrow. _Interesting. They even have the same expression._ He thought, referring to Ginny and Draco. _Sweet._

"Yes, your kind. Your bloody egomaniac kind!" she breathed out, looking angry, eyes cast towards the lake. "Your bloody gitty kind!"

Blaise nodded. "Well, my kind tends to be those at times. There're even those who're like that twenty-four-seven."

Ginny smirked again. "At times, Zabini?" she said, this time looking at him. "And what's your kind like at other times?"

Blaise smiled. "Hmmn…let's see. We can be like this too." He answered her simply.

Ginny's eyebrows crinkled together. "Like this what?"

"Like this." Blaise gestured at the things around them. "Making friends feel better."

Ginny snorted at first then broke into a laugh with an unpleasant ending. "Don't jest Zabini! We're not friends, and neither are you making me feel better."

"I don't?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, looking out to the lake again, after several minutes of silence lapsed. "Dra-You're snake best friend must be looking for you to polish his shoes."

Blaise snorted. "He's not my best friend and I don't shine his shoes for him. Crabbe does that just to please him though. He doesn't even have to ask." Blaise told her as-a-matter of factly. Like he was telling it to an eight year-old.

"I bet he doesn't even have to ask for anything." She said, her voice angry but sounding sad.

Blaise shook his dark head. "No Weasley." He told her, surprising her a bit by his answer. She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Draco. He's been a fine guy, although people think he's on the bad side. Well, people think all Slytherins are." He started. "You know his Dad right?" he asked her.

Of course she knew. He was the reason Tom Riddle had gotten to her. She nodded.

"Well, his father is the leader of the Dark Lord's army." Blaise continued. "So, being the only son of 'such a great man'," Blaise made quotation signs with his fingers. "Much of the army expected him to be great like his father. Some actually says Draco should be the leader of a younger batch of the Dark Army. He's used to being praised like that so it's hard for him to lower himself to make other people see the true Draco.

"But still, Draco, even though he likes to be praised, doesn't depend on other people's opinion of him. Malfoy pride I think." Blaise said thoughtfully. "So he doesn't care what people say about him which makes people free to make stories of how bad he is."

Ginny couldn't say anything at first. She was having a hard time digesting it all. Yes, she believes that Draco was just misunderstood, but having it confirmed by someone so close to him…

"I thought you're not his best friend?" was all she could ask.

"I'm not."

"Then why…"

"Because he's my lover."

Ginny's look was precious. He wished he had his wizard camera with him so he could capture the transformation from mild surprise to shock then to disbelief.

"What?!"

Blaise searched for another thing in her face. But it wasn't there. Disgust wasn't there.

_She must really, really fancy him. Too bad Draco couldn't see it the way I do._

Blaise decided to stop the girl's anxiety. "I'm joking."

A/N: The title's from the song "The Little Things" by Colbie Caillat. If you enjoyed reading my first Chapter, I'd be happy if you'd tell me so! Watch out for the next chap dearies! Toodles!


	2. Bathing, Sleeping, Drowning

Disclaimer: Not the any of these 'cept the plot is mine.

Chapter Two

Draco was having a hard time sleeping.

For the third time, he got off his comfortable bed and padded towards the window.

He was still thinking of how Ginny…no…the Weaselette's face fell when he said what he said. Truth be told, he didn't want to say it. He didn't know what happened. Why he did what he did was beyond comprehension. His guess was his instinct to be applauded took over him.

Draco Black Malfoy isn't into pleasing everybody. He doesn't usually give a damn about how people view him. Good, or almost always, bad, he didn't care.

But today in the field, when his housemates were egging him on 'putting Weasley in her place', he had a sudden impulse to impress Red. To show how important a person he is in their House. The problem was he did it on her expense. He succeeded in showing how big a git he is and how easily he can be swayed by clapping people and the directions of fellow snakes like him. Draco had stupidly attempted to impress the person with the wrong line, the wrong words, and it resulted to Red's pride being stepped on.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

He was a Malfoy. He doesn't care if the only daughter of a blood-traitor had her heart broken because of him. It wasn't his doing that she fell for him. It wasn't his fault girls wanted him so badly.

Draco sneered at himself.

_A prat. That's what you are Malfoy. A bloody prat._

He went over his bed and put his head on his hands. No matter how he disregard the feeling, he was still feeling bad of how he treated the girl. He saw her red eyes, and the tear streaks on her cheeks. He knew he was the reason she was crying. And for some unknown reason, he wanted to punch himself.

He shook his head. He doesn't care.

No, he shouldn't really care.

Weasley was a Weasley. A blood traitor and forever enemy of the Malfoys. They support the git Harry Potty Potter and hates Voldemort. Caring about the youngest Weasley was…well, it just doesn't work.

Slowly lying on his bed, he started thinking of Red again. It was early last year when he started admitting to himself that she was a human being, unlike the rest of her family. Ginny was the Gryffindors' new Chaser. He saw her practice with the team once when he was walking from the lake and though he didn't admit it, he could say that she took after her brothers. Hair tied in a ponytail, she flew across the Quidditch field and expertly threw the Quaffle in one of the rings. Staying hidden behind one of the trees nearby, he continued staring at the girl's face as she laughed and did a victory somersault with her broom. Catching himself, he mentally grinded himself for being like a spy. Not wanting to be seen by the Gryffindors, he retraced his steps and went around the other way.

That was the start of it. Sometimes, he would stare at her across his seat in the Great Hall. Sometimes, he would go in the library when he knew she would be there and sit where he could view her discreetly.

Yes, he knew he was being less Draco and more, well...any other loser in the world. He didn't like the fact that he enjoyed seeing her face when before all this happened, he would've puked just by seeing it. He also didn't like the fact that he couldn't stop himself from growling deeply like a dog whenever Red smiles at Potty. Red Potty doesn't seem right. Or Potty Weasel. Red Dragon was much better.

Then one time, when he was napping in his own room, he was awoken by snickers and mocking laughter. Opening his eyes, he found Crabbe and Goyle surrounding him. When he adamantly demanded why they were there, a third voice spoke out in amusement.

"_You're dreaming about Weasley."_

He had found Blaise also there. Scowling, he had felt no need with replying and denying it and just ordered them to shut their mouths.

That was the reason they put him up in a dare to dance with the girl at the Ball. Not one to lose in a game, especially one he had declared petty, he did it.

Back to the present time, he pulled the covers around him and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. To see that it was all just a dream. Frowning, he opened them again.

_Although the kissing part would be just fine as it is._

He sighed. Tired eyes began to close and this time, he fell asleep.

* * *

A week dragged on and Christmas was nearing. The festive air hung around, making students feel all giddy and light. Only one wasn't feeling giddy and light. No, make that two. Snape and Ginny Weasley.

Ever since that day in the Great Hall, Ginny hadn't stepped a foot in the place ever again. She wouldn't eat properly. If it weren't for Hermione and Luna, she wouldn't eat. And even if the two bring her lots of food to eat from he kitchen, she'd just have a bite or two then she'll push her plate away.

Going to class, spending breaks in the library, studying in the evening, that's how Ginny spends her time for the past days. She doesn't even want to go to sleep for fear of dreaming about what happened that day. When she does fall asleep, she'll have nightmares about all the Slytherins laughing at her and she just wakes up all sweaty and scared.

Even Ron, who had sworn not to talk to her again, couldn't resist asking her how she was doing. That night, before dinner, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna were ganging up on her again, persuading her to eat with them in the Great Hall.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She answered them in a small but firm voice while flipping the page of her book to read the next.

"Not hungry?" Ronald's voice was angry and told her he wasn't buying it. "What _did_ you eat that made you not hungry for a whole week then?"

Harry and Hermione stepped in. "If you're sure you're fine Gin…"

"I _am_ fine." Ginny cut Harry off. She smiled at them weakly but appreciatively. "I know you're all worried but I'm okay. I really am."

Hermione and Harry nodded knowingly though Ginny felt they didn't believe her every word.

"We'll just get you something to eat then Gin." Luna offered. "What would you like?" Luna asked even though Ginny had the same answer all the time.

"No need Luna. Thanks though."

Luna smiled as Ron shouted. "You better not collapse in hunger one day Ginevra!"

The three dragged Ron out the Gryffindor common room and left her shaking their heads. Ginny stared at their retreating back and smiled sadly by herself. Once again, the silence of the empty common room overwhelmed her.

The fire cackled and Ginny returned to reading her book. Potions with Snape that day had been a breeze. She felt Hermione's spirit came inside her because she kept getting correct marks. Snape, who was feeling extra mean that class had called her to make a demonstration, seeing that her eyes were droopy and sleepy. To the surprise of the class and Snape, even though he didn't show it, she made the potion perfectly. Not wanting to lose, Snape gave her another task which she did perfectly too. After another task, Snape recognized her efforts and awarded her fifty house points but deducting ten for _'almost sleeping in class'_.

As she flipped her Potions book pages, her mind drifted back to Draco. It has been a week since she saw the boy. As soon as classes end, she would rush out of the classroom to go to another class or to the library. Fortunately, she knew Draco's schedule due to her stalking him earlier this year, and knew where the boy usually hung each time. Whenever she catches a flash of platinum blonde hair, she'd turn around and walk the other way. She can't afford to have another scene with the Prince of Slytherins. Her heart might not make it if Draco'd make fu of her again. Besides, she doesn't know what she'll do if she saw him again. Probably run away like she's possessed or worse, kiss him again.

There's something about Draco that makes her want to stop time just to be with him forever. The way he smirks makes him endearing for her. But it was his smile that made her heart fall.

The day of the Yule Ball, right after their dance that lasted about a minute and a half, Draco had left her in one corner of the dance floor. Not exactly a romantic way to end romantic evening, well unless for her, but he had stared at her for a whole two seconds before going back to his table. When Ginny had managed to shake herself from the shock and had calmed her heart, she walked back to her table, which was near Draco's. A quick glance at his direction and she saw he was smiling softly, staring at nothing.

His smile wasn't the usual cold smile one had always expected to come from Draco. It looked warm and true. And it made Ginny's heart thump hard and fast again.

Sighing, Ginny stood up and decided to take a bath. A cold and quick shower ought to wake her body and heart up. She doesn't want to sleep and be awakened by nightmares again. Gathering up her books, she made her way across the room to the stairs and into the room that she shares with two three other Gryffindors. She got a towel and new clean clothes then padded her way to the Gryffindor's ladies bathroom.

The damp air in the bathroom made her feel sticky. Glancing at the big circular Jacuzzi-like tub, she decided to take a warm bath in it. After stepping out of her clothes, she tied her hair in a bun and she went in the tub and savored the warm water. A few minutes later, her eyes dropped.

* * *

Draco's eyes wandered towards the Gryffindor table. As usual, she wasn't there. He had been doing that lately and the result was always the same.

Red wasn't anywhere the table.

The first day after Ginny had kissed him, he found his eyes wandering over the Gryffindor table. At first, it was because he wanted to see if Red was there. When he saw that she wasn't, he averted his eyes and continued to eat. Then he felt someone staring at him. An unexplainable feeling clicked in him and he looked up knowing he would find her staring at him. Only, it was Ron who was there, glaring at him like he wanted to kill Draco.

It was now a week later and he hadn't seen Red on the Great Hall. Or anywhere for that matter.

Draco spooned some peas and stared at them thoughtfully. Where could she be? He had thought of scouting the kitchens at midnight where he thought she would eat alone, but she wasn't there. He had even sneaked out to Hagrid's cottage to see if she was there one break time but again she wasn't. He once saw her leaving the library and before he could catch up, her brother and Potty had kidnapped her.

"Have you seen the Weaselette anywhere?" Pansy's high nasal voice asked someone.

It was Millicent who answered. She was laughing. "She's probably hiding her arse up in the attics, talking to any ghost who cared to talk to her."

Draco's eyebrow rose up, he hadn't thought of the attics, although he knew she wouldn't be there. His sure chance to see her again would be at the Quidditch match two days from now. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw and he knew Fred, who was the Team Captain, would never let her be absent.

Pansy laughed, or rather cackled like the bad witch that she is and Draco fought the urge to shove a whole orange in her throat.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the Parvati twins rushed inside the Great Hall. Talking stopped and everyone stared curiously at the two. Patil ran towards the staffs table and Padma towards the Gryffindor table. Patil stopped, gasping for air in front of Dumbledore, who stood up behind the table, looking concerned.

"What is it, Ms. Parvati?" Dumbledore asked Patil but it was Padma who spoke first.

"_Ron…Ginny…she drowned!_" Padme gasped out.

Upon hearing this, Ron had stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, almost toppling over Padma. Fred, George, Harry and Hermione followed him. Luna stood up too and rushed out to catch up with them.

Draco felt his skin creep and his heart beat fast. He stood up, earning surprised glances from his housemates. But he too stared in surprise as Blaise stood up a second after he did.

"What the-!" Draco whispered sharply but Dumbledore cut him short.

"What is wrong Ms. Parvati?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle voice.

"Ginny..." Patil managed to calm herself down before continuing. "Padma and I were going to the loo before heading down here when we found Ginny floating in the tub in our bathroom." she explained. "At first we thought she was just taking a bath with her eyes closed but when Padma called out to her to go eat. She didn't answer so we thought she didn't hear us but when we got closer we saw..."

Patil trailed off, her voice shaking with emotion again. Draco didn't waste any time and dashed out of the Great Hall, not seeing the astonished looks of the people he left behind.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to update my story. My thesis got almost all my attention. Anyways, here's the next chap and hope you guys review it. Good or bad, at least i know somebody's reading it. Thanks to the people who already reviewed it. This is my first fan fiction and I'm sooooo HAPPY that you guys find it good! Love Lots! 


	3. Hermione's Turned Lesbian

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay? Let me be! The story's title and each chapter's title were by Colbie Caillat's song "The Little Things". Try listening to it because I think that's the way Ginny feels about Draco. Everything else you haven't read or heard from the original Harry Potter series and movies are mine.

Chapter Three – Closer To Your Eyes

Draco's heart was pounding against his ribs as he bounded the steps leading to the Gryffindor Tower. The pounding made so much noise it drowned out anything else. His only concern was to get to Ginny quick. That was why he hadn't noticed Blaise running behind him until he stopped in front of the Fat Lady and Blaise bumped behind him.

"What…Zabini?" he asked in surprise.

Blaise was panting, hands on knees. He took a deep breath before looking up and answering him.

"Give out a signal if you're stopping, will you?" the boy asked breathing in air.

Draco stared at him for a moment. Could it be…

"Will the two of you stop admiring each other enough to give me the password?"

The two of them turned to see the Fat Lady raising one black eyebrow at them. Staring at each other, they both realized that they didn't know the password to enter the Tower.

"_Spice Girls_."

Draco and Blaise turned around to see Colin Creevey looking smug.

The Fat Lady swung herself open to reveal a doorway. Draco rushed inside with both Blaise and Creevey on his heels. When he entered the common room, he stopped short.

Ginny was lying on the floor, a blanket covering her. Ginny's brothers, Luna and Harry were around her, all looking very worried. But what Draco noticed in surprise was that Hermione was _straddled_ on top of Ginny, pushing on her chest and _kissing_ the unconscious girl.

"_What in bloody hell are you doing Granger!_"

All turned to Draco, who was looking pretty angry.

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered, looking bewildered. She got off Ginny's body.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron advanced towards Malfoy but Harry held him fast. Fred and George glared at him but remained where they stand.

"Hermione's doing CPR on Ginny." Harry answered.

"CPR?" Draco stared foolishly at them.

"A Muggle's way to revive someone who's drowned." Harry answered again.

"_Muggle_ way?" Draco spat. "Are you _not_ Wizards?"

He took out his wand. The Gryffindors reacted but Draco directed his wand towards Ginny's still wet and unconscious frame.

"_Regurgium_!"

Almost at once, Ginny sat up, coughing out water and desperately breathed for air. Those around her rushed to see if she was okay. All except Draco and Blaise.

"Ginevra!"

They all turned to see Professor McGonagall clutching her robes around her chest, looking pale and frightened. Dumbledore and Snape were behind her.

"How is Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore calmly crossed the room to get to Ginny's side he kneeled down and took out his wand. After performing a drying spell, he held out his hand and helped her stand. Draco, suddenly feeling conscious, felt it time to go. He quietly slipped out of the room and into the hallway.

Draco sat inside his room, suddenly feeling the need to eat vanish. He felt bad, he readily accepted that fact. He also accepted that he was the reason Ginny almost drowned tonight. Him and his bloody arrogant ways.

His thoughts drifted to Ginny lying still on the floor while that monkey Hermione had given her GPR, or whatever that Muggle way of reviving the drowned was. Ha! If he knew better, Hermione had turned lesbian and wanted to snog Ginny while sleeping. How dare that woman get ahead of him?

Speaking of getting ahead, he wondered about his friend Blaise. Had the prat stayed in the Gryffindor Tower? Why did he go there in the first place anyway?

With a dark feeling, he realized Zabini might be feeling something for Ginny too. Looking back, it was always Zabini who would snap at Pansy and Millicent when they would make fun of Ginny. Draco also realized that Blaise seemed to stare at the Gryffindor table a lot. Like the way he was doing.

He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge a strange feeling gnawing inside him. He hadn't felt it before so he couldn't give it a name yet, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

The Headmaster insisted that Ginny remain in the hospital wing for the night. Ron insisted to look over her when she sleeps. Hermione insisted she eat the soup she made Dobby do. Luna, ever the Ravenclaw, insisted on reading books for her. Fred and George insisted she go to sleep at once so she can play against the Ravenclaws. Harry insisted she rest and don't mind the game.

Madam Pomfrey insisted they all go out.

After everyone had gone, Ginny breathed a sigh and thanked the old nurse.

"The little drats were all right, you know dear." The old lady smiled back to her. "You should eat and rest and forget anything else." The lady came over her bed and touched her forehead. "You'll be all better after you do those."

When the old lady bustled towards the next bed, Ginny suddenly felt a pang for her mother. She knew that whatever happens as long as she goes home to her Mum, everything would be okay. Tears pricked her eyes as she sighed again and settled on her pillows. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard the door open. Turning on her bed, she saw Blaise Zabini step in to the dimly-lit room.

"Visiting hours are over, young man!" Madam Pomfey's motherly voice vanished, replaced by the overprotective nature of mother hens.

Blaise looked over the old nurse, then back to Ginny. He held up a small vial. "Professor Snape told me to take this potion to you." He said, turning back to the old lady whose features softened again.

"Ah yes. I ran out of anti-cold potions because of the cold season." Madam Pomfrey smiled apologetically at Ginny then at Blaise. Blaise held out the vial and the nurse accepted it.

Madam Pomfrey, after a while of silence, turned menacing again. "You can leave now, boy."

"Oh!" Blaise, who was staring at Ginny curiously, realized that he was being banished by the nurse.

It made Ginny smile a little. Blaise, seeing her expression turned back to the nurse and said. "Can I just talk to her for a few minutes?" he gestured at Ginny's direction.

Ginny was surprised, recalling their conversation earlier that week. She looked at Madam Pomfrey and saw the woman was struggling to come up with a decision.

"I promise to eat all of the soup and sleep immediately after we talked, Madam Pomfrey." Ginny surprised herself with saying it.

The nurse looked convince and told Blaise he just has five minutes and he should go immediately after that. Thanking the older woman, Blaise stepped beside Ginny's bed and smiled at her.

"How are you?" he said, looking down at her.

Ginny smiled shyly before telling him she's okay. "A little hungry, now that you ask."

"You haven't eaten anything properly, have you?" Blaise told her in his usual knowing voice.

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah." She answered. "I haven't eaten anything. I suppose people have been talking about me not showing up in the Great Hall."

She felt her heart constricting again. The reason why she was here in the infirmary came back to her. Suddenly, the thought of being close to dying had overwhelmed her. The fact that she almost drowned made her breathing ragged and she choked back a sob.

"Ginny." Blaise said, hesitating if he would comfort her or just let her cry.

"I'm okay." She sobbed, trying to calm her crying self down. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Blaise shook his dark head. "No, no. Don't worry. I understand."

Ginny blew her nose on the tissue Blaise handed her and chuckled sadly. "I must be the new laughingstock of the school." She said after a while. "And your friend must be laughing his head off right now." She added sadly.

"Friend? You mean Draco?" Blaise asked her. When she nodded, he shook his head. "No-"

"Five minutes are up, lad!" Madam Pomfrey, who had suddenly appeared beside Ginny's bed like a mushroom, told the very surprised Blaise. The boy nodded when he regained his composure and touched his forehead with two fingers in a casual salute.

"Get well soon, Red."

Draco also jumped when he heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. He had been listening by the door all that time.

Draco felt he needed to apologize to Ginny. Though he wasn't very good at expressing his true feelings, and he had never said sorry to anyone sincerely before, it had taken him a while to practice saying what he was going to say to Red.

_Look, I'm sorry you fell for me. It wasn't my fault I look desirable._

_NO._

_Sorry Weaselette. You're good at kissing if that helps._

_Absolutely not!_

_Sorry, Weasley. Shouldn't have done that to you._

_Better._

After mentally telling himself that it wasn't time for being arrogant about things and that he _WAS_ wrong, he went down to the Slytherin common room where he effortlessly found out where Ginny was: at the infirmary.

Leaving every snake talking about what happened, he coolly went out of the Slytherin Dungeons. Girls who saw him chattered excitedly and some guys were throwing him dark, but scared looks.

_Wimps, all of them._

But at that time, nobody was feeling wimpier than he does. He was close to running back to his room and forgetting the whole thing. But no, he _was_ Draco Malfoy. He isn't afraid of anything. Anything except Ginevra Weasley.

When he reached the door of the infirmary, he took a deep breath before opening it a crack. Good thing he didn't open it widely because the first he saw when he peeked in was Blaise Zabini's back.

"_Ginny." The boy called Red's name._

_Since when did he call her that?_

"_I'm okay." She sobbed and Draco felt another alien thing slam to his chest._

"_No, no. Don't worry. I understand."_

_What do you understand, you slimy git!_

_Draco heard Ginny blow her nose and laughing sadly. "I must be the new laughingstock of the school." Then, "And your friend must be laughing his head off right now."_

_Draco felt the unknown thing slicing his heart._

"_Friend? You mean Draco?" Blaise asked her. "No-"_

"_Five minutes are up, lad!"_

Madam Pomfrey's voice made Draco jump and remember where he was. He hastily stepped back from the doorway and closed the door behind him. He heard Blaise tell Ginny to get well soon, and he walked faster.

"Yeah Red," he whispered. "Get well soon."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N:** Well, here's the third one. I'd like to apologize for mixing the _**PATIL**_** Twins'** surname and names. It was a _very_ honest mistake and I assure you guys that I would check on my characters again.

Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and said that the story's great even if I did publish that stupid mistake I did! Thanks for putting up with me. And I'd also like to apologize for the wrong grammars and other mistakes I've committed, but hey, you guys reviewing the story makes me want to get better at writing it. I promise to have the next chappie out on the first week of Feb, or the second one. Aish! _Basta!_ I promise not to keep you hanging for too long.

And lastly, I'd like to hear what you guys liked about the story so keep on reviewing this, good or bad! Don't you just find Blaise so sweet? I feel sorry for Draco though. Oh well. Let's just see what happens, shall we? Oh and it's nice to see Hermione loose control of the situation for once, don't you think? Makes her more humane.


	4. Chapter 4 Get You Attention

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine are all these, 'cept that plot that you'll read and all the others that isn't in the HP books and movies.

Okay, here's the fourth chap! Hope you guys have forgiven my mistake on the **Patil** Twins! HAHA! I am so stupid! Anyhow, just read on and don't forget to tell me what you think. And I know you're thinking "Where's the Ginny _**and**_ Draco part?" but please wait. I'm sure it'll be worth it!

Chapter 4 – Get Your Attention Before You Pass Me By

Ginny stepped inside the Gryffindor common room early in the morning. The fire had just died down in the fireplace, leaving a warm feeling in the room. No one was up and it was still dark, the sun hadn't risen yet.

Ginny had slept for five hours in the hospital wing before being wakened up by Madam Pomfrey. After she drank down the anti-cold potion, she told the nurse that she wanted to go back to her dorm. After a half hour of convincing the lady who obviously meant well, Ginny bounded out of the infirmary. But not without Madam Pomfrey telling her to rest and just take it easy.

Back in the common room, the red-headed girl padded up the stairs to her room. Inside it, she found her roommates fast asleep. Making sure she's not making any loud noise, she walked toward her closet and took out clean clothes. After that, she decided to shower.

Inside the bathroom, she smirked at herself when she caught sight of the big tub. It was stupid of her to fall asleep in it, getting almost drowned in the process. Come to think of it, she had been doing almost every stupid thing this past week. Sighing, she stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. It's time to wake up. Carrying this on might get her into St. Mungo's. In the Psychology Department.

Ginny shivered slightly as she felt the cold jets of water hit her fever-warmed skin. The fact that it was way too early in the morning with the temperature usually low and cold, and the other fact that the bathroom felt eerily icy were disregarded as Ginny bathed herself. She wanted to rid of all her stupidity and she thought taking an ice-cold bath would turn her into a new and wiser person.

After bathing, toweling herself dry and getting into new clothes, she went over to where the mirrors were and used her wand to dry her hair and comb it neatly. She wore her hair long, and straight. Dean had once told her it was her hair that made him notice her. She had fought not to smirk and told him she was glad he didn't fall for her brothers if that was the case.

When she returned from her bath, she found one of her roommates already awake.

"Gin!" Ivanne Castle greeted her. The black haired girl started towards her and gave her a hug.

Ivanne Castle, aside from Luna and Hermione, was her best friend. The girl was half-Muggle, and in Ginny's eyes, the most beautiful in the school.

The girl stood just as tall as she was, just as slim as she was, but it was her eyes that made Ginny say that the girl was the prettiest. Ginny's eyes were colored hazel, Ivanne's eyes were violet.

_Ivanne is the most gorgeous girl in school. Even Pansy pug-face doesn't stand a chance._

Thinking about Pansy made her think about Draco. It made her wonder why the boy hadn't made a beeline for her friend. The two of them would've looked good together.

Ginny swallowed a lump that had mysteriously formed in her throat. She didn't want to think about the hateful boy now. She didn't want to think about him ever again.

"How are you Ginny?" her friend was asking her. "Are you still sick? Why aren't you in the infirmary still?"

Ginny laughed at her friend switched to her motherly tendencies. "I'm alright, Ivanne!" she told her. "Really!"

The girl frowned at her. "What happened to you anyway? Everyone was saying that you told Draco how you felt, and you've been rejected for it. Then I heard you drowned yourself in the tub. Was that true?"

Ginny forgot her friend had been excused from school two weeks before. She didn't know exactly what happened, but she remembered Ivanne had been in a daze for weeks about it.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I told him already." She confirmed, afraid to say his name. "And it's true he rejected me."

Her friend drew in breath and hugged her again. "But must you drown yourself?"

Ginny chuckled. "I didn't drown myself per se. I was taking a bath and suddenly felt sleepy and well, I just fell asleep there. In the tub."

Ivanne drew back from her to give her a look. "So, you didn't drown yourself, you were just driving yourself tired."

"Not intentionally."

"Right."

Silence passed. For a moment, it dawned to Ginny that it was nice to have her best friend back again. One more person to rally her up when she's in deep. Aside from Hermione, Luna, Ron, Harry, Colin and the twins, Ivanne was all she had as someone to believe her.

_No, still have one. Zabini._

Zabini's actions last night were a puzzle to her. She didn't know if he was being sincere or was just Imperiused by the Slytherins to pretend to be nice to her and get some information about her and her stupidity.

_Imperiused. Right. That must be it!_

Shaking her head off thoughts unwanted, she turned to her friend who was now looking a little uncomfortable. Remembering her actions the week before she was sent home, she took her friend's hands and clasped them in hers.

"What about you?" Ginny asked the girl, who wore an expression she couldn't figure out.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What happened to you?"

Ivanne took a deep breath. "I got engaged."

"You what!"

"Engaged. I got engaged." The girl told her in a small squeaky voice. "My dad's a Muggle, remember?"

"So?" Ginny asked, still couldn't believe what she had just found out. "So what?"

"He is a business man and he wanted his business to be tied up to his friend's."

"So?"

"So, the two wanted to be assured that they would no matter what join the family. Best way to do it was to make me marry Trey."

"Trey?" the name sounded familiar, but it was still very fuzzy for her.

"Trey's the son of my father's friend. He's a Muggle married to a witch too. Mr. Goodhouse."

"Trey Goodhouse!"

Ginevra's mind suddenly snapped and in popped the image of a black haired guy, with grey eyes and a mysterious smile. The guy was the Ravenclaw Keeper, older from them by a year.

"Yeah. You know him?" Ivanne sadly said. The girl looked a little scared. Ginny moved to envelope her friend in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Ivanne." Ginny reassured the girl.

_Yeah, Ginevra. It'll be okay._

Ginny and Ivanne, with Ron, Hermione and Harry, were getting ready to go into the Great Hall. Ron, who has started fussing over Ginny going in to the Great Hall, was looking very livid again.

Ginny had told him she wanted to go. It wasn't healthy for her, staying in the Tower for so long. So, yeah, she was sure. And sod off, Ron.

Ron started telling her of her faults again. That if she wasn't so stupid to do what she did then people wouldn't have started calling her a cowardly slut, among other things. Ginny shouted at him again, telling him to get off her case. Hermione, having had enough of the two's bickering, shouted at both of them to stop.

"Gin, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked the girl. Ginny nodded, a little taken aback by Hermione's shout. "Got that, Ronald? She wants to. Okay?"

Ron, looking afraid of his girlfriend, nodded immediately.

"Fine, all settled then." Hermione then brightly said. "Let's go."

The four of them followed the girl meekly. When they went outside the Tower's entrance, they were met by an amazed looking Luna.

"Ginny!" Luna hugged the girl. "I'm so glad you're all right!" then the girl looked worried. Releasing her, she asked, "Are you going to eat at the Great Hall now?"

Ginny was about to speak when Hermione piped up.

"Yes, she is." Hermione snapped.

Luna, taken aback, looked quizzically at the girl. Harry laughed and put an arm around Luna. "I'll tell it to you later."

Luna nodded. Then turned to Ginny again. "Oh, I almost forgot. He's waiting for you."

All looked at the direction of Luna's finger. There, just beside the Fat Lady, looking very unnoticeable when the door swings open, was Blaise Zabini.

Blaise regarded everyone with an uncaring look as he stepped closer to Ginny Weasley. Everyone was looking at him, he was well aware. But he was only looking at Ginny.

The girl looked thinner and paler. Blaise was aware of what had brought about this change.

His friend Draco Malfoy and his stupid need to be a bloody, stupid git.

The Weaselette's brother stepped in between the two, wand at ready. "What are you doing here, Zabini?"

"Calm down, Weasel." He smirked. "Just wanted to talk to your sister."

Ginny raised an eyebrow which looked painfully like an exact copy of Draco's expression. Blaise wondered whether Ginny had copied it, or the two shared this trait too, as well as the smirk and the sneer.

"Why would you want to talk to my sister?" Ron demanded, wand still up. Harry, touching Ron's arm, brought it down.

"What do you want Slytherin?" Harry asked him. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Legend didn't look angry. In fact, he looked curious.

"Talk to Ginny."

"Ginny!" Ron's voice broke. "Since when did you start calling her by her name?"

"Shall he call me Weaselette then, brother mine?" Ginny dryly asked.

Ron looked stupidly blank for a moment and Harry took it as a chance to drag the boy away.

"Hey!" Ron demanded to be released, but Hermione quickly and tactfully placed a kiss on his cheeks and made her burn and bolt out of the hallway.

Ginny laughed with the others. Turning to another Gryffindor, the beautiful Castle, she told them to go on to the Great Hall and she'll follow.

When they were alone, Ginny turned to Blaise. "What do you want to talk to me for?"

Blaise smiled. "How are you?"

Ginny frowned. "Fine. Is that all?"

Blaise smiled bigger. "No." he answered.

"Then what?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Blaise decided for a moment whether or not he should ask her.

"Zabini?" Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm a little famished here. Can you-"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Draco was anxiously stirring his cereal. He was in no mood to eat, but he wanted to see if Red would show up in the Great Hall that day. He had a feeling she would today.

Draco barely slept last night. He was wondering what the bloody hell was up with his friend, nearing _ex-friend_, Blaise Zabini and the bold Gryffindor who told her she was in-love with him, Red.

Of course he didn't have a right to know what was happening between the two. Zabini, bloody Blaise Zabini, runs his own life. He's pretty much like Draco, uncaring about others' perception. The git does what he bloody wants. And though there wasn't any formality between them that they _were_ best mates, people could very well say they _are_ best mates. In their own, cool and uncaring way.

He also, obviously, doesn't have any right to question Red's relation with his bloody friend, or with anyone else's. He doesn't have any right, whatsoever.

But, this.

Draco was really confused. He was really, really confused.

He doesn't know what _this_ means.

_This_ included the sleepless night that was last night. And the other sleepless nights before that. _This_ also included thoughts about her in these nights, thinking about her even when he was in classes, in the Great Hall, or even in his Slytherin Quidditch practice.

What was _this_?

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Pansy, who was talking up a storm with Millicent, suddenly gasped.

Looking up, he saw who just walked in.

Zabini. _Blaise bloody Zabini_.

_With Ginny Weasley_.

**A/N:** Here it is, mates! The fourth chapter. Sorry, still has no interaction between Ginny and hottie Draco. Still don't know how to bring the two together. Need your ideas though.

Anyways, hopefully, I'd get some fresh ideas to put in Chapter Five. I wanted to make Draco realize first what he's really feeling. What "_this_" really was, and make him notice what he's missing.

As usual, apologies for typos and if I ever had mistaken another character's name, please tell so. And puh-lease review! I'm gaga when you guys do! _Toodles_!


	5. Chapter 5 Take Another Chance

**Disclaimer:** You guys know what I own here. And know what I don't own too.

**A/N:** I didn't know what to write really. I just typed what wa in my head and well here it is, the fifth one! Hopefully, this turns out well. Let me know though. I can't judge this story myself. That'll be biased. Mwah!

Chapter 5 - Take Another Chance

Draco firmly gripped his spoon as he tried to maintain calmness in him when an insane upsurge of emotions hit his head and heart. He wanted to punch someone, jinx someone, bang their heads on the floor 'til it bleeds.

People's attention was caught by the two who had just entered the Great Hall and what hurt Draco…no, not hurt…bothered…no, it didn't bother him much, did it? No, just what made Draco look hard and stare hard and what triggered this animalistic nature in him, was the fact that the bloody pair…_they are not a pair_…the bloody morons then…looked unfazed by the reaction they were getting from the whole student body of Hogwarts. In fact, Blaise looked normal and Red…_Red…_

Red looked so thin Draco momentarily forgot his anger…_fine, anger_…and crinkled his brows together in…_well, yeah, concern_. He knew he was the reason she looked like that and Draco had almost made up his mind to help her change him if she'll have him.

_What?_

Draco realized that he wasn't breathing normally. It felt like a Bludger hit his head and he suddenly saw everything clearly. But somehow, this clarity made his world all the more hazy and it made breathing for him hard.

_Of course she'll have me. She told me she was in love with me right?_

_But what is she doing with Zabini?_

Draco looked at the girl who looked like she was thinking about something really hard. Red had approached the Gryffindor table at the same time Draco felt Zabini's presence in front of him.

_Of course nothing's going on between them._ Draco assured himself.

There he goes again. Acting and thinking unlike himself. Who wouldn't want him? He's Draco Black Malfoy, aren't he not? Why would he need assurance that the two had nothing in between them? He doesn't care. Zabini and the Weasel could build a happy Spanish Weasel family for all he cared!

Sadly, Draco noticed that none of the things he was thinking was making him feel better. Taking an almost unnoticeable breath in, he started to feed himself, expertly stilling his slightly trembling hands. He's used to covering up his true feelings. He doesn't want anyone to know he's affected by this.

Slowly, talking resumed. The topic, no doubt was the two. Draco watch through his lashes Red's actions, as her friend Ivanne Castle and Hermione gave her platters of food. For the first time in a week, Draco caught sight of a smile in Ginny's face. Small as it may be, it was still a smile.

He continued eyeing her, hoping she would turn to look at him. And as if she knew what he was hoping for, she looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

At first, she averted her eyes immediately, but they found his eyes again. The girl's look changed from raw emotion to a controlled one. Draco sadly thought the girl was teaching herself how to hate him.

"Look Millie, now she's going after Draco's best friend." Pansy's nasal voice piped up, obviously talking about Ginny and making sure people hear her. "Isn't that the most pathetic thing, aside from drowning herself?"

Millie and Pansy laughed. "Yeah. And looks like Zabini has accepted."

Draco's whole body felt like it was poured on by ice cold water.

"I mean, if Blaisey hadn't accepted, she would've been hiding out again. Right Blaisey-dear?"

Shrilly laughter sounded off. But it stopped when Blaise answered.

"Right."

* * *

Ginny was still contemplating whether accepting the boy's proposal was a wise thing to do. Blaise had just offered her himself to make Draco jealous.

Although Ginny knew Draco wouldn't give a damn about her relationship with anyone, she got intrigued when Blaise told her what Draco had said.

"_He said you tasted good when you kissed him." Blaise told her back in Gryffindor Hallway. "I think that's enough reason to say he's interested in you."_

"_But only as a kisser." Ginny frowned, still not seeing why she had to make him jealous. "Much as I fancy your friend, I don't think I can take more pride-beatings."_

_Blaise shook his head. "No. Believe me. I know he likes you too." He said, making Ginny's heart race at the very thought._

_Ginny's logical part still hung out. "Look Zabini, just because you and I are in talking terms doesn't mean you can play me anyway you want!" she forced herself to say even though the other half of her was raring to find out if what Blaise had said were true._

"_Who said anything about playing _you_ Red?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. Much as Blaise looks more like the hot Latino he was, Ginny thought Draco's cold façade and uncaring attitude was hotter._

"_But–"_

"We're_ playing Draco this time." Blaise answered her. They had begun walking and were now nearing the Great Hall's entrance door. "But I guess, I'd have to tell you what he really did to make me say he likes you."_

_Ginny, who was walking a few inches away from Blaise turned around to face her, not even bothering to hide the curiosity and the hope she knew were in her eyes. "What he did?"_

_Blaise smiled smugly. He nodded slowly then said, "You'd have to promise me that you'll agree with my plan after I tell you this." He was eyeing her now and she had reason to believe he knew she had given up all the pretenses long after he said Draco found her kiss great. Ginny nodded, quite helplessly._

"_Fine." Was all she could say._

_Blaise smiled widely and triumphantly. Ginny waited for him to say something, but he quickly crossed their gap and held her close to him. So close she could smell the soap he used. Ginny looked up to him questioningly._

"_Draco," Blaise started. Unconsciously, Ginevra found herself leaning closer to hear what he has to say._

"_He dreams about you."_

_And with that, he opens the door to the Great Hall._

You see, Ginny has absolutely the right to know what Draco's feelings were for her. She _had_ confessed to him in front of the whole student body of Hogwarts right?

But part of her is still protesting that there's a better way to know what Ferret feels for her. Though she still doesn't know how to do it.

A commotion in the next table caught her eye and she saw Draco standing up to leave the Hall in a huff. After Draco was lost in her sight, her eyes sought Blaise.

Blaise _bloody_ Zabini had just raised an eyebrow and returned to his meal.

Ginny, apparently her curiosity was triggered, suddenly felt like smiling. And for the first time in days, she laughed out.

* * *

Blaise could feel Draco tense up when he told Pansy and Millicent that they were right. For others, it might be just the usual uncaring Draco sitting there with them, but Blaise knew better. Blaise saw what others couldn't, or wouldn't see in Malfoy. He saw the tiny tick in Draco's jaw, a sure sign that he was trying hard not to lose control. He saw how Draco was gripping his spoon too. And he had seen Draco's hurt looks thrown across to Red.

Yep. Draco Black _Malfoy_ was indeed jealous. And that made Blaise smile.

Deciding to grind it in a little more, Blaise answered Pansy's question of "Are you nuts?"

"No. I just realized how good Ginny looks with me." Blaise told them, feeling the temperature of his friend drop. Blaise fought another smile as Draco bit his lip.

"But that's _Weasley_." Millicent told him, sounding ready to cry. "You can't be serious!"

"And she professed to Draco!" Pansy answered, in a less harassed voice.

"So?" Blaise answered nonchalantly. "Draco doesn't want her. Right mate?"

As soon as he said those words, he immediately wondered if he had gone too much. Stilling his thoughts, he knew that the only way they could win this was to go all the way. Draco is one hard costumer to please. They wouldn't win if they don't play tough.

Draco looked up slowly. He had on a blank face but Blaise read the fire in his eyes. An aristocratic, silver-blonde eyebrow rose up, not giving out the answer.

"Well, I for one am okay with it." Pansy said when Draco didn't answer immediately. "I mean, that means Draco's name wouldn't be associated with that Mudblood-lover of a blood-traitor."

Blaise saw another ally in the form of the unknowing Pansy.

_Go on, do your magic you bloody witch._

"I still couldn't see why you'd settle for Draco's ugly seconds." Pansy prodded on. "But, oh. He was never in it for her so that's okay I guess. Right Drakey?" she touched Draco's left shoulder, flirting with the boy whose eyes were burning.

_That's right pug-face_.

"My dahling Drakey would never, _ever_, look at her that way." Pansy said, oblivious to the fire she was feeding. "Weasley is the most horrific witch in all of our world. She's pretty worse than Dementors now if you think about it. Thin and white as a sheet, I bet that's because-"

"_Enough!_"

Everyone who heard the venomous word spoken silently, looked at Draco who still had a blank face. Blaise saw how big the fire was in his friend's eyes and worried he might start jinxing the two.

"What?" Pansy asked. "Enough?"

"Shut your bloody mouth up Parkinson." Draco said in a silent, but dangerous voice. "If I hear one more foul word about Ginevra, I'd tear you up to pieces."

With that, Draco Malfoy stood and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I am super, duper, uber sorry for the delay. I couldn't make time for it that much due to school. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter and I do really hope you'd like it. No Ginny/Draco still, but I sure do hope you'd wait for it patiently. 


	6. Chapter 6 Don’t You Mess Up

**Disclaimer:** Honestly. Do I have to? Anyway, those you read from the book is JKR's and those you don't, isn't. Right? Got that? Yeah, you got that.

**A/N:** To make up for my delay, I'm trying to post one after the other…so here's chappie 6! Don't you just love that? I'm gonna be a little busy this week 'coz we gotta pass our résumés for our OJTs next month. So please bear with my lateness! Love You guys!

Chapter 6 – Don't You Mess Up

Draco stood up and gathered his things. Potions class had just finished and he was itching to leave the room. He could feel every eyes on him from the second he stepped out of the Potions dungeons and he, as always, ignored them.

This morning, when Blaise, the nearing ex-friend Blaise, had just announced to practically every witch and wizard at the table that he and Ginny…_bloody Weaselette_…were together. Miraculously, Draco held on to his cool. Barely.

He had walked coolly towards the Potions classroom, sitting himself coolly, and flipping his book of Potions open coolly.

He handled himself well. He was very cool about it. Cool, calm and collected as the cliché goes. He had control over himself. No way is that alien feeling taking control over him.

"_Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it_." a voice from his side sang.

Draco turned his head to see who was making fun of his feelings. How dare they read his thoughts and counter it!

When he turned his head, he saw a familiar face. Black hair, green eyes and full lips.

Trey Goodhouse.

"_Don't want to sit around, I can't let him win now_." He continued, while walking, not minding Draco's stare.

For a moment, Draco felt angry. The half-Muggle was mocking him and he couldn't let the Ravenclaw Keeper get away with it. But as the boy sang, Draco unwillingly listened. For the words Goodhouse spoke was what he was really feeling.

"_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_Don't want to sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just got to say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_"

Draco suddenly felt so little. He had never been, in his entire life, this jealous and it hurts him because he didn't know what to do.

_Jealous?_

Draco forced down a lump in his throat as he realized that the thing he had been feeling all along was jealousy. He had never felt _this_ and it sucks that his moronic tendencies to be a prat was the reason he was feeling this way. Blaise and Ginny were together, and he doubted he would be able to do something about it without hurting himself. Or worse, Ginny.

Bloody hell. Now he's afraid of hurting himself. He was invincible Draco Malfoy. Leader of the sons and daughters of the members of the Dark Army. The future leader of those who support Voldemort. He was _Draco Black Malfoy_.

But he knew it wasn't the path he wanted to take. And he knew he didn't want to continue being the selfish, uncaring beast he was right now. He knew what he really wanted. He wanted Ginevra Weasley.

He knew he needed her.

"Oi!"

Draco felt himself crashing on to one of the statues in the hallway. He banged his head and lost his balance.

Getting a grip of himself, he decided he was feeling like the most stupidest person in the whole world.

"Are you alright mate?" came a voice above. Looking up, he saw Trey Goodhouse.

He decided to ignore him and took out his wand to tidy up his things and then stood up. He was about to walk away from the boy when he heard him say. "Funny what jealousy does."

Something inside him snapped and he lost control. Throwing his things on the ground, he swung his arm and landed a punch on the astonished boy.

"What the-"

Draco took in air desperately as he stood above the boy. Trey stared at him, touching the cheek that suffered a blow.

"Damn you Malfoy, what in the world are you thinking!" he growled.

"Don't be such a smart ass, Goodhouse!" Draco's voice was rugged. "You don't know anything about me."

Draco started walking again, but rushed at the boy again when he called out, "I know you're bloody jealous of Zabini!"

The boy was already standing and was ready for him this time. They both started hitting each other, Draco losing the last of his self-control, letting out all the pent-up emotions and all the things that made him miserable the past days.

They kept going at it when suddenly they felt themselves being thrown apart, hitting the walls in the process.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Goodhouse!" McGonagall's voice echoed through the hallway full of spectators.

Draco finally realized that he was hanging in mid-air. Giving the environment a quick look around, he saw the people gaping at both of them. Looking at Trey, he saw that the boy was also feeling astounded by what happened.

Draco Malfoy has never lost control before.

"Both of you!" the Transfiguration teacher said, releasing them with a flick of her wand. The two dropped to the ground with a _thud_. "Come to my office this instant!"

* * *

Ginny was trembling as she looked at Draco's departing back. She had been watching the fight, Blaise beside her, Ivanne on her other side. Ginny had never seen two boys go at it the way the two of them did. Sure she grew up with five brothers in the family, but never had the boys lost so much control in a brawl.

"I've never known Draco could punch like that." Blaise said. "He would normally just jinx the person whenever one irritates him."

Ginny turned to her 'boyfriend'. "Blaise, do you think he'll be alright?"

Blaise smiled. "He will be Gin." The boy said soothingly. "Don't worry."

"Maybe you guys should stop the act now." Ivanne spoke up. She too was trembling, having just witnessed her fiancé got so mad.

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other. They had told no one else but Hermione, Ivanne and Luna. "Do you think…" Ginny started.

"Yes." Blaise said. "Don't worry Ginny, it'll be for the best. Believe me, Draco needed this."

Ginny just nodded.

* * *

The two of them had been sent to Snape for detention. They were to clean the Potions store room for a week and lose their Hogsmeade weekend privilege that weekend.

Draco and Trey were at the store room that night, cleaning bottles of deer veins and loads of other disgusting stuff. Neither one was talking.

Draco felt his whole body aching and winced. He felt Trey do the same. He didn't know what happened. He wasn't into Muggle dueling, but that time he felt jinxing Trey wouldn't even help to make himself feel better. He wanted Goodhouse to take back the things he said about Draco being jealous. Feeling it for yourself was bad. Hearing it from another is worse.

"You're not a bad Muggle-dueler for a wizard."

Draco turned around to face the boy who had decided to speak. Lifting an eyebrow, he regarded the boy. "You're not either."

Trey also looked at him. After a moment of glaring at each other, a smile slowly crossed Trey's face. "Trey Lee Goodhouse." He said, offering his hand for a shake.

Now, Draco might be feeling jealous for the first time, but he sure hadn't changed much. Not minding the hand, he smirked his acknowledgement. "Draco Black Malfoy."

Trey, lifting an eyebrow at him, let his hand fall. Turning back to what he was doing, he asked Draco. "Do you like Ginny Weasley?"

At the sudden question, Draco felt his hands go numb and the vial he was holding crashed to the floor. Both of them jumped.

Trey, having recovered from surprise, started laughing. "Oh boy. You really got it bad!"

Draco's blood started boiling again. He quickly calmed himself and just sneered. "Do you want to lose important private body parts?"

Trey held up his hands in surrender. Still laughing he said, "Of course not, Oh Ye Great Wizard." He said. "It's just that, I never thought singing that song would land me here in detention. If I do say so my self, I'm pretty good at singing."

_But definitely not in timing._ Draco thought. But come to think of it, if he hadn't sang that song, he wouldn't figure out the feeling he was tormented with for the past few days of the past week. _Maybe I should give the guy some credit for that._

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What's that song again?"

Trey looked up from what he was cleaning. "What? _Just So You Know_?" he asked.

"Is that it's title?"

"Yup." Trey answered. "It's a Muggle song."

Draco nodded. "Ah. And you were singing because?" He still refused to let Trey know that the song had made its impact on him.

"I don't know." Trey shrugged.

Silence reigned the room for a moment. Then Trey tried again. "Do you like Ginevra Weasley?"

Draco stayed silent. Liking Ginny was an understatement. He groped for feelings deep inside him. He decided to be honest, once and for all. For some strange, unknown reason he felt Trey could understand him.

"Sorry for asking personal questions." Trey said after a moment. "You don't have to answer that."

Draco looked at the boy. He was staring at Draco while cleaning a bottle, probably wondering if he would answer. Choosing to be cool about it, since he was Draco and Trey was still a stranger even though Draco felt he could be trusted, Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes."

* * *

Ginny was with Ivanne that night. She knew Draco was in the Potions storeroom, cleaning disgusting vials and enduring the horrible smell. So she had positioned Ivanne and herself in the hallway near the storeroom. She knew Draco would have to take that way to get to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Ivanne was sitting on the floor, looking very miserable.

"Gin." The girl called out to her. "I have to make sure Trey's alright."

Ginny frowned at the girl. "I thought you don't like that guy."

Ivanne nodded. "Yes, but he's still my fiancé. I have to take care of him if I'm to marry him right?"

Ginny wondered what her friend was feeling. She of course, didn't want to get married to someone she doesn't like. And at a young age at that. She was only fourteen, for heavens' sake.

Her mind drifted towards Draco.

_I wonder what it'll be like to marry him_.

Ginny shook her head. It'll be like a battlefield. Everytime they'd go see her parents, Draco would have to endure hexes and jinxes and it'll be a pain for him not to fight back because her family would be more fueled to break them up.

_Still, at the end of the day, it'll just be me and him…and our little babies_…

"What you doing here?" a voice brought her back from her reverie.

Looking at the voice's direction, she saw Trey Goodhouse.

And behind him is Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** Yey. Chapter 6's done! Sorry for making you wait so long. I had to attend some Advertising symposium so I couldn't work on my story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story. Hope you'd never tire of reading my story! Next chapter's coming up and I hope I'd be able to post it faster. Oops! I have to work on it first! The song's from Jesse McCartney's _Just So You Know_. I'll be back! Hugs! 


	7. Chapter 7 I Don't Want to Lose You

**Disclaimer:** Oh, you guys know the drill. On to the story!

**A/N:** I've been battling a surge of Writer's Block since I finished Chapter 5, so if you rather find Chapter 6 a little boring, that's the reason. But I think I've overcame my WB and so here's the next Chapter.

Chapter 7 – I Don't Want to Lose You

Ginny forced her heart to keep still as it suddenly galloped inside her chest at the sight of _him_.

Draco was staring at her, might as well drilling a hole in her face. Much as she wanted to return the stare and be confident around the guy as Blaise had told her, she couldn't. Her head suddenly opted to drop and stay trained on her heels, taking with it all her reasons to be brave.

She didn't know exactly what was it with Draco that made her lose all her reason and her guts. She melts whenever he's near. Her hand automatically goes to her hair to tuck a strand behind her ear, and her mouth goes dry. And now, except for the hair-tucking, she was experiencing it all.

Stilling her hand, she remained silent as their companions talked.

"I-I came to check if you were okay." Ivanne stuttered. She felt her friend trembling and even the fighter in Ginny refused to wake up. All because of Draco's presence.

"How'd you know I was serving detention here?" Trey asked in a cold voice. Somehow, Ginny's courage came back. Nobody talks to her friends that way.

"Everybody's talking about it so…it wasn't that hard to find out." Ivanne answered, a hint of annoyance starting to surface in her voice. Her tremblings were gone and she was standing more assuredly. Although Ivanne wasn't as fierce as Ginny when it comes to being bullied, she would never stand being mistreated by others if she knew she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Ginny smirked. _Go get him Ivanne!_

She looked up in time to see Trey raise an eyebrow. _Funny how men conceal their surprise by raising their eyebrows._ Her gaze automatically shifted to Draco, who was standing beside the Ravenclaw, leaning on the wall lazily. She saw marks from the fight earlier and her hand itched to touch them, make them disappear.

_Get a grip, Ginevra_.

Trey walked to Ivanne's side and said. "Come on, I'm walking you up to your Tower." And he pulled Ivanne's hand, walking towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny watched them and started walking after them, having no intention of being alone with the boy she was avoiding all week long. It was a long day and so many things have happened, her body was also screaming for _BED!_

"I'd let them alone, if I were you." Draco's familiar drawling voice echoed softly in the hallway. It was that same voice that told her off a week ago. The same voice she heard asking for a one-minute dance. That's the voice that made her stop walking now.

It's a wonder how Draco could get to her by just using that voice. It had made her fall in love with him, but it also made her cry. And now, it was making her heart race. Would she be having her first, real conversation with _Draco_ Malfoy?

She bit her lip before answering, not looking back as she asked, "Why?"

Draco moved behind her, and the beat of her heart was so fast it felt like it wasn't beating at all. And when she felt him beside her, taking her arm to go to the other direction, her heart had dropped.

"W-Where are y-you…" she said as Draco led her off.

"Shh…"

She let Draco lead the way and found herself inside an empty classroom.

"Why-" Draco covered her mouth with his left hand and took out his wand with the right. Closing the door with a spell, he released her.

For a while they both stood there, not saying anything, just looking at each other, Ginny with curious looks and Draco with a knowing one. Moving to the teacher's table, Draco broke the silence. Speaking as he partially sat on the teacher's table, arms folded in front of him, he said "Good evening Ginevra."

The hairs in the back of Ginny's neck stood up, making her tingle. Butterflies surged in her stomach when she finally heard her name spoken by the one she had always wanted to hear it from.

Still not seeing why she was here with him, she tried again in a meek voice. "Why are we here?"

Draco shrugged. "You're friend needed to be alone with her fiancé." He said.

Surprised that he knew, Ginny felt her casual self coming back a little. "How'd you know? Trey told you?"

Draco nodded. "Who else?"

Ginny nodded, not quite knowing what to do next. Of course Trey would be the only one to tell him. She felt stupid, asking such a question but that was how she was affected by Draco. She wanted to go out and leave him alone, but aside from the fact that she knew the two badly needed to talk, she also knew she wanted to be alone with Draco.

"How are you?" came the sudden question.

Ginny looked up, noting that Draco was now looking away, focusing his sudden interest on the ceiling.

"I-I'm fine." She answered, stepping close to a seat, feeling the need to sit down. Draco knew what really was up with her. He knew why she was that way. And it was really uncomfortable to talk about it. She prayed he wouldn't ask about Blaise.

"And Blaise?"

Ginny pushed the groan that wanted to come out back to her throat. She didn't know what to say. Thinking fast, she replied "He's good."

A chilling silence worked its way up in to the room, and the two shifted around their seats comfortably. Ginny wasn't sure of what was happening. All she knew was that Draco was still not looking at her.

Was it a good sign? Blaise said Draco _was_ dreaming of her at night and he found her sweet when she kissed him. Could he be getting uncomfortable because he was jealous?

Ginny was about to speak and tell him the truth when Draco cut her before she did.

"I'm glad you're with Blaise." He said. Then he left the room.

Ginny was left alone, not being able to stop a tear when it fell.

* * *

Draco wanted to jinx his stupid mouth and magically sew it shut. At the same time, he wanted to scream out loud. For a moment neither the fact that people would hear him nor the gossip he would be starting mattered. His heart was bursting and since it was his first time to experience such a thing, he was at a loss. Should he scream? Jinx someone? Muggle-duel with Trey again?

No. He wanted to come back to that empty classroom, put his arms around Ginevra and kiss her senseless, taking back what he said, all the things he did. He wanted to make her understand why he acted the way he did, make her see that he didn't mean anything he said, anything he did. Make her feel how sorry he was to hurt her. He wanted to pour out all his love for her.

_Love_.

That was it all along. It made Draco feel so angry that when he reached his room, he grabbed the nearest thing in his reach, a chair beside his bed, and he threw it on the floor. Not satisfied, he threw the covers and the pillows too, punched the bed post until he felt blood on his knuckles.

He yelled, letting out all the frustrations. He was angry at Blaise for getting into the picture. He was angry at Ginny for letting Blaise _get_ into the picture. And he was angry at himself for not being able to do anything about it.

Look at him. The son of the most dangerous black wizard next to Voldemort. The cold, uncaring Draco, Prince of Slytherin. But what happened to him? He was slumped helplessly in the middle of his room, everything in shambles. And he was crying.

He was, bloody as hell, crying.

* * *

Blaise heard the yells inside Draco's room. He was going about to go inside, act as if nothing happened in the Great Hall. He was about to rub it in more, be the uncaring beast he can be at times. But more disturbing than the yells were the sobs he heard.

They were soft, hardly audible. More like soft choking. He drew nearer, hearing Draco trying with all his might to stop crying. He decided it wouldn't be best for his friend to see him tonight, not when Draco was acting like this. With a sinking feeling, he realized his friend had given up to his feelings faster than both he and Ginny calculated.

He turned and left.

In his mind, thoughts of Ginny ran. He had first noticed the girl when Draco had first dreamt about her. He wanted to see for himself what the youngest of the Weasleys had to make Draco dream about her. He was witness to how Draco would throw secret looks towards Ginevra's way. He knew Draco would go inside the library to see her. And because he would also often look at Ginevra's way, he also began to feel something for her.

When he reached his bed, he threw himself on it. This was trouble. He knew Draco had first noticed Red. He also knew Draco had _wanted_ Red even before Draco knew it himself. But every smile Ginny flashed to other people, hearing her laugh and seeing her hug her brothers, Potter and her friends made him want to make her only smile at _him_, make _him_ her only reason to laugh, and hug her so tight that no one would be able to get her away from _him_. Especially Draco.

He was already feeling bad. He knew he was just using this excuse to get close to Ginny. Of course, he was man enough to be fair. He would just make Draco jealous so he would appreciate Red more. That was no problem. The problem lies to the fact that his head was refusing the knowledge that in the end Ginny would be with Draco. He wasn't even sure he was doing it for the pair. He had a strong feeling he was doing it for himself.

He recalled what Ginny and him had talked about after they watched Draco and Trey pummel each other with their fists.

He had asked what it was that made Ginny fall for the blonde aristocrat. Ginny took a while to answer.

"_I don't know. I just felt warm all over when we danced." Ginevra said. "I felt safe."_

Blaise swallowed the lump formed in his throat. "Safe." He repeated. "Being with Draco is the least safest thing."

If his mate's family, especially Lucius, were to find out that Draco was in love with their family rival's only daughter, who knows what they would do to her.

Finding enough reason, Blaise had made up his mind. He wouldn't just make Draco jealous.

No.

He would make Ginevra fall in love with him.

* * *

"Ginny!" Fred's voice echoed through the Gryffindor's locker room.

It was a Quidditch game today and they were playing Ravenclaw. Ginny had been spacing out for the third time, and this time Fred didn't let it pass.

"Maybe you should just sit this game down." Fred told her. Detecting a hint of annoyance, she told him she was sorry.

She forced herself not to think about anything that happened last night. But it was like asking the twins not to do practical jokes on other people. It was like asking Harry to love Snape. It was impossible. More so because Draco had held her so close to him that she felt he loved her too and had pushed her so far that she felt he hated her the most. All in the same night.

"GINEVRA!"

Snapping back to the pep talk, she realized Fred was red in the face, George looked ready to defend her if and when his twin attacks his sister, and Harry was looking concerned. The others were all looking like they wanted to take cover.

"I-I'm sorry, Fred." She apologized. "I…"

"You're in-love with the Ferret, we know." Fred spat. "But it's over! He isn't into you so you might as well get the bloody hell over it!"

Ginny hadn't had the chance to fire back a reply. Madam Hooch had blown her whistle, Dean Thomas was emceeing and he was calling them out from the dug out.

* * *

Ginny was looking strange when she got out of the dug out. She looked angry, embarrassed, violent. If the mood was somewhat lighter, he would feel sorry for the Ravenclaw that would come her way.

But he was feeling a little sick. He hadn't cried his all last night. He got scared. He fought hard not to cry, fought hard not to shout again. And it resulted in the heavy burden he felt he was carrying today. Crying made him feel useless, defenseless. He didn't like it.

Blaise was at his left. They still weren't speaking to each other which suited him fine. He didn't know what to tell him anyway.

Ginny wheezed by near the Slytherin seats, carrying the Quaffle. Dodging a Bludger expertly, she sailed around the field, swishing out of Ravenclaw reach. She passed the Quaffle to her teammate who swerved to avoid a Bludger that nearly rammed her face. The girl, Bell, passed the Quaffle back to Ginny all of a sudden, obviously jilted by the Bludger. Ginny obviously wasn't ready for the pass because she missed it. Taking a nose dive to retrieve the fast falling ball, she got it just before it hit the ground. Flying upwards again, she headed to one of the hoops.

_Blam!_

A Bludger hit Ginny on the arm making her lose her grip and causing her broom to teeter violently, throwing her to fall rapidly to the ground.

On instinct, Draco pointed his wand to the girl. "_Leviosa Corpus_!!" he shouted. People gasped as Ginny abruptly stopped plummeting down. She was suspended in the air, head first, hair hanging downward, and eyes looking terrified. Everybody watched as Draco shouted again. "_Accio_ Ginny!"

Ginny's body flew instantly towards Draco's direction and in a moment, she was enveloped in Draco's arms.

Draco couldn't believe he did it. For a while, he was just staring at her as both of them trembled nervously. It was too close. Ginny was staring at him, her eyes blank at first. Then as people slowly recovered from the shock, tears fell from her eyes.

Draco saw the tear fell and it brought him out of his shocked reverie. Not knowing what to say, he did the most natural thing to do: gather Ginny in his arms and hug her tight.

Hugging Draco back felt like the most right thing to do.

Ginny continued to clutch his arms, feeling as if she was still falling fast when in fact they were now standing amidst the Slytherins, Blaise nearby.

She let the tears stream down. Falling or not, she didn't care. All that mattered was that Draco was with her, hugging her like he needed it. Keeping her close like he would die if he'd let her go.

She felt like she was melting. But strangely enough, she felt safe.

"Shh," Draco whispered while kissing her hair. "You _are_ safe."

* * *

**A/N:** Wee! Chapter 7's here and I did the two chaps in just two days! It's the least I can do for those who waited a long time for the continuation of the movie. I hope you all liked the story. And for the people who reviewed, again, my thanks! Oh and please bear with some mixed up facts if there were any. I just write the story the way I wanted it to be and I'm quite aware of my limitation in the knowledge of the Harry Potter Series. I'm no master of the book. I know I can get some of the things mixed up so please, just bear with it. Tell me though, so I can correct them next time.

Chapter 8 is on the way. I just wish I finish it before the week ends. Whew! My mind's bursting right now. Don't forget to read and then review! If you feel Draco was a little OC in this chap, tell me. Or if you think it's just the right dose of Draco-attitude, do tell me too. I'm a little concerned about that right now.

LOVE YOU ALL! God Bless You!


	8. Chapter 8 Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Ivanne and Trey, the "Spice Girls" password and the things you won't read in the original book.

**A/N:** I would like to thank TamiaHawk12 for telling me about and making me realize my mistakes. You're right about them so I'd have to get my creative juices flowing to get around them and get away with them. The part where Ginny had _five_ brothers, I honestly made a mistake. Same with the Patil Twins, as I have said sorry for it to everyone before and the CPR scene, well, as I said in that chapter's A/N, Hermione had momentarily lost her senses, that's why she was straddling Ginny that time. Remember, Hermione might be a witch but she's still Muggle, and Muggle that she was, she's immersed in a Wizarding World, so that explains her mixed actions (whew!). And about Draco being head boy in his fifth year, I'd answer that soon in the story (not in this chapter though). I hope Miss TamiaHawk12, that you would continue to correct me when I'm wrong. I just love that you pay attention to every detail I write. It shows that you really read my work! And to the rest of you, I love you all! Please bear with my mistakes and don't hesitate to tell me about them! Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Wake Up

Blaise realized he wasn't breathing. Normally at least. His lungs screamed for oxygen, his heart worked double time to make up for the loss, and even though his mouth was hanging open, he forgot to take in air.

Ginny had almost fallen to the ground. She almost died had not Draco stopped her and brought her to their side of the stadium. Brought her in his side, or rather, in his arms.

Breathing irregularly, he stared at the two who were clutching each other like they needed it. He felt his heart constrict as the oxygen slammed inside his veins. Or was it because he couldn't take the sight of Ginny enveloped in Draco's arms?

_She is safe._ He told himself. _That's what matters, idiot. She's safe._

But he continued to feel the vice-like grip in his heart. He felt a hand crushing it, stopping blood flow that he had to work hard to breath in air to continue the circulation.

He knew he was jealous. He was bloody jealous. Last night he had told himself he would get Ginny to love him. As much as he loves her. But right now, he was seeing how she smiled contentedly. Tears were running down her face, but the smile that made him fall hard for her was there. And then he knew he was starting to lose the battle.

No. There was no battle. He thought he was fighting for Ginevra as much as Draco was too, but no. He was imagining it. Draco had won her, even before the battle started.

Come to think of it, Draco was always there when she needed help badly and Blaise was always a step later than he was. Draco stood up first when the Patil twins announced that she drowned, he ran faster than Blaise did to get to Ginny, he got there first, saved her first, and now…Draco had stopped her from falling first, and just as he was whipping out his wand, Draco was already shouting the spells to stop her and bring her to his arms.

Shaking his head, he smiled sadly. He'll have to back out of this. He'd have to tell his friend what's really going on or he'll both lose his best mate, and the person he had only truly loved.

There was a commotion from behind Draco, and Pansy Parkinson made her way through the crowd. She was looking indignant. Clutching her wand, she blasted the two apart.

Blaise, momentarily fazed, woke up from his reverie and marched towards the she-dog. Grabbing her arm, he twisted her wand free before she could jinx again. "What's the matter with you, Pansy!" he said, matching the girl's indignation.

"Blaise!" she said when she recovered from her shock. "I-I…"

Draco and Ginny lay sprawled on the floor, both with eyes closed, stunned by Pansy's jinx. Blaise threw the wand down and got over Draco's side first. Checking his pulse, which was normal, he then proceeded to check on Ginny's condition which was the same. He then turned to the trembling Pansy.

"What do you think you're doing, stunning them like that?" he said, voice laced with anger. "You could've killed them!"

"Don't be silly Blaise, _Expelliarmus_ won't hurt them." Millicent Bulstrode, puppy of the dog that she was, came beside Pansy and hugged her protectively.

"I-I…just couldn't t-take them hu-hugging like t-that." Pansy said, starting to cry.

The crowd stirred and parted to make way for Albus Dumbledore. Behind him were Ron Weasley and his friends. Fred, George and Harry Potter, who were all about to rush down to rescue Ginny, were hovering nearby and now were landing on the Slytherin benches. The game had stopped.

Ron and his brothers rushed towards their unconscious sister. "You're mental, Parkinson!" Ron shouted.

"Perfectly put Ronald." Said both the twins grimly, glaring at the poor Slytherin.

"Ginny…" said Luna, as Harry came over to comfort his girlfriend. Hermione was kneeling down beside Ginny and checking if she's okay.

"I t-think t-that s-she's f-fine." Hermione, also jilted, said. Blaise suddenly wondered if she'll do the CDR once again, but the headmaster had stepped in before anyone can revive someone, and before anyone jinxed again.

Speaking in a loud voice, charmed to sound off all over the place, Albus Dumbledore barked orders for everyone. "The match is over. A rematch will commence three days from now. I order all of the prefects to escort everyone in the Great Hall, where I'm sure the house elves have prepared a very sumptuous meal for everyone." People began moving out of the stadium whispering with everyoe, except those involved in the incident. In a voice that only those near him heard, he turned to Pansy. "Miss Parkinson, I want you to go see Professor Snape. You'll be subjected to detention for your actions." Pansy, still crying, nodded. Millicent went with her. "Mr. Fred Weasley, I'd like you to fly Ginny to the Infirmary to have her checked. Mr. George Weasley, you're to take Mr. Malfoy there too."

George, obviously not pleased but also not one to argue, made a face before answering, "If I must."

"Ron, give her to me." Fred said, mounting his broom.

Blaise moved to get his wand. Pointing it towards Draco, he uttered the spell for him to levitate and gave him to George. The redheaded young man grinned, settling Draco on the broom with him expertly. "Not into carrying a male that much, I see." He told Blaise.

Blaise smirked. "Draco wouldn't like to be carried like a damsel in distress."

The twins went to do what the headmaster bid them to. The old man nodded towards the remaining people. "Why don't you guys go and grab some dinner yourselves?" he smiled at them, his calming effect taking over the group. "I'll see you all there."

The calm was broken when the old man was no longer visible. Ron turned and grabbed Blaise by the collar of his polo shirt. "You!" he said.

"Ron!" Hermione immediately rushed towards the two. "What are you doing?"

"Is it true you're seeing my sister?" Ron ignored her.

"Honestly Ronald, now is not the right time to talk about this." Harry interjected. "We should all get back to the Great Hall."

"And _you_!" Ron rushed towards Harry this time. "If you'd just paid more attention to my sister, she wouldn't have been like this!"

Everyone gaped at Ron. All were surprised at how he was acting.

"Ronald!" Hermione, shocked at Ron's words were clutching her heart. "What are you talking about?"

"If Harry hadn't ignored my sister, they would have been together right now!" Ron shouted at her. He turned back to Harry and Blaise. "You're all taking her for granted. My sister doesn't deserve any of you! She deserves a great guy who would protect her from harm! A guy who would be man enough to love her for real, a man…"

"A man like Draco Malfoy?" a small voice from behind them spoke up.

Everyone turned to Ivanne Castle who was there all the time, standing beside Trey Goodhouse.

"What?" Ron said. "Are you nuts? I could never give my youngest sister to that despicable man!"

"Despicable as he was for you, he's still the man who will do those for her." Trey spoke up.

Ron started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? He's the very reason my baby sister is acting like that! He's the reason she almost drowned, probably…no, certainly the reason why she was out of focus in today's game."

"You're right, Weasel." Blaise spoke up. Everyone turned to face him. "_He is_ the reason why Ginny's been miserable for the past week."

"See? I told y-"

"-but he's always been the answer for her problems." continued Blaise.

Harry nodded. "He's right." He grimly said. "Draco's almost always the one rescuing her. The one who revived her when she drowned, the one who saved her now."

"B-but…"

Ron stopped talking when Luna spoke up. "She's in-love with him, Ron." She said.

"He-he's _Malfoy_." Ron spat the word. "His father was who endangered Ginny's life! How can you all forget that?"

"His _father_, Ron." Hermione answered. "Not Draco, but his father."

"Still…"

"He loves Ginny too." Said Blaise.

* * *

Ginny woke up, feeling her head ache. She opened her eyes, finding herself in the infirmary again. How did she get there anyway? Oh right, Pansy Parkinson had just blasted her with a stunning spell.

Ginny tried sitting up. She cradled her head with her right hand and almost jumped when a drawling voice spoke up.

"You're awake."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice. She knew that voice too well. Sure enough, she found Draco sitting up in the next bed, looking at her and smiling.

The whole infirmary, Ginny felt, began to look more posh and elegant as he sat up, his knees sticking up, making an inverted V, the covers thrown over his legs. His arms were folded over his knees and his head was turned towards her. It felt strange to see Draco in a hospital bed. He looked vulnerable for some part, but still, he looked powerful. One thing was sure though. His presence excited her. The things that happened earlier all came back to her. How she fell, stopped and crashed into Draco's waiting arms.

She felt shy all of a sudden.

"Drac-Malfoy?" she spoke up, glad her voice wasn't shaking.

"Call me Draco, Ginevra." He smiled openly this time. "I'm always reminded of who my family is anyway."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Why are we here?" For sure, she didn't fall. What was she doing in the infirmary then? And why was Draco there too?

"Madam Pomfrey said Pansy stunned both of us." He said, the smile on his face vanishing. "Just wait until I get my hands on her."

Ginny felt angry. Why Pug-face did that to her was still vague. All she remembered was Draco and her were hugging tight…

That must be why Pansy stunned them.

Ginny giggled. Draco, not knowing why she was laughing, stared at her in surprise. "Why are you laughing?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Remember the time that I pried her off you?"

Draco's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Then he remembered and everything became clear. "Oh, you mean she got jealous?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Draco's eyebrow rose. "So, that means you were also jealous when she kissed me that day?"

Ginny's happiness was momentarily jilted with humiliation. _There's nothing to be shy about, you git! He practically knows you're into him!_ her inner voice said.

Meeting his eyes, she raised her eyebrow too. Her courage was returning. All her boldness that made her Gryffindor seeped back into her veins. For the first time in many days, she faced Draco with conviction.

"Yes, I was."

* * *

Draco had been watching her sleep when she awoke. Her body was turned towards him, giving him a nice view of her face. She looked peaceful in her sleep, with her crimson hair framing her face that made his fingers itch to touch them and smooth them down. He loved the way her eyelashes almost touched her cheeks, loved the way her lips settled in a peaceful line, not smiling but not pouting also. He loved the way her shoulders rose up and down with her every breath. He loved them all. He loves her.

He thought of climbing her bed and sleeping beside her. Man, he could do this forever. Stare at her while she sleep, be the first thing she sees when she wakes up in the morning, hug her tight when she tells him she's cold, make love to her as many times as she wants to.

He shook his head and took a loud breath in. He needs to stop thinking about these things. He's bound to lose his sanity if he doesn't.

When she woke up, he loved the way her eyes flickered from one thing to the other, taking them all in and remembering. He knew he should hate…no loathe Pug-face for this, but he was glad to spend the night with Ginny alone, even if she was a bedside table away from him.

He had woken almost instantly, when he heard a door close. Madam Pomfrey was impressed at his speedy consciousness but told him that there was no way he was leaving the infirmary. He was going to spend the night in the hospital wing, no matter what, like it or not.

Unknown to the old nurse, Draco wasn't the least complaining about it. He would feign unconsciousness if he has to, just to spend the night with the one he loves.

The nurse was away, probably dining with the professors in the Great Hall, where he knew everyone was talking about the two of them, Ginny and him.

And now, Ginny was telling him that she was indeed jealous of the Pug-face. He saw her boldness and decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Jealous? A weasel is jealous of a dog?" he said, trying his best not to look happy. Not just yet, later when everything is right, he would tell her. Not now. Just let her talk.

"All because of a ferret." He heard her say, saw the way her eyebrow rose up. An exact copy of his own.

"A handsome ferret?" he said.

"Definitely."

The two of them grinned. Ginny was baring her soul to him now. He should be too.

"What about the ferret's Spanish friend?" he asked, suddenly ruining the entire mood.

Ginny's face lost its boldness for a moment, and Draco felt like an arse. He shouldn't have asked that. _Remember last time, you prat?_

"Draco…" Ginny called out. Draco looked at her steadily, his defenses going up again. It's hard not to feel defensive. What if she tells him it's Blaise she wants now? What if he's too late? He should say it. He needs to say it. Now. Before she's gone.

"I love you." Draco said, baring his all to the redhead who was sitting a bedside table away from him, looking astounded, looking surprised. Looking ready to cry…

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is my friends! As promised, before the weekend is over, I'm posting Chapter Eight. Yey for me! Anyway, I'm happy to reach and overcome my 20-reviews expectation. I didn't expect to get a lot from the readers because I knew there were so many people writing stories about my hero and heroine, but I'm so very thankful for the fact that you guys loved this. I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, but let's all see if time permits me. Chapter nine is underway. I have gone far as much as to type the disclaimer of it but I thought I'd post this first. I was going to post both of them together, but I knew, as a fanfic reader myself, that you guys would want something new sooner. So, because the ninth wasn't complete yet, I'm hoping you guys would be happy 'cos of this! Toodles loves! 


	9. Chapter 9 This Ain’t Just a Thing

**Disclaimer:** Can I rent Draco for a day? No? Well then I guess I should just give JKR all the credit. Same old, same old. What you know isn't mine.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you weren't disappointed with the last chapter. I didn't plan on that being like _that_…but my hands couldn't stop typing it so I'm hoping you'll be happy with that. Anyway, I hope you'll all remember to review the chapter after you've finished it. Alright? Loves!

* * *

Chapter 9 – This Ain't Just a Thing That You Give Up

It seemed that everyone was having trouble breathing that day. Ginny had also forgotten that she needed to. But unlike Blaise, her heart was throbbing because of Draco's confession.

She stared at the boy who suddenly lost all the things that made him Malfoy. Well, at least in behavior.

His silver-grey eyes were staring into her hazel ones, making tears appear and threaten to cross her face downwards. But the usual coldness was gone, a look of uncertainty was mirrored in those silver orbs. His reddish-pink lips, usually curled in a smirk, were drawn into a thin line, although they weren't trembling like the pink pair she has. His eyebrows, with one always arched up arrogantly, were now furrowing in confusion and…fear?

See. It was hard to breathe when you're faced with a _Malfoy_ who was looking scared and hesitant, looking worried and uncertain. Especially if the _Malfoy_ was _Draco_ and especially if he had just told you he loves you.

It was like early Christmas. No, much better than that. No classes for a whole year? Nah…that pales in comparison. Really, nothing compares to this. Ginny had longed for the impossible. Never in her wildest dreams would she know that it would come true.

"A-are…_Ahem_! Are you okay?" Draco said, obviously fighting his uncertainty.

Ginny nodded, the tears falling. Her hand automatically went up to dry the tears and felt Draco move. In an instant the boy was in front of her, peering at her face, cupping her cheeks with his warm hands.

"Hey, love." Draco said, voice sounding funny. He was trying hard to laugh but not succeeding. "I thought that would make you happy."

Ginny looked into his eyes…those eyes that made her go weak…and smiled. "I _am_ happy." She nodded again. "I'm just…" and not knowing what to say, she flung her arms towards Draco and embraced his neck, crying.

Draco was obviously taken aback. It was his first time to comfort a girl and all was new to him. This sudden action Ginevra made was new to him. But he felt it was as if they were doing it together for an eternity already.

* * *

Draco slowly placed his hands on her back, feeling the way they fitted together was a grace. He felt that they were custom-made for each other. They fitted like a puzzle perfectly. He couldn't ask for more.

Ginny was still crying and Draco was panicking a little inside. Even though she said _she_ _was happy, _he wasn't certain.Sure, he was Slyhterin's Prince, known to have the ultimate collection of females, known for his expertise in handling them. But never, in his entire life, had he held a crying girl. He never stayed around to witness the girls he had before crying. He was out of their lives as soon as they start to whine. Their feminine wiles don't work for Draco. He was immune to them.

Or so he thought.

The more Ginny cried, the more he felt weakened. Each sob gave way to the rising fear and the realization that he was the one who made her cry. His first time to say what he truly feels to a girl and she cries!

That's why you can't blame Draco if he pushed Ginny away. Gently, of course. But he pushed her away from him. He wasn't really sure of how she felt for _him_. And somehow, her crying made him all the more uncertain.

Ginny stared at him, puzzled as to why he let go. Her tears were still fresh and she was still pouting. "W-what's wrong?"

Draco nervously ran trembling fingers through his hair to hide them. He wasn't sure if he's nervous because Ginny's feelings weren't still unknown to him or the fact that she's too close to him and that her tear-stricken face made her look more angelic. "I-I' m sorry."

"What for?" she asked, touching his face. He automatically drew closer to her touch.

"You were crying." He told her, not knowing what to say. Saying 'I love you' made him more open to her, but his inner chaotic self made it hard to get the feelings out. He wasn't sure he understands himself.

All of a sudden, Ginny laughed. Not the forced, sickening giggles girls give him when he gives them attention. And not the shrill, evil witch laugh Pansy does, certainly. It was bubbly, warm and it made him want to laugh too.

But he didn't. He still wasn't able to laugh, knowing it might be because he was too late. "What's so funny?" he said, grumbling out the words. He was irritated, a little. How can she laugh at a time like this? Ginevra Weasley was the only girl ever to laugh at him like this. He wasn't even cracking up a joke.

"You." Ginny managed to blurt out. She was laughing madly now and Draco, although he loved the way she laughed, felt stung.

"Me?" he said, voice edging to anger. "You find me saying how I feel for you funny? Well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to arrange a more romantic way of telling it which I'm sure Blaise did!"

He started to walk away from the girl who was stopped by his sudden outburst of annoyance and frustration. He wanted to tell it to her in a romantic way. But his stupidity had disabled him of doing so. He gritted his teeth and stomped further until he was almost near the door when he heard the words.

They were softly spoken. Traces of the earlier laugh were gone. It broke the silence swiftly, and the words settled directly towards his heart making him weak-kneed.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion. The time must have stopped when she blurted out the words. A cool wind blew inside the room from an open window, and the candle lights danced with it.

Draco slowly faced her. She had been waiting, waiting to see his face when she told him that she loved him too. She saw his face, his handsome face turning towards her, looking surprised. For a moment, nothing but the surprise in his face could be seen. Ginny felt fear though she knew she had won the fight. She'll never lose him again.

And then, just as slowly as he turned, he smiled. And from there, everything moved fast.

He took large strides to cover the distance between them and in an instant she was in his arms again and his lips was covering hers.

It was, at first, a mere crashing of lips. A second came, another…and then it became an exploration. Draco kissed her hungrily, open-mouthed, as if devouring her lips. And she was doing the same. Their heads moved oppositely, with Draco's hands cupping her head gently. When his tongue darted in, it sent shivers down Ginny's whole body. She didn't have time to think. Not that she needed to anyway. She met his tongue with hers, feeling his arms harden and the kiss deepen.

It was titillating, the way Draco's hands slid on her back, pulling her closer to him. But she responded in the same way: hot, rough, wet.

Every little thing she did, stupid as they _were_ for some, paid off. Draco was kissing her like he needed it. His tongue was dancing with hers in an unknown tune. His fingers were caressing her back like he had been doing it for a long time.

Ginny's own hands had lives of their own. One moment, they were in his hair, feeling the softness of each silver strand. The next, they would be on his shoulders, knowing each part and tracing each taut muscle. And finally, they would be on his chest, feeling the warmth, the assured safety, the love.

Eventually, the need to breathe air separated their hungry mouths. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Ginny was having her first, real kiss. Draco was too, in the real sense of it.

"I-I…"

"Y-you…"

Both had started talking at the same time and it broke the awkwardness. They both laughed and Draco told her to go first.

"I don't even know what to say!" Ginny laughed.

Draco grinned. "Well, I was about to say that you were great. I mean, in kissing." He said, earning a blush from her.

"Really?" she said, for that was all she could say. She wanted to kiss him again and not talk to him, but she knew they had some matters to attend to first. _Like telling him about Blaise._ "Draco, there's something you need to know."

He smiled softly. "Is there anything more surprising than the amazing bouncing ferret falling in love with the littlest red weasel?" he said, sitting beside her and taking her hand. "What is it?"

_Yeah, like littlest weasel is scheming with the ferret's best friend and deceiving him._

"I just wanted to-" she never got the words out for the door opened and in came her brothers, followed by Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ivanne, Trey, Colin and _uh-oh_ Blaise…

* * *

Blaise took one look at Draco's face and knew that the two had reconciled. His stupid friend looked deliriously happy before they all came in and Blaise saw how the happiness drained out of his face the moment Draco saw him.

"Malfoy! What are you doing to my sister?" Ron bellowed, launching himself forward towards Draco, but was held back by Fred and George.

"Easy brother." Said Fred, or George.

"Don't show Hermione your tendencies of becoming an ogre." George, or was it Fred, said.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and Blaise read the lines that passed silently between the two. The act made his heart ache.

"I'm fine Ron." Ginny said sarcastically. "Thank you for asking."

Ron looked surprised then ashamed. "Sorry Gin-bug." He muttered apologetically.

Ginny stood up from her bed and walked towards the group and hugged her brother. "Don't worry, Ronnie-kins. I _am_ fine." She said. She stood in front of everyone, wearing a big smile, spreading her hands like wings and twirling slowly around. "See? Still has two arms, my head's still here…" she never got to finish her statement for Luna and Ivanne had hugged her.

When the two finished drowning the poor Red with hugs and kisses, it was Hermione's turn. The Gryffindor genius asked questions like "Does your head hurt?" before hugging the poor girl tightly. Colin hugged her quickly, then her brothers flocked her. Blaise and Trey were staying back.

Blaise felt eyes staring at him, knowing they were Draco's. He met his gaze and saw the happiness in his eyes which was banked immediately by anger. Blaise wondered if Ginny had told his friend already.

"What are you all doing here?" a frantic, but motherly voice said from behind. "What are you doing to my patients?"

They all turned to see a very scandalized Madam Pomfrey. George, who has Ginny under his arms, giving her an affectionate knuckle-rub in the head, instantly dropped her, and she almost crashed towards the floor. Of course Madam Pomfrey wouldn't understand that siblings just do those for fun and to show how much they care. No. Madam Pomfrey does not believe in 'sweet maulings'. She believes in health and health alone.

"OUT!" she bellowed. Everyone was so scared, even Draco stood up from Ginny's bed and went up to his own. "OUT!" Ginny scampered to climb on her bed and threw her blanket around her in protection if ever the old nurse transfigured into a dragon. All around them, the others scuttled like mice and were out of the infirmary in an instant.

Blaise and the others didn't stop running until they were out of the hallway leading to the infirmary. All were panted when they stopped.

"Boy, that nurse sure is mad!" said Fred-George.

"Even Draco was scared!" added Fred-George.

All laughed but stopped when Luna wondered aloud. "Do you think he already knows?"

Everyone looked at her. Blaise knew what she was wondering about. It's time to let the secret out. Even if they just did it for one day, he wasn't sure Draco would enjoy being played like that. Especially since Blaise heard how miserable Draco felt last night.

He was worried. Worried that Draco might hate him and Ginny for it. Draco isn't the trusting type of person. What would he do when he finds out that it was all an act and his tears were in vain?

But were they really in vain? Judging from the atmosphere in the infirmary and the fact that he was beside her holding Ginny's hands, wouldn't that mean that everything was all right? This was what they wanted. Make him jealous for him to accept his true feelings for Ginny.

But still, Blaise had a strange feeling that Draco wasn't going to be happy about it.

"What does he already know?" said Harry. Luna didn't answer. She instead turned to Blaise, eyes questioning.

"That my relationship with Ginny was fake."

"What!" came the answer of those who didn't know.

"They just pretended to be together to make Draco jealous." Hermione said.

"B-but why would they do that?" asked Ron.

"And why didn't you tell us?" added Harry.

"My guess is that you guys are trying to make him jealous so that he would admit his true feelings for Ginny, is that correct?" asked one of the twins.

Blaise nodded.

"But why would you do that to your friend?" Harry suspiciously said. "You're practically cheating him."

"And _my_ guess is that you're in-love with my sister too, is that correct?" asked the other twin.

Blaise didn't answer.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey had ordered the two of them to sleep. She magicked the lights off and left the two alone to look at her potions closet.

Draco made sure the old nurse wasn't around. He was facing Ginny but the girl had thrown her covers over her head.

"Psst!" he called. "Psst, Gin! Red."

Ginny moved to bring the covers down and looked at him curiously. "What?" she whispered.

Draco smiled, feeling a thing close to being giddy…for Malfoys are never giddy…climb up from his toes to his arms. He longed to cover Ginny with a hug and the two of them would sleep together but for now, this was the best thing he could do with a dragon of a nurse just outside the room.

"Goodnight!" he greeted.

Ginny grinned happily. "Goodnight, Draco."

They stared at each other for a while, not knowing where to go from there. Then Draco, not taking another moment of him just _staring_ at the girl, said what he really wanted to say again.

"I love you." he said. "Remember that, or I'll hex you." He said, grinning widely.

* * *

Ginny felt guilt wash all over her. She hadn't been able to tell him about Blaise and their deception.

Soon.

Tomorrow would be a good time. Tomorrow they would straighten everything out. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

_I just hope he wouldn't hate me for that._

"I'll remember Draco." She answered. "Because I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 9 is here! Don't you just love me? Hehe. But I love you guys more! Anyway, I sort of got WB again for this chappie so if it sucks a little, that's the cause. I was having trouble with Korean DVDs so I couldn't concentrate. Anyway, I hope you guys would bear with this. There's a kiss so I hope that makes up for the lousiness! I love you guys! Stay safe and eat bananas! MUWAH! 


	10. Chapter 10 Better Off Without You

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what! Draco _wanted_ to be mine, but so did Blaise and JKR sort of freaked out. So I'm stuck here again, owning nothing but the hard work I put into this.

**A/N:** And I'm back with a new Chapter. Hope that endears me to you. Anyway, thank you again to the people who put me on their author/story alert list, their fave author/story list and to those who don't tire of reviewing my work even though I've messed up so many times.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Better Off Without You

Ginny opened her eyes when a sudden flash of light flooded the whole room.

Madam Pomfrey had just opened the curtains near her.

_And so, the nurse's concern ends._ Ginny thought.

Madam Pomfrey, nurse as she may be, only cares for the sick and the sick alone. Be it injured, fevered or jinxed. She can magically bring back everyone's health. But for her, healthy people have no place in the infirmary. They just bring distraction to the patients. Well, except her of course.

That time, Ginny had a huge feeling that the nurse had found her healthy and was shooing her away from the infirmary.

One part of Ginny was glad that, well of course, that she was okay. Being blasted because of hugging wasn't exactly fun. The other didn't want to go so soon. She wanted to be with Draco longer. Going back outside the infirmary was going back to the lion's den, where they could be gulped up in a single beat, in whole. She knew everyone was talking about it and she knew she could handle it for the simple reason that Draco was beside her.

Only, he wasn't beside her. Or the bed beside her rather where he should be. Ginny pouted. How dare that prat leave so soon?

Suddenly, she got scared. What if the things that happened last night were just a dream? She traced her lips. No, it couldn't have been a dream. She could practically feel his lips on her again. Red blushed.

Uh-oh. Did she get fooled by Draco? Worse than waking up to find that it was _just_ a dream was finding that it _was_ true that it happened, but it wasn't real. Tsk-tsk. Here she goes again.

Sadly, she got up of her bed and went towards the window. It was early morning, maybe about 9 or so. She could see no one outside except the occasional tree and the vastness of Hogwarts. They must be dining right now in the Hall. Suddenly she felt hungry.

"If you hurry up, you might still catch the breakfast meal." Said the nurse, who was already swishing her wand to make her bed. "Your boyfriend left already."

Ginny looked surprised. _Boyfriend?_ She thought. _That sounds nice._

But why would the nurse call Draco her boyfriend? Unless…

Oh no! The old lady probably have seen them kissing last night, or heard them talk. Ginny blushed furiously. _No way is this happening!_ She screamed silently. This was like being caught by your parents. How humiliating!

"Do be modest enough, young Weasley, and make sure you do couple things outside the infirmary and where no one can see." Said the nurse, who was still swishing around. Then, looking at her eyes, Madam Pomfrey added, "The Evil might not like his prince to be associated with the Good's princess."

* * *

Draco checked himself for the tenth time. He was whistling again and people were starting to wonder.

_What do you care anyway?_ He asked himself. _They can wonder for all they want._

He had been banished from the infirmary as soon as he opened his eyes. Madam Pomfrey had told him that, with a little subtlety, he was healthy and that he should pick up his arse and leave. So he didn't have time to watch Red sleep on again. And his plan of going to the Hall with her today was ruined.

"Leave it to the old nurse to ruin the moment." He grumbled as he was making his way towards the Great Hall. He was with Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise trailing behind him. They still weren't speaking to each other, although he had caught his friend looking at him as if about to say something. _Must be jealous_. He grinned.

"Gee Draco, you look mighty happy today." Goyle told him and Crabbe seconded.

"Nice of you two to notice." He said, good-naturedly. Stupid as the two were, they know Draco well. Only Blaise knows him more better.

"What got you in this mood?" Crabbe asked.

"Nothing you need to know right now, mate." He told him, smirking.

"Heard that Goyle? He called me mate!" Crabbe boasted to his friend. They were nearing the entrance to the Hall.

"I heard, I heard." Goyle said, pouting at the boy. Turning to Draco, he gave him a sad-puppy-eye look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mate, Goyle. Mate."

Goyle grinned. "Heard that? Two mates!"

Crabbe was about to complain but Draco had enough. He held up his hand and said, "Stop." Then he pushed the door to the Hall open.

The buzzing of daily gossip stopped when everyone saw the newcomers. All turned into their direction except for the teachers who had never been concerned about the events in the Hall as long as nobody hurts somebody.

Draco's spirits sank a little. _Here we go again_. He said to himself. _The harpies are out to eat me again_. His gaze automatically went to the Gryffindor table, but aside from Fred, George and Ron, there wasn't any other red-head.

Ron was glaring at him, following his actions as he moved towards his table. He could feel his gaze on him as he sat. Looking up, he saw that Ron was just _gazing_ at him curiously. As if waiting for something to happen.

_What's wrong with this Weasel?_

Millicent Bulstrode suddenly started laughing. Pansy was looking worried when he looked their way. He was really starting to get irritated. They were ruining his mood. It seems as if something was wrong and he really couldn't figure it out.

Everyone was staring at them, Pansy wasn't cracking up a mean joke on someone, Millicent was looking at him like he was a stupid worm, and to top it all off, he had a feeling everyone was giggling about him, in a mean sort of way.

He was about to demand what was wrong when Millicent said, "Have you heard? Blaise and the Weaselette were _pretending_ to be lovers to _get back _at Draco."

* * *

Blaise swallowed the lump in his throat and urged himself to look at Draco. A very surprised Draco.

Millicent was on a roll. Pansy wasn't even listening to her anymore. The she-pug was staring at Draco, afraid.

"I guess Blaise had enough of Draco getting all the good ladies and decided to side with the Weaselette. And the poor girl, who nearly went nuts, if she wasn't still, thought Draco would be jealous if Blaise and she were to be lovers." Said Millicent, twirling her spoon in the air. "Isn't that so far-fetched, Pans? Draco doesn't even care about the girl. And," she turned to Blaise. "What were you thinking Blaisey?"

_I honestly don't know._ He thought. Draco's eyes had fired up and the hurt was evident. Blaise didn't know what to say. He knew his friend didn't want to be tricked like that. Not when Draco knew that he knew his real feelings about Ginevra.

For once in his life, Blaise felt like he wanted to melt.

Draco was still staring at him, sparks shooting from his eyes. He looked hurt, deceived, and dangerous.

Millicent was still droning on and on. She wouldn't stop and nobody was really trying to stop her. Blaise felt sick. Everyone stared at them, whispering about his deceit and Ginny being a whore. He heard the Gryffindors come into her rescue and the whole of the Hall was buzzing with different opinions.

"Stop!" Blaise shouted, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "Stop it all of you!" he turned to Draco. "They got it all wrong Drake. Gin-"

"Wrong?" Draco stopped him, poison dripping from his voice. "Wrong Blaise?"

"Draco…"

"_You_ know what I felt for Ginny! _You_ know how I dreamt of her! And _you_ know what I was going through even though I didn't tell you!"

Draco was standing up now. His silver eyes were scorching and he was furious. Everyone had shut up and was now staring at them, some mouths hanging open.

"I know, mate. But-"

"_Don't call me mate!_" Draco shouted and went out of the hall, still regally, colliding with Ginny.

"Draco…" he heard Ginny call out.

But his friend didn't even acknowledge the girl. Blaise turned to Millicent who was staring in surprise just like everyone else. "How did you know?"

Bulstrode tried to regain composure. "I overheard you talking to the Gryffindors last night."

"Last night?" Blaise asked, feeling at a loss for a moment.

"I was walking with Pansy last night, she just finished talking to Professor Snape and we saw you outside the infirmary."

Oh, yeah. Blaise now remembered.

_You're an A-class prat, Blaise. Nobody compares to you._

* * *

Ginny stared curiously at Draco's retreating back.

What happened?

She ran to catch up with him, touching his arm when she did. But Draco cringed and kept his arm away from her reach.

"Draco?" she called him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he answered silently. Ginny took a step backward when she saw his eyes. The silver orbs were burning. Anger was evident in them. "You don't know? Or is this more pretending?"

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. _He knows?_

"Yes, Red. I know." he told her, still speaking silently. His voice was hard, cold. The warmth and the love she felt in them were nowhere.

"D-Draco…"

"It's fine you know." he said, staring at her. He made her feel so little. "That my only best friend and the only girl I truly loved were scheming against me. _To get back_." His eyes slit in those words.

"N-no…you got everything wrong, Draco." She stammered. She must make him understand. Nobody's getting back on anybody. She just wanted to know what she is for him. Blaise had told her he likes her. She wasn't getting back at him. No. She wasn't. Absolutely not!

"Stuff it _Weasel_." He cut her off. "Whatever you say won't change the fact that you cheated me." And he walked away.

Ginny stared at him helplessly. Her limbs couldn't move, her lips were immobilized and no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to speak and call out his name. The only ones moving in her were her hair that was played by the air, her fast beating heart and the tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny…" someone called out. She tried looking behind her, but she couldn't. Blaise appeared in front of her. "Ginny, are you alright?"

She only stared at him. She tried hating him, cursing and just hating him, but she felt numb. Her heart was still beating hard though, telling her to go ran after Draco.

Blaise hugged her and whispered that he will talk to him, make him understand that it was his fault, not hers. They weren't getting back at him, and that Draco would again talk to her.

To this, Ginny's knees buckled and she collapsed in his arms. She was crying openly now, crying out Draco's name.

"Draco, I-I…Blaise…" she cried. "Draco won't love me anymore. He'll hate me forever. Everyone can hate me…b-but…"

"Shh…don't cry Gin. Not everybody hates you. I don't. I love you." he said, consolingly, patting her hair.

She withdrew and looked at him, the sudden softness of his words stabbed her violently. Suddenly she felt disturbed. "Blaise…"

Blaise held her shoulders. "It's time you know this, Gin." He said, looking nervous. "I know you'll probably hate me for this but…I'm _in-love_ with you."

Ginevra Weasley didn't know what to say, what to feel, what to think. She didn't know why she was here, who she was talking to and what they were talking about. Her mind suddenly went blank. And she ran.

She ran away, hoping her feet would take her somewhere quiet, somewhere where she can think. Anywhere but here.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a tough Chapter to write. The words weren't flowing naturally and I guess my WB's still with me. So it sucks. And I also suck in those _moment of truth _moments so I can understand if you want to throw tomatoes at me. I'll work on the next chapter better, I've been really busy this week and the ideas I got for this chapter sort of flew away. Haha! Read on anyways, and don't forget to review! Loves! 


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Just Leave Me Hanging

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, can I buy Draco?

**A/N:** Hohoho! Here I am again! Wow guys, I'm really, _really_ pleased to see 42 reviews for this story! I'm glad you're all loving this! And special thanks to jenny8 for offering to be a beta reader! May this be a start of a beautiful friendship even though I didn't know what a beta means at first…yeah I know I'm stupid. Okay, here's Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11 – Don't Just Leave Me Hanging On

Draco was lying in his bed that night, thinking of nothing but Ginny.

Ginny, Ginny. GINNY!

He sat up for the millionth time and ruffled his hair. He had been crying…no, just a few, stupid tears having lives of their own, spilling from his eyes…and his head was already aching. It was three in the morning and he hasn't slept yet.

Learning that you're best friend and the girl you love…_loved prat, past tense_…had been scheming behind your back to hurt you was a huge blow for him. Yes. It was unexpected and very un-Draco of him to be hurt because of deceit and treachery, for he had watched his parents do those all the time and he had done them loads of times as well himself to get what he wants, _but_ used as he was to being deceiving and to be around those people who deceived, it wouldn't change the fact that he trusted Blaise and he love…_loved_…Gi…Weaselette…_no, the scheming, impoverished slu-…whor-…_

Damn! He couldn't even bring himself to think evilly of the girl. He could still feel her kisses and as he lay down again, he was imagining her beside him, smiling.

He was doomed.

Blaise _effing_ Zabini should just shrivel up and die. Maybe he ought to torture the guy. _Cruciatus_ maybe?

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

_Who in bloody hell could that be? In this wee hours of the morning too._ He wondered, but he didn't make a move. Let whoever prat knocking outside knock.

"Open up, Draco." Blaise's urgent voice said.

_Shite! He's still up?_

Draco pretended to not hear his knocks and closed his eyes.

He missed G-Weas-_RED…alright? Red!_

He missed Red already. She had been in his arms for one second and gone for the next. That was all because of her and her dishonesty. All of this was her and Blaise's fault. If they haven't done anything like be the traitors they were then he would have been spending the night with Ginny…_ he gritted his teeth in annoyance as the name casually siddled in his minds…_ and be locked in both arms and lips.

He remembered their kiss the day before. It was sweet at first, gentle and innocent. But it gradually heated up and sort of blew him off. Who knew the Gryffindor Princess had so much fire in her. Then again, who knew the Slytherin Prince would kiss Gryffindor Princess?

It was making him sick. There was something in him that made him feel like he was missing something. He couldn't guess what it was. He only knew he was hurt and his Malfoy instinct of getting even was kicking his sides.

"Draco!" Blaise called. He had forgotten that the traitor he called best mate was still knocking outside, knocking harshly to be opened up to, for Draco had changed the password of his head boy room.

Perks of being head boy in his fifth year.

It was last year when he and Blaise were talking of being head boys and prefects. They were having a good laugh about not obeying the current head boy Lincoln and their prefect Thomas. As usual, the prince and his second in command were fooling around. They have talked about how ridiculous it was for the professors to make head boys and prefects out of wimps like Lincoln and Thomas when the ones people truly obey were the two of them, Draco and Blaise. Dumbledore himself had overheard and the two were called immediately to the headmaster's office and grimly but still a little jovially, they were lectured about respecting authority and stuff like that. The next thing they knew they were being announced as head boy and prefect the next year to 'hopefully make Hogwarts students be more obeying to the only people they care to obey'.

Thinking about that made Draco even more troubled. Blaise was his friend. His _only _true friend and they have been with each other since they were toddlers. Is his anger really worth this?

Come to think of it, had it not been for their plan, Draco would've been being still a prat to Ginny and he still wouldn't have accepted his feelings and be able to tell them to Ginny and to kiss her and touch her and…_love her._

Yes. He still loves her. Loves as in present tense. And he guessed he would still love the red-head in the future. It bothered him really. This was a huge revelation for him, to be in love with someone and plan one's future with the one he loves. It was cruel, but it was doing wonders for Draco.

He suddenly felt light and felt the burden of the knowledge that Blaise and Ginny tricked him lift. Maybe he ought to really know the truth.

He stood, walked and opened the door…

* * *

Blaise reeled back from the impact of Draco's punch.

_Man, that hurts._

"What do you mean you're in-love with Ginny?" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. They were inside his room, talking things over. He had already told Draco of how he proposed to Ginny the plan and how he was able to convince her. Draco was about to shake his hand when he stopped him.

"_Wait mate." Blaise said. "There's something else you need to know."_

_Draco's eyes clouded in anger again. "Don't tell me you touched her? If you did, then I swear in Merlin's name that I'd-"_

"_No, silly. I didn't touch Red." Blaise answered. "But aside from wanting to help the two of you…I did it because…" he trailed off, not sure if he should say it. He didn't know how he would react to it. All he knew was Draco was possessive. And he was doomed if he wouldn't be able to make Draco understand._

"_What?" his friend asked, walking over to the couches by the fireplace and sitting on one, massaging his nose-bridge._

_Blaise stared at his friend for a while and noted the fogged eyes…he must have cried…and the troubled look in them. Ha has to tell him._

"_I'm in-love with Ginevra."_

And so Draco had sat up, stood, crossed their distance in long strides easily and placed a bloody punch on his face.

"Just that, I'm also in-love with her." Blaise massaged his right cheek, tasting blood where his teeth cut them.

"B-but…_the hell with you!_" shouted Draco. "_You_ know I liked her first." Draco plopped against the bed columns and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you doing this?" he looked up sharply, but his voice suddenly was tired.

"I don't know." Blaise walked over and sat down beside him. "All I know was she was beginning to grow on me when you started dreaming about her."

"Damn it, Blaise! I know friends are supposed to share stuff but Ginny's no ordinary thing! What am I supposed to do? Share her with you? You'd have to kill me first." Draco told him strongly. "There's no way I'm giving her up."

"I know." Blaise exclaimed, suddenly feeling tired too.

Draco laid his upper body on the bed and groaned. Blaise joined him. No one said anything for a moment. It was Blaise who shattered the silence.

"She loves you too, you know?" he said, turning only his head to look at Draco who was staring up to the ceiling. The boy turned and looked at him in the eye.

"I know."

Blaise smiled. "And I know defeat when I see one."

"Was there a battle?" Draco stared and smirked at the ceiling again.

Blaise laughed. "No, I guess there wasn't."

Silence reigned again for sometime then Draco broke it this time around. "What about you?" he asked Blaise.

"Me?"

"Yes, does she know?"

"I told her when you ran off."

"I didn't ran off. What did she say?"

"Nothing really. _She_ ran off."

Silence again. Then…

"Blaise…" Draco said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry mate." Blaise said, smiling at the guy who was now staring at him. "I'll be fine." He paused. "But could you just do me a favor and let me have her for tomorrow? I promise not to turn her against you."

Draco pretended to think. "Sure. But promise not to touch her first too."

* * *

Ginny had trouble sleeping the night before. Her head hurt of all the crying she had done. She was doing that a lot. All because of Malfoy.

She wondered what he was doing.

And as if by some sort of magic, he passed by, passing her silently and entering the Great Hall. Blaise was walking beside him.

'

"Great. Now they're friends again. What about me?" she grumbled after a moan. "I hate both of them."

"Hate both who?" asked Ron.

Ginny didn't hear him and continued to grumble to herself.

"That Draco…he ignores me like we never kissed…and the nerve of that Blaise…he's responsible for all this!"

"Who kissed whose nerves?" Luna asked.

Ginny felt that she was now walking beside no one and so she looked up and saw them all stopped walking and staring at her. "What?"

"Gin…you were talking to yourself again." Ivanne told her. "What's wrong? Do you want to go eat at the Great Hall today?"

All of them nodded, indicating that that was all their questions and she laughed forcibly after staring at them stupidly.

_They're probably thinking I'm going to drown myself again._

"Yes, I'm sure I'm eating here." She said, walking again and chin up, she waltzed in to the Hall where she ignored the eyes of many. She prohibited her eyes to wander but as soon as she sat down, they went off to find the pair of silver orbs they had always wanted to look into. But the slimy dragon-ferret and the Spanish side-kick were eating, acting as if nothing happened. And it irritates her.

_Well, they were obviously not crying their hearts and eyes out last night…and early this morning._ Said Ginny to herself. She felt her heart sink and she bit back the gasp or choke threatening to go out of her throat. _Where does this leave me?_

She silently stirred her breakfast cereal and forced herself to eat.

"Attention!" the headmaster was saying. "The rematch for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would commence two days from now and since Christmas is nearing, I'm giving you all an early treat." The room buzzed with excitement. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco looking bored, but listening.

_I just love how he looks like he's bored but in reality he's not. I love how his face looks so blank, it'd be wonderful to surprise him with a kiss…oh shut up Ginevra! He hates you!_

Ginny looked down and closed her eyes tightly, achieving what she wanted: letting the tears fall without touching her cheeks. The only damp thing now was her eyelashes. Nobody would've guessed she cried for even a moment. Unless they were Bill, her brother who was the only one who knew her trick.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff would be playing on the same day too." And the room erupted with cheers, excitement and catcalls. "Ahem…_AHEM!_" Dumbledore magicked his voice again. "After the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match," he said when everyone stayed silent. "This is if the Snitch was found quickly, the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game would immediately follow." The old man laughed. "We wanted to get to the Championships earlier so that you could all focus your attention to school more." Calls of dismay followed. "And…_AND…_the championship would commence five days after that and the winning team would be excused from working on the Christmas Ball we're having this year." The room buzzed again.

_A ball? Again?_

Ginny looked at Hermione. "A ball?" she asked the girl who shrugged.

"But were not having over students from Durmstrangs and Beauxbattons again like last time. This time, it would be just for you, students of Hogwarts." The old man explained. "So I suggest to the four Seekers of each house, Mr. Potter, Mr. Tinker, Mr. Kelley and Mr. Malfoy, that you find the Snitch quickly. For the winning team would get first pick on their dates for the ball."

Ginny's spirit sank and flew right out the door. _If I want to date Draco, I'll have to win. But if we don't win…then there's no way and chance in this world that he would pick me…_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to cut it short. I figured it would be good to end it here for now. I promise to give you a longer one next chappie. But here's something to watch out for: Blaise and Ginny's talk…AND! Who would win the Championship and whether or not Draco and Ginny would talk again. So review me, don't forget. Because I love it when you do. It makes me want to write and update sooner! Toodles! 


	12. Chapter 12 Everything Inside of Me

**Disclaimer:** Don't you think it's fun to read/write disclaimers? Haha! My disclaimer for this chapter would be…_Bugger off!_ I don't own anything 'cept the fantasy I have to own Draco…and Blaise…and Harry.

**A/N:** Okay so here's the next chapter because I love you all. I'm trying my best to keep up with my imagination because now that my WB's lifted, my mind is going nuts with ideas to write…sighs here goes…

* * *

Chapter 12 – Everything Inside of Me

Draco felt Ginny's gaze at him the moment she sat down on her seat. She was directly ahead of him, and he knows she was looking at him between Harry's and Ron's heads. He wanted to look back and stare at her hazel eyes but he opted to eat his crepes in silence.

The headmaster, after he announced the early treat of having two matches of Quidditch in one day and having the ball, went back to the head table. All around him, the students were buzzing with excitement and apprehension. Draco was feeling a little delighted himself.

"A ball again?" Blaise mused in front of him. "A Yule Ball?"

Draco shrugged. "I think it's just a mini-Yule Ball. After all Dumbledore said it was just us Hogwarts pupils."

"Well…Yule or not, you have the responsibility of ensuring us Slytherins to have first dibs on our dates." Said Blaise, spooning some cereal. "If you find the Snitch quickly then we all get to pick first."

Draco sneered. "Do you think I don't want that?" he asked. "I know many people want to date me. I'm doomed if I don't get that Snitch."

Blaise laughed. "And here I was thinking you've turned into a better person."

"Hey just because I fell in love with the red-head doesn't mean I'm not Draco Malfoy anymore." He shot back before he knew what he was talking about.

Blaise smile softly. "Speaking of Ginevra, do you still plan on ignoring her?"

"Did I mention anything about Red?"

"Oh, so you're in love with one of her brothers?" teased Blaise.

Draco laughed a little. He got him there. To be frank, he felt great to be laughing again with his friend. They had made up last night and things were back to normal again. But it still bothered Draco that something…someone rather…was missing from him. And he knew it was Ginny.

He gave in to the temptation and briefly looked up to see what the red-head was doing.

Ginny was looking a bit miserable as she played around with her food. She was quite a stand out, not only because she was, in his opinion the only Gryffindor worth looking at, but also because she was the only person who wasn't talking happily to another. Draco longed to hug her and kiss her again. Just the feeling of her in his arms made him smile and feel fuzzy and warm.

"It's better to do than to think, you know mate?"

Momentarily out of it, he stared stupidly at Blaise. "Huh?"

"Until when do you plan to _not_ talk to her?" his friend asked.

Draco took one last glance at Red before answering his question. "I don't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I honestly don't know how to approach her you know?" Draco replied, now playing with his food. "I mean, I did say some mean things to her."

"_You don't know how to approach her?_" Blaise blurted out before laughing. "Wow mate, that's rich!"

Draco glared at him. "Is that so abnormal?" he was murdering his poor crepes now, and Goyle was looking up, looking like he felt sorry for the poor crepe who didn't even do anything except be Draco Malfoy's food for breakfast that day.

Blaise calmed himself. "It's just that…y-you were always in c-control Drake…" he trailed off as he laughed again. Then he took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, a result of his heavy laughing at his friend. "But really, you falling in love with a_ Weasely_, saving a_ Weasely_, and hugging a _Weasely_ was impossible enough so why should I even _bother_ to be scandalized if you don't know how to approach a _Weasely_." And he broke off to another fit off laughter again.

Draco gritted his teeth. The nerve of this guy to laugh at him when he was the root of all his sufferings. A sudden thought came to him. He smiled at Blaise who, seeing this, stopped laughing.

"Uh-oh…" Blaise said, knowing that smile well enough. "You do have a plan, don't you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"Then what's with that smile of yours?"

"Nothing…you just forgot something. Another impossible thing to happen between me and a Weasely."

"And that would be…" Blaise looked at him with questioning eyes. "Don't tell me…"

"Nothing drastic, Zabini." Draco said. "I just happened to _kiss a Weasely_."

He watched as Blaise's mouth gaped open like a fish's and laughed when his eyes went wide like some of the house elves'.

"Why mate? Is that so impossible?"

"W-whe-when? H-how?" Blaise stammered.

"In the infirmary, when she said she love me." He answered, feeling a little fidgety. He looked up and saw Blaise's expression of disbelief. His eyes looked unfocused and it seemed like his friend was battling between looking simply surprised or greatly hurt.

_Very wise Draco. That's what makes you a Malfoy, you're being a selfish arse!_

He frowned. "Blaise…"

But he was cut off as Blaise laughed again. A rather short and forced laugh.

"That's great mate!" Blaise said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Blaise, I'm sorry." Draco said, averting his eyes. He was ashamed of his actions. _A bloody moron is what you are, Draco_.

Blaise waved his hands, looking sullen despite of smiling at him. "No worries mate. I think I just need sometime to get used to it."

Draco nodded and both got back to eating. He stared at his now perfectly murdered crepe and pushed it away, reaching for an apple and biting on it. _What did I do to deserve this kind of situation? Oh right, I forgot…I'm a Malfoy. The Malfoy's are never happy. Their sins have been dumped to me and now I'm being punished for them, adding up my own sins and the sins I did to Gin._

Blaise spoke first. "I'm planning on talking to her this afternoon, at the willow tree near the lake you know." his friend said. "Tell her I'm sorry and all."

Draco nodded. "You don't have to tell me that. I told you I'm fine with it." he said. "Would it help you if…" he trailed off, not sure if the idea he was formulating would help anybody. But it's the least he could do for his friend. "Well, you know…I can just not talk to her for a while if it pains you that much." He said, making it sound as if it was nothing and he's just doing Blaise a favor. _What are you up to now, Malfoy?_

"No!" Blaise told him, smiling a little. "Don't. Ginny'll both hate us for it."

"But-"

"No, Drake. You should arrange your relationship with her." Blaise told him strongly. "I know that she's so much in-love with you, and you're the same with her. I don't want to be another disaster in both of your lives."

Draco nodded silently. He looked at Ginny, who was looking at him then. He saw her questions and her uncertainty then turned to Blaise. "I just hope I'd be able to mend things."

* * *

Blaise was waiting for Ginny outside her Arithmancy classroom. He had nothing to do before watching the Slytherin team's Quidditch practice and he knew Ginny's free period was next so he felt it was the best time for them to talk.

A buzz from the room signaled the end of the class and sure enough, the students began filing out of the classroom. He stood attentively in search for the red-headed girl that caught both his and his mate's heart.

It was really a sad thing to not be the man for Ginny Weasley. His heart constricted again, but he quickly subdued it. It won't work for him to hang on to Ginny if his friend, his only true friend had claimed her his. So he has to step aside, give way and let the two be happy. It was only fair he do it. He had caused the two immense hurt. One thing's for sure, he'll do anything to see his friend happy. Draco deserved it.

"Ginny." He called when he spotted the red-head. Both Ginny and her friend Ivanne spun around to face him and both registered shock.

He stepped closer to the two, feeling Ginny tense up.

"Hey." He said, not quite knowing what to say.

"Hey." Came the answer.

"Uh, I'd better get going." Said Ivanne. "I'll see you in our room Gin."

Ginny returned her friend's wave and then turned to Blaise. "What are you doing here?" she said, uncomfortable.

"I, ah…can we talk?" Blaise said.

Ginny stared at him. Blaise could see that she was weighing her options and for a moment he was so sure she wouldn't agree. But she was nodding now.

"Okay." She said. "Where?"

"Let's go." He said, turning to leave before she changed her mind.

Once they were inside the willow tree's 'room', the air between them had thickened. Awkwardness was felt, Ginny was fidgeting and so was Blaise.

"I'm sorry."

Both had started to say the same thing. Blaise chuckled and Ginny joined him shyly at first but soon they were laughing like hyenas, pouring out all the awkwardness and anxiety into their laugh.

"You first." Said Blaise.

"No, you." Countered Ginny.

Blaise grinned and took a deep breath. "Well, as I have said, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

Ginny smiled back, a little sadly. She shrugged. "Um…I forgive you?"

Blaise chuckled. "Is that a question?"

Ginny nodded, still maintaining the sad smile on her face. "I do forgive you, you know? It's just that I'm a little uncertain if forgiving you would be the best thing to do."

"Why's that?" Blaise asked the girl.

She shrugged. "For one, you're in-love with me. Another reason would be I'm in-love with your best friend."

"And he loves you too."

Ginny started shaking her head. "No, he doesn't. He's not even talking to me."

"He loves you Gin. I know because he told me." Blaise told her. "Look, I know you're a little mad because I used our plan to get closer to you. And I know you were hurt to find out that I'm in-love with you. But before I've fallen for you, I was Draco's friend. And he deserves you more. You've made him a better, more caring person than he was. He's even offered to not talk to you if it hurts me."

"He did?" Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Yes." Blaise smiled softly. "My friend's in-love with you Gin. He loves you so much he's cried because of you so many times."

Ginny was silent. She probably was digesting this new information. She just stared out to the lake and chewing her lower lip.

Blaise took her silence as an opportunity to explain.

"I fell in-love with you because of Draco's dreams. I wanted to see why he was haunted by you that he keeps dreaming about you, and I kind of also got stuck with staring at you every little chance I get. My proposition to get Draco jealous was…well…I didn't realize it at first but it was just another sorry excuse to have time spent with you." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gin, for hurting you 'cause of my selfishness. I was a fool, a selfish moron."

Ginny looked at his eyes this time and smiled. "But I thank you too."

"Huh?" said a surprised Blaise.

"For making me and Draco realize how we feel for each other." She told Blaise. She offered her hand. "Friends?"

Blaise's heart, which was thumping so fast since they came to the willow, slowed down. For once, everything felt normal. Everything felt as if they were where they should be. And that being friends with Ginny Weasely was the most right thing to ever happen.

Ginny smiled as Blaise shook her hand, feeling all the tension drop and the fresh start was not just a relief, but the best thing the two of them can do together.

"So, my newest friend." Said Blaise. "What do you intend to do with Draco?"

Ginny stared at the lake again. "Honestly?" she answered earning a nod from Blaise. "I don't know."

Blaise cocked his head towards her. "Why don't you know?"

Ginny bit her lip again. "If he still wants me, that would be great. It's just that…" she said, trailing off in an uncertain tone. "I don't know if we have a future together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he _is_ a Malfoy and I _am_ a Weasely." She turned to Blaise stressing the words meaningfully.

"Oh, you mean the family feud?" Blaise, beginning to understand, nodded slowly.

"Feud? War's more like it." Ginny said. "You know how much my family loathes his. And I'm sure Lucius won't be glad to have a Weasley as his heir's girlfriend."

Blaise was nodding like he understood them. "I'm sure Draco would do something about it."

"I know." Ginny nodded back, turning to the lake again. Something about the lake's vastness gave her chills for her relationship. "I'm afraid that many would get hurt because of us."

* * *

Draco was walking alone in the corridors. He was on his way to the field for the Quidditch practice. But he's heart wasn't really set on the pratcie right now. He was wondering whether Ginny and Blaise were talking now.

He took a deep breath. It's not as if he didn't trust Blaise anymore. He does, even though his friend had tricked him. But he was more anxious to know what Ginny was feeling towards his friend.

Maybe he should just skip the practice and go to the willow. He knew that Blaise and Ginny would have been talking for about an hour now. Surely that was enough?

While he was debating on whether to practice or not, somebody called out his name.

It was Blaise.

And he was with Ginevra.

"Hey mate!" Blaise greeted him with a big smile. "Off to the Quidditch field?"

He nodded his response while stealing a glance at Ginny who had stayed back.

Blaise noticed his looks and mysteriously started coughing. "Oh, it's cold in here, might as well start for the field to get a good seat."

And with that he left the two alone.

Ginny had taken Blaise's absence as an opportunity to step nearer Draco. When she was just five steps away from him, she smiled and said, "Hello there."

Draco stared at her, not quite believing that she was there. "H-he…_Ahem!_ Hello." He said, stilling his fidgety voice. _Be a man Draco! Heavens!_

"So. You're about to practice?" she said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah." He answered.

"I musn't take your time then." she said. "Good luck!" she said, starting to walk past him.

Draco's mind screamed for him to stop her. To hell with Quidditch!

"Wait!" he called. Ginny stopped and spun around, eyes filled with hope.

"Yes?" she asked in a controlled voice.

"I, uh…I still have time before the practice starts. Do you want to talk?" he said although he was already late for practice at the field. Let them wait. He doesn't care. All he cared about was talking to Ginny.

"Sure." Ginny shrugged. "Here?"

Draco looked around and saw a classroom down the hall. He took her hand and led her there. Once he had closed the door, he turned to Ginny. A smiling Ginny.

"I sort of think I've been through this before." Ginny said, referring to their last classroom encounter.

Draco laughed, tension slipping out of him. He offered Ginny a seat and sat in front of her. He was about to open his mouth to talk but Ginny beat him to it.

"Please don't tell me you're sorry." She said.

"Huh? But…"

"I just simply want to forget it." she said, smiling still even though her mind was unfocused. "Blaise had said sorry earlier and frankly I think that's enough. And I also think I'm the one who should be sorry. So I _am_ sorry, Draco Malfoy for not telling you the truth…I wanted to, you know but I didn't want to ruin the moment. And you were gone the next morning so quickly and Millicent beat me to it and…"

She never got the chance to finish her litany of explanations for Draco's lips came crushing down on hers, stilling her words, her mouth, and her heart.

It was that day all over again. That day at the infirmary when both of them had been confined and shared their first kiss.

Draco and Ginny were both sitting down in opposite chairs and the difficulty to kiss had taken its toll on them. Draco reached out and pulled Ginny out of her chair. They both stood up, still kissing and walked until they bumped into something. Draco took his hand away from her waist to feel the thing and realizing it was the teacher's table the bumped into, he expertly hoisted Ginny up the table to make her sit on it. Now Ginny's head was an inch higher than Draco's. Her hands were on his shoulders and his were on the table. Ginny's legs spread a little, on instinct, and Draco took the opportunity to get closer to her. He placed his hands on either of her thighs and was caressing them with patterns of circles.

Ginny's hands couldn't seem to stop moving. They were on his shoulders, in his hair. She touched him where she could and felt his hands on her thighs.

Draco's one hand started to go upwards, on her waist. The other was still tracing circles on her thigh. She flinched a little when his fingers dug inside her sweater, finding her bare skin. He was aware of her nervousness and stopped kissing her.

"Gin…" he said, his eyes asking if he can do it, if he should do it.

Ginny's eyes were clouded. She looked beautiful with her lips so red because of their kiss. She nodded.

Draco felt warm in his stomach and knew he was aroused by her answer. Before he could stop himself, he was already kissing her again.

This time, when his hand got underneath her shirt, she didn't flinch. So he continued rubbing his palms over her warmed skin until he reached his destinantion.

The lace bra was silky to touch but he didn't really care much about her lingerie. He drew closer and he could feel her own arousal press against his chest. He unclasped her bra and gingerly led his hand on where he wanted them to be. Ginny jumped a little and the kiss was broken. She moaned, still having her eyes closed.

He licked his lips nervously. _Why are you so nervous, Malfoy? You've done this before._ Said one part of his brain. _Not to the girl I love, no_. The other countered.

He began kneading slowly and Ginny captured his head to kiss him again. The kiss was getting wilder as he kneaded faster. His other hand had went up to the other breast and was now doing what the other was doing. His lips descended on her neck and began kissing and sucking on it.

"Draco…" Ginny called out hoarsely, bringing him back to his senses. He stopped what he was doing and inched away from the girl he loves, making Ginny stare at him, at a loss.

"I'm sorry Gin…" he said. "I, well…"

Ginny took a deep breath and arranged her bra and top. Sighing, she got down from the table and walked over to a much disoriented Draco. "_We_, Draco. _We_."

Draco looked up at her. "Ginny."

"We were just snogging." She said, smiling at him. "You're my boyfriend and we were just snogging. Which was totally normal for…"

"Boyfriend?" cut in Draco who had just heard the word boyfriend and spaced out from the impact of it to him.

"Well, if you want to…" Ginny shrugged.

Draco began to smile. "Are you kidding? Of course I do!" he grabbed Ginny and twirled her around then finally setting her down with a smack on the lips.

When she was on solid ground again, she smiled mischievously. "So, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Aaannnd cut! Weeeh! No, that's not a cliffie…okay it is…maybe I should be the one with the shield, Ms. Elizabeth Vida. Don't kill me, it was begging to be cut. Anyway, now that everything's fine with the two, let's all see who wins the game shall we? 


	13. Chapter 13 I Wanna Show You

**Disclaimer:** And here I go again, disclaiming everything including Draco Malfoy whom JKR didn't even _want_ but still own.

**A/N:** Being the amiable gal I am, I'm updating my story soon and bringing you Chapter 13. I've given you guys less time to wait so…can I get some reviews for it? Huh? Huh? Yey! Thanks! And oh! Non of the Quidditch tactics here are true, just figments of my crazily, on-over-drive, imagination. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 13 – I Wanna Show You

The two, after their mushy, full-of-snogging reconciliation at the empty classroom which could be or could not be the same classroom as before for it was said that some rooms in Hogwarts have lives of their own and go from one place to another in an unexplainable way, seldom saw each other because of the busy, not to mention crazy, Quidditch practice schedules. The teachers, having been advised by Headmaster Dumbledore, refrained from giving them tough assignments. All except for, unsurprisingly, Snape. The next two days were full of running around by every Quidditch team player because all wanted to practice at the field before the game. Madam Hooch had announced a free-for-all, first-come-first-served place and because most players were upperclassmen with the most busy schedules, and with Snape breathing behind their necks for assignments and other torturous things he calls school work, the first- and second-years had been tapped to get to assemble to the field first to save the spot for their respective house-teams.

Draco was almost always battling with exhaustion, being burdened with the responsibility of getting the Snitch first to win the game. Garret Shaun, the team's captain and Keeper had been stressing on Draco the importance of hand-eye coordination and quickness of reflexes to move fast towards anything glittery. Having been born a Seeker and naturally knowing these kinds of things better than the burly Keeper, Draco stifled his occasional urges to jinx Shaun's ass knowing it won't do their team any good at all. The game was nearing and though Hufflepuffs were too nice and 'lovely' to be much of a threat, the Team Captain felt it would definitely scare the wits out of the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors, whichever wins, to see how they completely crush the Hufflepuff team. To put it in Shaun's words, they should "show everyone Slytherins mean business especially if their dating life is on the line."

Ginny too, had been both kicking ass and getting her ass kicked at practices that now lasts for four hours, instead of the usual two. In the two days before the actual game, their team has had five practices already, two times on the field for game-strategizing and three times on the long stretch of grass by the lake, where they usually train to fly for speed and endurance. She was aware of Draco doing the same. The Slytherins, during the times the field weren't theirs could be found flying around the castle for training. The Ravenclaws were usually found speeding along the surface of the lake and the Hufflepuffs train by the woody stretch that housed Hagrid's cottage.

The first day, the day after what Muggles referred to as their anniversary date, they had met on the corridor outside the Great Hall where Draco had waited for her before getting into class. He almost missed her as she was with her usual huge crowd consisting of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Colin, and his _something_­-friend Daphne who was Luna's roommate he had gathered, Ivanne, and the newest addition to the gang, Trey Goodhouse.

He called out her name, forgetting that Ron and Harry still loathed him. Ginny looked up, the expression of excitement that lit up her face suddenly clouded over with nervousness when Ron and Harry stepped between them, Ron's wand at a ready while Harry just stood there, defensively.

"_What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked in his usual 'I'm pissed as it is cause Malfoy's here' cracking tone._

"_Oh, for Merlin's sake Ronald." Said Hermione in her 'Here we go again' knowing tone. "Put your wand down will you?"_

"_B-but 'Mione!" Ron sputtered. "I told you I'm still not comfortable with Malfoy hanging around my baby sister."_

_Draco sensed Ginny's temper and smirked at the thought that he 'hanging around' with Ron's baby sister was an understatement. With all the snogging they did, Ginny was hardly anyone's baby._

"_Ron." Ginny spoke up, her irritation felt by everyone with her. Harry and Hermione, knowing what soon would follow if they won't step in had stood on either side of the two. Draco's eyebrow rose as Harry stood beside Ginny._

"_Now, now…" Harry said, calling a time out. "Ron, you know what we talked about this."_

_Hermione was nodding. "Yes Ronald. I thought you've accepted Ginny's choice of a boyfriend."_

_Ron, who sensed he was outnumbered, took a deep sigh. "How can you all possibly accept that fact so soon? Have you forgotten what this prat here and not to mention his horrific father did to her and my family?"_

_Hermione smiled ruefully at her boyfriend. "Of course we haven't Ron." She said, taking his hand. "It took Luna, Ivanne, Colin and me almost half a year to accept it when she told us last year about her feelings for Mal…I mean Draco."_

_Draco's eyebrow rose higher. _So, Ginevra has had feelings for me from last year?_ He thought. Then he remembered the two of them still haven't talked about, well…the two of them._

"_Harry?" Ron squeaked, turning to his best friend where he was sure to find an ally. But he was wrong._

"_Ron, I know you just want to make sure your sister is safe and happy." Harry started and Ron groaned. "But I think she's pretty happy with him."_

"_But she isn't safe!" Ron fought, holding on to the best rope he had. "And I doubt my family and his would be happy to drop by their wedding if they would marry in the future."_

_At this, Draco had stepped in. "I can be _Unfamilied_, you know."_

_Everyone gasped at his words. To be _Unfamilied_ is to be stripped off of all your titles, filial ties and all that binds you to your family. But what made the spell one of the most horrible spells is that the _Unfamilied_ would also be drained off of the blood of his parents that would cause the person _Unfamilied_ to lose half of his blood._

"_D-Draco…" Ginny said, eyes wide._

"_I can do that if you want me to." He said, smiling into her eyes while addressing her brother._

That was all it took and Ron was subdued of his tirades against Draco. The group left Draco and Ginny to talk and because the previous argument had taken up Draco's time, Ginny had told him to meet her at the library tomorrow, at two, her free period. Draco's own free period would start thirty minutes before that so they would have at least half an hour before he goes to his next class, to talk…and snog of course.

* * *

Draco found Ginny without little difficulty the next day. He had rushed out of Slytherin practice much to the annoyance of Shaun. The Keeper threatened him to make him sit tomorrow's game out, but really, Draco didn't care. If Shaun does that, it'll be like accepting the much frightening defeat for the team. Besides, in Draco's opinion, they should be taking it easy today. They wouldn't want themselves to be too tired tomorrow, would they?

Ginny was on one corner of the library nearest the Restricted Section and in front of her was a huge stack of books. Draco sneered. What are those books for? To screen their snogging from other people?

He approached who he could call his girlfriend now. She was absorbed in the book she was reading so she didn't hear him approach. She looked up when he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward to kiss her cheeks.

"Hello there gorgeous." He said, taking a seat across hers.

She pouted. "We seldom see each other and you greet me with that cliché?"

Draco laughed, momentarily forgetting they were in the library. Madam Pince hushed him and it made Ginny giggled softly.

"My apologies, young one. Must have been out of the sun for too long to not remember you wanted to have an extraordinary greeting every time we meet." He said in a low tone. Then scrambling to sit beside the still giggling Ginny, he took her head between his hands and kissed her until they both gasped out for breath. "Now, how's that for a greeting?" he said as both of them took in air.

"Mmmmnnn…" Ginny muttered and rested her head on his shoulder. "I must say, _that_ is one extraordinary greeting."

Draco's laugh was much more subdued and low. He gathered Ginevra in his arms and pressed her tightly against him. "I missed you." He said in that same low tone he used when he asked her to dance with him.

He felt Ginny smile against his chest. "Me too. Don't you think that's just amazing?"

"What is? Us missing each other?" he asked. "Shouldn't that be normal for a busy couple?"

"Well, it's just that that busy couple is us." Ginny answered.

_Here we go with the family feud again._ Draco thought. He let Ginny go hesitantly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ginny, I'm really getting irked by that issue."

Ginny sighed. She faced him and touched his cheek. He immediately snuggled closer to her touch. "I know it irritates you, but it's one issue we're supposed not to neglect."

He smiled small. "Do you think I should get _Unfamilied_?"

Ginny's eyes went wide like the previous day. "Draco!" she exclaimed.

Draco sighed and looked away. "I can, you know. I just need to do something unforgivable and my father would cast the _Unfamily_ spell on me."

"B-but…" Ginny was at a loss for words. "Draco, you might die!"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I would." He said. "I'd just lose a quarter of my blood, after all."

"A quarter?"

"My mother and I, we have planned this once. If she wouldn't agree for me to be _unfamilied_ from her, I won't lose her as my mother. But Mother got scared for me. She said Father won't let me get off just like that. I _am_ the heir to all of his belongings."

"Then why are you thinking about this again?" Ginny asked him, torn between wanting him to get _unfamilied_, and not wanting him to get hurt. "And by unforgivable acts, you mean…"

"No, not necessarily performing the Unforgivable curse." He answered, referring to the _Aveda Kedavra_ curse. "Just doing something unforgivable to one of the parents or both. I may have done it already."

"Done what? Stealing an heirloom?" Ginny asked, earning a chuckle from Draco and a dark looked from the old librarian. "What?"

"Seriously Ginevra Weasley, do I look like someone who would steal an heirloom when I already own them?" he said.

Ginny's eyebrows wrinkled over and she pouted. "Then what?"

"Well, I have fallen in-love with you, the enemy, didn't I?" he said then covered her lips with hers.

* * *

The day of the game came and everyone's classes were postponed just for it. Each student were either carrying boards bearing each team member's name, magicked to change font, color and make a lion growl, a snake hiss and slither around, a badger scratch with his claws and an eagle flap its wings or balls of their houses color that open up to let a faery-like doll dance around and shouting cheers for the houses they represent.

Prefects were busy inspecting the magicked placards to see if they were too sparkly to prevent Seeker's and the others to be distracted. The Slytherins would have used those distractions to win the game but Blaise had been strict enough, drilling in their filthy minds that doing that might make Hufflepuffs think they're mighty threatened by their meager team.

Each house, except for Slytherin who didn't house any Muggles or half-Muggles, had their own cheering team. The Gryffindors' were led by Ivanne, who had tutored the Patil Twins, and Ginny's and her other two roommates Lilian Horace and Kimberly Tanner. Envious of the attention the girls' from each three houses were getting, Pansy and Millicent gathered two other reluctant girls, Raven Theodore and Yolande de Cruz and formed their own cheering squad. Being non-Muggles and because they weren't aware of what happens in Muggle cheering, they decided to just dance sexily, like in a bar, calling Muggle moves 'very stiff and what's with shaking a ball full of paper strips?'

Ginny was feeling nervous that day. Her fellow group mates, except for Fred and George, were all pouting and shaking. Harry had a faraway look in his eyes. Ginny, deciding that chatting with Harry was better than encouraging her fellow Chaser Alicia Bell who wouldn't even respond to her, went over to Harry and asked him what was wrong. He had just smiled at her and said nothing.

Then they heard Madam Hooch calling their team out to the fields. The game was beginning…

Draco was sitting in his house's box with Blaise. He had been anxious to see who would win the game. One part of him want Gryffindors to win so Ginny's spirits would not be broken. He knew they had worked hard for this and though the idea of a crying Ginny in his arms was good, he doubted that would happen. Ginny, with her Weasley temper might throw out a fit if they won't win. Another part of him wanted them _not_ to win. Simply because he didn't want to be the one to crush Ginny's spirits when they lose to his team in the Final Games.

He felt his heart leap when he saw Ginny come out of the dugout and out to the fields. He smiled when he saw fright and determination mixing well in her expression. She looked up and scanned the crowd and smiled when she saw him. He gave a small hand wave and smiled back. At Madam Hooch's whistle, the players rose up in the air and the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch were freed from the box.

Another whistle came from Madam Hooch's golden whistle and as if someone had pushed a huge green button and made the still-faced, as-if-not-breathing, barely-moving players wheeze out in different directions and signaled that the game had started.

Both of the Keeper's eyes were trained on the Quaffle, ready to guard their home-rings if ever one of the other team's Chasers got close enough to put the huge, brown and dented ball in it. Each of the three Chasers of each team, tasked to shoot the Quaffle through the rings, were flying on every side of the field with different patterns of offense such as Witch's Crooked Nose and the famous Bibby-Dee Boom tactic. Draco's own Chaser, being the youngest and lightest, had often been screened by her two other senior Chasers, Angelina and Alicia, and was assigned to put the ball through the rings before Ravenclaw Keeper Trey Goodhouse had caught up to her.

Once, when Trey caught the Quaffle when Ginny threw it at a ring, one Bludger had almost missed the red-headed girl. Draco took note of who had swung the bloody Bludger towards her direction, and seeing it was Beater Collins, had reminded himself to cast a Bat-Bogey at the poor, unsuspecting boy, after the game.

Fred and George didn't seem to be playing in a tournament. In fact they were grinning almost maniacally, beating the Bludgers towards the enemies' direction and protecting their players from Bludgers, acting like they were just having fun. Harry, the most important player of the game; _The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Ensure-Gryffindor-Dates,_ Draco thought; was flying in and out of sight. He grinned at himself with the thought. At least, both of them had the same goal, so Draco wouldn't dwell on that longer. After all, Harry hadn't jinxed him for being Ginevra's boyfriend. At least, not yet.

Draco's gaze followed Ginny and her determined face seemed to be rubbing in on Draco. _Win, Ginny._ He said to himself. He followed each expression on her face, seeing her setting her lips in a thin line when Roan Clark had put in a Quaffle missed by their Keeper Ian Princeton; seeing her smile big when she scored several times over Trey, who was being harassed by both Chasers and a Bludger; seeing her do a victory loop for her fellow Chasers when they get a Quaffle in; and breathing a sigh of relief whenever she missed contact with a Bludger.

The score was 100-80, Gryffindor, when everyone gasped and saw Harry and the Ravenclaw Seeker Orlande Everwood go fly at a neck-breaking speed towards the same direction.

The Snitch had been spotted. Fred and George swung unto action, going into different paths. George beat one Bludger towards Orlande while Fred defended Angelina. Orlande, older by Harry, had just swung his broom away from the Bludger's path. Harry ducked low, still on the trail of the most coveted Snitch. Draco looked over to see what Ginny was doing and was surprised his favorite Chaser wasn't _chasing_ after the Quaffle. Even Keeper Ian Princeton didn't mind it. Trey had caught on but his warning came in too late. One of the Ravenclaw Chasers had dunk the Quaffle through the Gryffindor rings and was now doing a victory loop.

Rules had it that the opposing team would now take control of the ball and Ginny sped towards the Seekers, ball in hand and her fellow Chasers on her tail. They didn't dare pass the Quaffle around, just fly with Orlande and distract him from his path. Fred and George busied themselves with beating Bludgers towards the other team's members, and therefore keeping their fellow Beaters from the other team busy beating Bludgers away from their teammates to strategize, as well. Ian, the Gryffindor Keeper, was flying around to keep Trey from following their Chasers. The Ravenclaw Chasers were dealt by dynamic duo Alicia and Angelina, the reason why Katie was substituted for earlier. It was up to Ginny to fly around Orlande and distract him.

The game went on for about fifteen minutes. It was when Fred and George, who were deliberately making the Bludgers plummet nearer Ginny and the two Seekers, had taken control of the two raging balls and had both of them knock the wind out of Orlande did only Draco started breathing normally again. Harry was racing around the field getting blocked by and getting around the Ravenclaw Beaters who refused to fail. Harry ducked again, leaned forward and grasped for something in front of him, smiling.

A whistle sounded off. The game was done, the Gryffindors had won.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so now I can call that _not a cliffie_, right? But no worries, this story is far from finished. The Gryffindors are victors, but let's see who wins the next game. I doubt our blonde hero would want to lose. All those Quidditch terms and the story about the game had me tired. So, if ever I have Quidditch fact mistakes, either about the players, scoring, the balls and other procedures of this great but queer game, please bear with it. I'll tell you guys again that this is just a product of my imagination and I'm no Quidditch master.

Also, dearies, I kind of felt bad with seeing just one review for my previous chapter (pouts). I had hoped more would, but anyway, I write for fun, not for reviews. Although reviews are most welcome. I still love you all despite of my disappointment, though. Hope you all liked my story! Ciao! Toodles!


	14. Chapter 14 Every Time You Notice Me

**Disclaimer:** I own my reversible bathing suit that has a candy-striped side and a floral side, and I wish I own Draco so I can bring him to the beach and lay on the sand with this bathing suit of mine. Anything else you recognize here, I don't own.

**A/N:** THANK YOU! For the reviews I got and the things you said to me about my story. Liz, haha! A cookie won't do. Give me a whole jar of 'em and I'll forgive you! Anyway I'm very glad that you all liked that previous chapter because I was really nervous about it. TamiaHawk12, I'd like to know what was wrong with the Quidditch match so I can improve them. Again, thank you so much for the warm welcome…I mean, reviews! And, well for welcoming me to FF so warmly. Now here we go! On to the next game!

* * *

Chapter 14 – Every Time You Notice Me 

Draco gasped for breath and steadied his grip on his broom. He had been hit with a Bludger twice already, once in the arm, the other on his back. But it was not the reason why he was gasping for breath now. His chest had been aching for sometime, just before they got out of the dugout. He choked again and this time he felt his heart constrict and ache. It was as if someone had a tight grip around it.

He shook his head and squinted for the Snitch. Flying in all directions, taking advantage of his strength, he hoped to find the Snitch and just roll over the field and clutch his heart.

His vision was blurring and the things around him went into a haze, a mesh of white light. He closed his eyes for a moment to get a grip at his now slurring vision. When he opened his eyes, he saw something hovering near the Hufflepuff rings, darting in and out of sight. Speeding towards the vision, he hoped he could get to it first before he faints, which he knew he would any second now.

He sped faster and faster, leaning forward on his broom stick. The Snitch was still hovering around one of the unguarded rings and his heart was aching with both excitement and the constricting feeling. A lump formed in his throat as he realized he was going to lose consciousness anytime soon. He saw the glinting Snitch, reached his hand out to grab it and heard the whistle sounded to signal the game's end.

Head spinning, he headed towards the bleachers full of red streamers and quickly scanned the crowd for his girl. When he found her frowning thoughtfully, he grinned and sped towards her. And just before he fell unconscious, he was in her embrace.

* * *

Ginny refused to budge on her seat, gripping Draco's hand on her trembling own. She was scared to let him go, believing he needed her even in unconsciousness. 

She had already sensed something wrong with him when he scanned the crowd, right after he caught the Snitch. He didn't do any victory loops, just flew over their bleachers and grinned weakly at her. And then he had fainted.

No one knew what happened to him. Blaise was not talking and he was fetched by a fellow Slytherin to go to Snape's dungeons before Ginny could scream at him to tell her what he knows. So now she was in the infirmary again, this time being the one watching instead of the one being watched. And she hated the feeling of anxiety and stress and the uncertainty of not knowing what was happening to her boyfriend.

She gripped Draco's hand tighter and tears prickled her eyes. She laid her head on his bed. They were back in the infirmary again, her third this month, since she had confessed to Draco. With a lump forming her throat, she realized that this might be their fate. Maybe they were destined to not be happy; happy for some time maybe but the fun times paid by hurt, both physically and mentally. After all, their families have been enemies for ages.

Around her were Madam Pomfrey fussing on reviving Draco's unconscious frame, Luna and Colin who had accompanied her inside the infirmary and Crabbe and Goyle who are looking murderous at the Gryffindor clutching their Prince's hand.

"Gin?" a faint voice called out and Ginny's head snapped up to meet the silver gaze of her beloved. Tears flew freely from her eyes and she threw herself over Draco.

"Draco!" she sobbed. "Oh, Draco! I'm so glad you're all right!" she said, peppering him with kisses all over his face and ending with a long, hard smack on the lips.

"Mmmnn…" he said, smiling softly at his relieved girlfriend. "Now that's good reviving medicine right there." his brows furrowed in concern as he gazed onto Red's face and saw that she had been crying. "Hey Red, why the tears?"

The girl nicknamed Red pouted, lips quivering and another second passed before she threw herself again on Draco and cried. Draco drew himself up to sit on the bed, taking Ginny with him. Ginny felt his hand stroking her hair and his other hand drawing circles on her waist. She wanted to stop the time, make everything go away. She was glad of the moment to spend with him quietly. After a few moments of the warm scene, she reluctantly drew herself away from her boyfriend.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still pouting and looking too cute for Draco. Instead of answering her, he hugged her tightly and not looking at her, he asked.

"Have you eaten?"

Ginny frowned. "Draco…" she started.

"I'm famished." Draco cut her off. Turning to his two pals, he said. "Get me some soup from the kitchens, will you?"

The two nodded like dogs excited to obey their master and he turned back to Ginny. "Do you want anything else? Bacon? Juice?"

Ginny shook her head and looked pointedly at Draco which he avoided. He nodded to Goyle and Crabbe and the two scampered to do their orders. Then he turned towards Colin and Luna. "Gryffindors." He greeted.

"Slytherin." Said Colin.

Luna waved a hand at the Slytherin smirking at them. "Hello Draco, how are you?"

"DRACO!"

The three jumped in surprise as Ginny shouted his name in annoyance. Madam Pomfrey turned towards the group and told them sternly to go out of the infirmary. That was all Ginny remembered before her world went blank.

* * *

Draco blinked in surprise as he saw Ginny fall into a faint before him. His position sitting on the bed didn't permit him to catch her falling, but Colin and Luna came to both of their rescue. Madam Pomfrey was about to shout but she to slumped, faint into the arms of Professor Snape. 

At first Draco thought of his father and the possibility of him attacking his son's girlfriend. A moment of fear gripped his heart and he started to react. He stopped when he saw his Head of House and Blaise, Harry, and the others gather around him.

"What-" he started to ask but Blaise had beaten him to asking.

"Are you alright?" his friend asked. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows at him and looked at him meaningfully.

Draco took a moment before nodding. Then remembering his fainted girlfriend, he turned to them, anger starting to spark. "What did you do to Ginny?"

Harry answered. He was the one who had cast the spell. "No worries, Malfoy. She's just sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Draco asked, quite stupidly. "Why do you have to get her to sleep?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you have something to discuss with us?" asked Snape in his usual, prideful, drawling voice.

Draco turned to his Head of House, Uncle Severus in private. He couldn't meet his eyes and focused on the Adam's Apple that his Uncle Severus have on his throat. It was moving, silently and unnoticed. Draco thought of how lucky it was not be center of attention. He would give anything to escape this one.

"Malfoy."

"Draco."

Hermione and Blaise both had exasperated voices, probably because Hermione's instinct of needing to know was kicking her and Blaise was just plaine annoyed at him for stalling. Draco knew that Blaise knew what happened to him today. They both knew it. His friend was probably called by Snape. Snape probably noticed and felt the Dark Magic his father had cursed him with. Draco took one deep breath and nodded pointedly at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the room. "What are they doing here?"

For a moment, Harry and the others stared at the boy. Then at each other, silently debating whether who would tell Draco the answer. Taking a step forward, Harry spoke up.

"Well, I felt something strange when you walked out of the dug-out." The Boy-Who-Lived answered. "When you fainted and Blaise was sent to Snape's office, we decided to…well…" Harry stopped talking, looking flabbergasted.

"They were eavesdropping." Blaise put simply.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Anyway, we got caught by Sna-err…Professor Snape."

The look Harry gave Draco told him he was finished explaining himself to the Slytherin. But Draco still didn't see the reason why they were there.

"And you're here because?" he asked the group with a raised eyebrow.

"I've instructed them to fight your father with you, Draco." Snape drawled.

If Draco's heart was beating faster just before he fainted, now he felt it slow down into a stupid pace. Them? Fight his father?

"But why them?" Draco asked, in a tone closer to Ron's high-pitched one. "I mean…"

"Because we all love Ginevra and we don't want her to worry about this anymore." Hermione spat as if she was giving Draco the ultimate reason for building the world.

Draco gazed at her and then to Ginny's sleepig form in the bed beside his. Even while sleeping, his girlfriend looked troubled. "Is that why you made her sleep? For her not to hear this?"

"I doubt Ginny would stay mum about not knowing what happened to you." Colin told him. "You were almost attacked by the great, red, curious lioness called Ginevra a while ago, weren't you not?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. His great, red, overly curious, sexy, and not to mention hot lioness had shifted in her sleep. As if she heard colin's statement. But he immediately turned it into a sneer. "What can Gryffindors do that a Slytherin can't?" he said, still anxious about working with the Boy-Who-Was-An-Arse, the frizzy-haired know-it-all, the great side-kick and their group of friends. Blaise spoke up this time.

"Well, apparently, your efforts of shaking off your father's curse had failed again, mate." Said his tattletale friend. Draco's hand itched to get his wand and sew Blaise's mouth shut with a Silencing Spell and Bat-Bogey his arse several times, but he knew he would likely serve detention for it. Glaring at Blaise, he addressed the crowd, refusing to sound defeated even though he was.

"What do you guys want to know?"

* * *

Blaise stared at his friend who was looking pathetic but refusing to show that he was feeling pathetic. Blaise knew how much Draco hated Harry's guts, Hermione's brains and Ron's mouth so he knew how worse Draco was feeling about the issue of the Golden Trio helping him fight his father. Even though they said it was for Ginevra. 

He saw Draco took a deep breath and hesitate a little before talking. Blaise listened at the story he knew so well.

"Last year's summer, Blaise and I were wandering about the manor and decided to explore again one of the tunnels we used when we were kids to get out of the house. We do that whenever Blaise was over and my father, his father and the others would have meetings about the Dark Lord's businesses. So we went towards the vents and climbed inside it until we found the usual opening. But before we got there, we heard strange sounds coming from one of the rooms below us. I thought we'd explore it and Blaise agreed, so we did and we found our fathers torturing one of their own. It was Oswald Frey, Blaise's and my favorite 'uncle'." Draco paused, looking at Blaise and he saw Draco's eyes clouded with uncertainty. Blaise nodded for him to go on and he did.

"They were torturing him with the Cruciatus, and other creative things Death Eaters know for torturing." Draco paused to look at his Uncle Severus then went on. "I think it was because he has turned over to the Light side. Uncle Oswald was a nice man for a Death Eater. He'll always give us candies and gifts and other things. His presents during Christmas were always nice and were our favorite gifts to open. Our fathers had been close with Uncle Os and we were shocked to see that they were hurting him. When Uncle Os continued to deny and not speak of his spying for _your_ side," Draco turned to Harry. "They brought in a girl." Draco's voice became softer and he trained his eyes towards Blaise. Blaise felt his heart constrict at the memory. "It was Oswald's daughter, Elisa Frey. She was about our age and we played with her back when we were little. She was…" Draco trailed off, looking at Blaise carefully.

"She was my first love." Blaise spoke up in a hard, controlled voice. The memories began rushing in his mind and his voice laced with hate and rage. "Uncle Os wasn't cracking under the torturous curses but they found the way to make him tell the truth. They brought out Elisa and my father…" Blaise's voice cracked and a lump formed in his throat. "My father raped her in front of his father."

The stunned silence of the group listening around him was deafening. He and Draco squirmed uncomfortably and both were trying to block out the memories the talk has ensued. Draco took a deep breath and took on the storytelling.

"Blaise had cried out and the people below looked up. Father blasted the vents and we fell into the room. Blaise wrenched his father away from Elisa, and I rushed towards Uncle Os. Father demanded a reason for both of us, but we both couldn't speak. Well, I couldn't but Blaise did and shouted that he was damning all Death Eaters and that he refused to be Marked. My shock dissolved and I seconded him, but my father and his damned cronies just laughed at us, then killed both Elisa and Uncle Os immediately. After that, they turned towards us, gathering around. They were chanting things, and Blaise and I felt our hearts constrict until both of us fell faint.

"The next thing we saw was my room. We thought they just made as fall into sleep. We didn't feel anything after that. Not after we tried sneaking out of the Manor. A Death Eater has seen us and soon our hearts were constricting again. We fell faint, then became unconscious, waking to find ourselves in my bed again." Draco paused. "Blaise's guess was that they out on a curse on us. A curse to inhibit us from doing un-Dark deeds, to prevent us from rebelling…"

"Draco wanted to go ask his father, but we dismissed the idea. We were sure of what they did to us and from then on, whenever we go against their wishes, we would feel the same constricting feeling in our hearts." Blaise finished.

"Then that means, you're father has heard of you go against his wishes again." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But how? You're here, he's…somewhere." Colin asked.

"Someone in Slytherin must have told their parents about it and they in turn told Lucius." Trey answered.

"What did you do, Draco?" Ron asked and every stared at him. He gazed at the pained looks on their faces. "What?"

A sick feeling oozed down Blaise's belly. He hated the thought.

"Ron, it's Ginny." Said Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm on my knees, begging for your forgiveness. Hear me out first please before you throw axes at me for posting this so late. It's finals week and I'm very busy. Still have an account to make commercials of, written finals, and the play where I'm acting in and at the same time managing. Waah! So I am so sorry! Please forgive me. Just give me a week to settle all my priorities and I promise to have a story by then! I wish you all the luck in the world for your finals and please wish me luck too. Please bear with typos and some mistakes, I'm really out of it this week. I hope you guys still love me and review my story. Love you guys and really, I'm very sorry! Toodles! 


	15. Chapter 15 I Don’t Regret It

Disclamer: JKR said she'll give me Draco if I can post three chapters on one day

**Disclaimer:** JKR said she'll give me Draco if I can post three chapters in one day. Let's all see if I can do that. For now, Draco's JKR's along with the others you're familiar of.

**A/N:** Hey! Whew! I'm finished with the play and the advertising account all that's left is my thesis proposal. But I know you'd come hunt me down so I decided to take a break from scholarly things and do the next chapter so here's Chapter 15. Thanks for waiting patiently and please review. Enjoy.

Chapter 15 – I Don't Regret It

Draco was inside Snape's dungeons with Blaise, Harry and his band of friends. They were discussing who could have tipped Lucius off and what they'd do about it. Draco was quiet, torn between keeping the relationship with Ginny a secret and risking himself to get hurt just to be with her anytime, anywhere. If it was only him getting hurt, he'd do the second option. Draco wasn't one to be keeping a relationship secret, especially a relationship with Ginny Weasley. It was way, way below him. But he knew his father wouldn't be contented with just hurting his son with a curse Draco was used to. If Lucius was able to pass to young, innocent Ginny, Tom's diary a few years back, surely he'll be able to do something wicked than that now that Ginny's endangering Draco's already marred future as a Death Eater and successor of the Malfoy line.

So as much as he wanted to flaunt and be proud of his girlfriend, he has no other choice but to keep it a secret.

Snape had urged them to speak of a plan while he attended to a few of the students' detentions. Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't very surprised at this as they knew from last year that Snape was a spy for their side. Ivanne, Colin, Trey, Daphne and Luna didn't know about it but only the four had been astounded at the knowledge. Luna had smiled serenely and told everyone that she knew Snape had something good inside of him to which Harry blanched a little.

Draco was perched on Snape's table and his hands were folded in front of him brooding over what to do.

"Why don't you just break up with my sister, Draco?" asked Ron in a hopeful voice.

But the question was barely finished when Draco answered him curtly.

"Not a chance Weasley. I love your sister too much to do that."

Everyone gaped at Draco, even Blaise. Either because he had just addressed Ron as Weasley, not Weasel, or because it was the first time he openly said that he loved Ginny in front of them.

Draco was surprised himself, but quickly regained his composure. He snickered at the stunned lot. Then he turned serious.

"I doubt my father would stop his evil intentions just because Ginny and I broke up. Right now, he might be plotting against her already and because of that, I need to be by Ginny's side to protect her." Draco informed them all.

"What do you mean he's plotting against my sister? What did my sister do anyway, besides be a stupid lass to fall for a stupid git like you?" Ron said angrily. Hermione tensed, readying herself to intervene at the battle that would likely be ensuing any moment now.

"Don't ever call Ginny stupid! She's much more intelligent than you are!" Draco shot back hotly.

"If she's smarter than me she wouldn't do something like loving a moron like you!"

"Well, I didn't ask her to propose to me at the Great Hall did I? And I certainly didn't dream of falling for a Weasley. Did you think I planned it all?"

"What's wrong with falling for a Weasley? Malfoys maybe rich, but Weasleys are much more worthy to be loved than you guys are!"

"That's why I'm thankful Ginny loves me and that's why I want to protect her, idiot!"

"Then protect her, prat!"

"I would, you bloody git!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Screw you!"

"Damn you!"

Draco and Ron were breathless after their hot exchange of words. It took a moment for them to realize that the people around them were staring with amusement out on their faces. Trey was the first to laugh.

"What's so funny Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, irritatedly. Trey waved his hand, as if to say it was nothing, but he only laughed harder, making others laugh with him. Draco smiled, scowled and then smiled despite of himself again. Ron, on the other hand was staring stupidly at them. When he demanded what was wrong, Blaise and Draco tapped him on the back consolingly.

After everyone was calm and was now just smiling at each other, except for Ron who was looking appalled at the gesture Draco and Blaise just gave him. Blaise broke the cheery mood and brought them back to the problem at hand.

"So, what do we do now?" Blaise asked quietly as the smiles around him transformed into thin lines. Heavy silence hung around the group.

"I think Draco and Ginny has to keep their relationship as a secret for now. At least before we've ensured Ginny's safety, Draco and Blaise are free from the curse and that we know who had spilled out to their parents" Hermione said in an intellectual voice, ticking off the things she enumerated with her fingers.

"I bet it's Pansy." Colin said. "She'll do anything to make the two break up. She did blast them apart last time, remember?"

Everyone seemed to agree Pansy made a very likely candidate. Her open obsession to Draco made her one. But at that moment, Snape entered the room.

"It was Millicent Bulstrode." He informed them all, sweeping inside the room in quiet elegance. "She was telling Pansy about it. Apparently she told her mother through the owls and Fione Bulstrode, the magnificent gossiper had told Lucius last night. Your father knows too, Blaise." Snape said, staring heavily at Blaise's eyes. Draco whipped around to face the boy beside him.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, my heart hurt last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded.

"Because I didn't want to mess your mind before the game. I know how much you wanted to win today."

Draco looked miserably at his friend. _What am I to do?_

Snape looked at them and asked. "Do you little boys and girls have something worked out?"

Draco stepped forward. "Uncle Severus," he said, earning a carbon-copy of his own eyebrow raising trademark from the professor. "We all think my relationship with Ginny Weasley should be kept a secret first until we know what to do with the curse and how to fight my father and his minions."

"How do you propose to do that?" Snape asked.

"If we could just gain access to some books about Dark Magic, we'll know the remedy for the curse." Harry supplied.

"We don't have to." Hermione said, earning strange and shocked looks from the others. "Professor Snape can tell us. Right professor?"

The professor stared deeply into Hermione's eyes and the wise girl stared back unflinchingly.

"No." Draco exclaimed and surprised the others. "You shouldn't get into this, Uncle Sev."

"Draco…" Blaise trailed off as Draco cut him.

"My father is an adept Legilimens. If he gets wind of how you helped us be free from the curse, you might end up like Uncle Os." Draco said in a panicked voice. "One look at you and he'll know the truth."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of defending myself against my peers?" Snape answered. "Am I not a Death Eater once? I'm a skilled Occulumens, Draco. Have you forgotten that I taught you and Blaise last summer?"

"But-"

"No buts!" Snape said with finality. "I shall tell you what to do and perform the necessary things to stop it."

"Uncle Sev!" Draco protested.

"Was this the reason you haven't told me about it Draco?" Snape asked, cutting off his tirades again.

"Yes." Draco nodded.

Silence hung around the crowd as they shifted uncomfortably because of the affection Snape and Draco were showing each other. Blaise stepped forward.

"If I may speak, Uncle Sev?" Blaise asked. He continued when Snape nodded and waved his hand in permission. "I know how Draco feels, sir. And I think it'd be best if both of us perform the counter curse together, on each other so that no one would be dragged into this if ever my father and his would know that the curse had been broken."

Draco stared at his best friend. It made sense. They both do the necessary things to counter the curse and no one else would be dragged into this whole, messy affair. "I agree, sir."

Snape considered this for a moment. Then he nodded. "That could work." He answered thoughtfully but he stared seriously at both Blaise and Draco. "But I don't think you'd be able to do it on your own."

**A/N:** Sorry to cut this short. I thought it was a fairly long one from Draco's point of view and it's a little wrong to insert Ginny's here so you'd have to wait for the next one to read on what happens to our Sleeping Beauty. Thank you for being so patient everyone. Next week I'd be vacationing with my family so I'm posting two chapters together for you to enjoy. Liz, I won't kill you don't worry. Haha! Thanks for the offer though. I'll be sure to call you if I see axes flying towards me. Toodles!


	16. Chapter 16 Like a Nervous Heart

**Disclaimer:** Here's number two! Maybe I can do this and own Draco! Haha! So until I posted the third one, I still am stuck with nothing but calloused hands due to typing three chapters (if I can that is!) all in one day!

**A/N:** I'm really trying hard to post and make up for the lost time. I hope I'd be able to pull this off without the story being rushed.

Chapter 16 – Like a Nervous Heart

Ginny opened her eyes and found herself staring at a dark green ceiling. This wasn't her dorm's ceiling. Green is for Slytherin, and she wasn't Slytherin. She sat up in alarm. She looked around and noted the impeccable taste in furniture that the room's owner have. It was very masculine, with black, silver and of course green as the room's primary motifs. It was luxurious, posh…very Draco.

Her eyes sought her boyfriend as she remembered that Draco had fainted earlier. She was anxious to know what had happened to him and if he was alright after his mysterious faint back at the stadiums. _What is going on?_

She was about to call his name when a door opened and in came Draco, holding a towel, drying his wet hair, wearing only boxers. Ginny felt her mouth become dry. The boy hadn't noticed that his guest was awake and was surprised when Ginny jumped him, hugging him tightly.

"Ginny!" he said in surprise. "You're awake!"

"Oh Draco! You're alright!" Ginny said, burrowing her head on his chest. She was well aware that her boyfriend was naked except for the boxers and she felt his arousal on her tummy. She turned to face him, eyes in shock.

Draco was eyeing her in shock too. He was surprised himself with the reaction of his body towards her and felt his face flush. "Uh, Gin…" he said, voice trembling. "I, uh…" he said, slowly stepping away from the embarrassed girl.

"Oh, I'm uh…sorry." Ginny said, looking stupidly everywhere but Draco's eyes.

"_Accio_ Clothes." Draco nervously said and clothes from his dresser flew to his hands. Ginny turned around and waited for him to get dressed. When she heard him clear his throat and call out her name, she turned around finding a very red, fully clothed Draco. In Ginny's opinion, pale chest with abs was much more appealing than the grey hoodie and black linen pants Draco had put on. But of course she just kept that information to her self. She took a deep breath, for she was still feeling tingly on the stomach where Draco's…_thing, Ginny, thing_…where Draco's thing had…_erm…connected?_ Where Draco's thing had connected with her. "What am I doing here?"

For a moment, Draco stood there gaping at her. He still hadn't forgotten that his…uhm…_thing, Draco, thing_…his thing had went all excited when Ginny had hugged him, her lips almost touching his chest. It took a few second before he bravely looked at her eyes. Only he forgot the answer to her question.

_What is she doing here again?_ Draco thought. _Oh, right. I have to tell her everything._

Everyone had felt it wise to let Ginny in on the secret. She was after all involved in it and they were afraid she might get hurt if she found out that they had voted on keeping it from her. She is Draco's girl, and Draco should be the one to talk to her.

It had taken an hour or so to convince Ron to let Ginny sleep in Draco's room for that day. The Head Boy's room was very appropriate, there was no one inside to bother them and only Draco knew of the password. Ron was hesitant, convinced that Draco would rape her the first chance he gets to her alone and after a shouting match between Draco and Ron, Harry had made Draco promise not to force Ginny in to doing marital activities with him.

Draco had promised, earning surprised glances from everyone. He was known as a sex maniac after all. But he knew in his heart that Ginny was a special girl and something special as making love to her should be done after they are of legal age. But no one would be able to stop him from snogging Ginny senseless if she wanted him to.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Oh!" he snapped back at present and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. What was that again?"

"I asked what am I doing here?" she told him again. She stepped forward, and Draco's heart raced again.

"Oh." Draco said stupidly. Then gathering enough back bone and ignoring the butterflies in his tummy, he told her. "We have to talk."

A few moments passed by with Draco telling everything that had transpired in the infirmary and Snape's dungeons. Ginny was white-faced when Draco stopped speaking.

"So we must keep our relationship a secret?" Ginny asked Draco quietly. Draco nodded.

"After everything's fine then we'll be able to tell the world of our relationship." Draco added assuring his fear-stricken girlfriend.

"What if everything doesn't turn out to be fine?" she asked, her eyes unfocused and teary. "What your father succeeds in tearing us apart? What if he kills one of us? What if you get killed? What happens if asks you to join the Dark Army if he'll let me live? What if…"

Draco pulled Ginny closer to him and soothed the now crying girl. "Shh, that's not the Ginny I know and love." He told her. "The Ginny I know would fight back and tell me that we can do it."

Ginny sniffled and looked up to him. "Draco, I'm scared."

Draco's heart dropped at the sight of her eyes, clouded with fear and anxiety. He cursed his father and Voldemort. He cursed Millicent. He cursed himself. Ginny was trembling in fear and he still doesn't know how to fight the spell off.

Snape had told them that it was a Dark spell called _Sadicrium_, used to discipline members of a certain group that could be threats to their group. The inflictor, after cursing the poor member would have a transparent heart that symbolizes the heart of the cursed. If the inflictor gets word of rebellion or treachery from the inflicted person, all he has to do is crush the invisible heart. The member inflicted with the curse would feel a vice-grip on his or her heart, making breathing for that person.

The only way to end the curse is to find the heart decoy and burn it in a campfire around five people. Five virgin people.

Draco had smirked at this bit. Snape probably had in mind to scour the whole of Hogwarts for five virgins when he had said that he would take care of the matter himself. He imagined Uncle Sev pulling students inside classrooms and asking them with his urgent, drawling voice if they were still virgins. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Draco would've laughed.

The thing that was really amusing though was when Snape had announced to everyone the procedure, Luna and Harry had both blushed, Colin stared at everything around but the group, Ron had started choking and Hermione was suddenly taking an indescribable interest to the crack on the wall. Draco guessed Harry, Luna and the others won't be a part of the five after all. Just as he and Blaise won't be able to join too. So that left Trey, who was fidgeting in humiliation with the uncovering of his still innocent body, more so because Colin, only a fourth year student was not virgin anymore; Ivanne who was looking proud of her fiancée's innocence; Daphne who was looking daggers at Colin; and Ginny. The fifth one was still questionable and they all turned to Snape. But Snape had taken to scribbling furiously at his parchment, not meeting anybody's eye.

Draco had noted each disgusted face around him and silently made a note to ask his Uncle Sev who the lucky girl was.

Ginny tightened her grip around Draco's waist. "Can I stay here tonight?" she whispered.

Draco felt a lump form inside his throat and forced himself to nod. How he'll be able to stop himself from ravaging Ginny tonight was beyond his mental ability. All he knew was that if they were to sleep in the same room together that night, he would have to sleep far, far, FAR away from Ginny.

Draco took a deep breath and Ginny suddenly chuckled. She looked up and smiled at his panicked face. "Don't worry Ferret, I still have to do the ritual to get you and Blaise out of the curse. I won't let you do anything to me." She said, assuring both him and herself.

Draco almost groaned in frustration. Ginny was acting as if this was going to be easy. But he has to respect her. Maybe he ought to challenge himself and wait 'til they're married to do it.

_Wait. Marriage? With a Weasley?_

He's getting too far ahead of himself. But come to think of it, he wanted Weasley to be by his side forever, meaning they'd have to get married if they wanted to do that. Besides, after this endeavor Draco doubted he'd be able to let Ginny go.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend's face. She had been awake for a while now and was staring at Draco's sleeping form. She felt like they were already married and thought of how magnificent it was to wake up to see Draco's face first thing in the morning.

_And little Dracos would climb on the bed and wake us up and we'd all be cuddling each other all day._ Ginny daydreamed. Frowning she thought again. _But we'll have to settle things with his father first, of course._

Ginny had felt scared when Draco told her everything. Her heart ached to know about the curse and Blaise's first love and everything that happened to the two friends. She longed to touch Draco, kiss his fears away. She also longed for Blaise to have someone to cheer him up, but she knew it couldn't be her. Much as she's grown fond of her new friend Blaise, she knew the lad needed something more than friendship and she can't give that to him. Her heart is Draco's and will remain his 'til she can't love anymore.

Draco shifted and a lock of silver-blonde hair fell on his face. Ginny smiled and brushed the strand of hair away, caressing his face, trying to memorize every inch of his handsome features. She loved his eyes, grey-silver like mercury that turns soft whenever he smiles at her, clouded when he's going to kiss her, hard when he's angry. She kissed each closed lid. She also loved his aristocratic nose and how it makes him look like a snob at times. She kissed the tip of his nose then. She stared at his lips, boyish pink in color, very soft and skillful in kissing. She kissed his lips and withdrew.

Then Draco groaned, opened his eyes and pulled her face towards him, crushing her lips with his. Their mouths sought each other's mouth and both felt the urgency each of them was feeling. Draco turned them both so he was on top of Ginny, still kissing her. Ginny's arms encircled his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Draco's hands were slowly inching inside her shirt. This time, Ginny didn't start up, just kept on kissing the boy whose hands were on her breasts now. The first contact had Ginny arch into him and Draco kissed her deeper. Kneading, Draco broke the kiss to move on to Red's neck. Ginny moaned as Draco unclasped her bra expertly. In one swift flick he had flung it across the room. Draco then inched lower to the hem of her blouse. Ginny's eyes flickered open, waiting for her shirt to fly and join her bra.

But it didn't come.

Ginny felt Draco's weight lift from her body and she stared quizzically at him. "Draco…"

Draco turned to face her, desire and frustration written on his face. "I'm sorry Ginny." He said, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair, like last time in the empty classroom. "I shouldn't be doing that."

Ginny understood him. She has to stay a virgin to help him rid of the curse but he knew he was used to having sex with lots of girls so she also knew that this must be hard for him. They still have to find the last one to complete what Draco dubbed as the Pure Five. She knew they just couldn't drag the first virgin they could get their hands on into the whole thing. That person must be trustworthy enough.

Blaise was with Trey and Colin that day, earning many curious glances from people around them. if this was an ordinary day, he wouldn't have bothered telling people the petty excuse Colin have come up with whenever people asked them why they were together.

"_Snape punished us for fighting after the game last night and decided to stick us together for the entirety of the semester."_ Colin said to the nosy people.

Blaise knew they had to do it to throw suspicion off them. Slytherins would probably tattle about it to their mothers and fathers if word spread that he was now friendly with Muggles and bloodtraitors. And if it reaches Pablo Zabini, his father, he knew he was toast.

They were brainstorming in the library, thinking of ways to know how a girl or a boy was still a virgin. It was difficult really, with Colin gloating over his experience and rubbing it on Trey's face. Trey was doing a good job of containing himself although Blaise didn't know until when he could stay passive. Blaise excused himself from the table to look at some medicine books. He was busy looking at the shelves that he didn't see the girl coming towards his direction.

_Crasshhh!_

That and a gasp were heard as Blaise felt his body rock backward and he fell flat on his butt. "Ow!" he cried out. He looked around sharply to see who had bumped into him and saw a blonde girl staring at him, equally surprised. Her eyes got big when she realized it was Blaise Zabini she had bumped into, rather crashed into and immediately said sorry. Blaise stared at the girl, trying very hard to remember if he knew her. No name came into mind and the girl, after arranging the books that fell from her arms, ran outside.

Blaise was still wondering who the girl was when he got back from the table. Trey and Colin looked up at him and Colin asked. "What happened to you?"

Blaise shrugged. "I collided with someone."

"Celine Carter." Trey supplied. When Blaise turned towards him, eyes full of curiosity, he shrugged. "That was Celine Carter. From Hufflepuff."

_Oh, so that explains the shyness and the profuse apology_. He thought. "Celine Carter? Her name sounds familiar."

"Celine's a pureblood. Her father was one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters and owns a chain of restaurants around the world." Colin answered. "Mr. Lawrence Carter fought against the Dark Army himself."

The name finally clicked and Blaise remembered his father talking about a certain Lawrence Carter who almost killed him off with a boulder during the war. His father would usually tell him the stories of the war when he was a kid and his father had promised himself that he would get even. Somehow, with the Dark Wizard's Army scattered after the war, Pablo Zabini hadn't been able to get his revenge. Blaise's feelings sank a little as he thought of the possibility that with Lord Voldemort now growing stronger everyday, his father might be able to get it now.

"Celine's still a virgin if I'm not mistaken, as every Hufflepuff is still one." Trey murmured.

"Then why are you in Ravenclaw?" Colin said, guffawing at his own joke. Blaise rolled his eyes and Trey whipped out his wand.

"One more word Gryffindor." Trey threatened. "One more word."

**A/N:** Yey! The second one's here and I think I can pull this off if I do one more and post them all in one day. Wish me luck so I can own Draco for a week and JKR can think twice before betting with me. Maybe if I do this again, I'd be able to get Blaise too. And hmmn…who's that girl Celine? You'll find out sooner so just review and I'll be very happy to tell you.


	17. Chapter 17 Against the Pavement

**Disclaimer:** Ha! And here's the third one! Take that JKR!

**A/N:** I think I can do this. Who said I can huh? Huh? Just have faith in me my friends and I'll send you pictures of me and Draco by the beach. Next time, I'll bargain for Blaise, then Harry. JKR's already bargaining for Trey, and I told her she'll have to write a book about Draco and Ginny first.

Anyway, since I've posted three ones in a row, can you guys give me some credit for it and review them all? Thank you! Hope you'll be smiling after this. Mwah!

Chapter 17 – Against the Pavement

Blaise found himself standing outside the Transfiguration classroom, waiting for a certain blonde Hufflepuff to go out of it.

He didn't know why he was there, waiting for Celine Carter. Maybe because he knew that she was virgin and they needed someone to fill the fifth spot urgently. Maybe because for some unknown reason, he felt that Celine could be trusted. Maybe because his father was threatening her father's life and they don't have a clue about it.

"_Maybe because she reminds you of Elisa."_ Draco's usual lazy tone crept into his mind. His best friend had been skeptical about making Carter one of the Pure Five. Hufflepuffs maybe trust worthy virgins, but they may not be able to uphold themselves should a battle ensue. When Blaise told him about her father, Draco had gaped at him knowingly. _"She's not Elisa, Blaise."_

_Of course I know she isn't._ Blaise thought. _Elisa is a brunette not a blonde. She has hazel eyes, not green. Elisa's tall, not petite. And Elisa would have been in Ravenclaw not in Hufflepuff with her smartness if she hadn't attended Durmstrang and if her father hadn't been a Death Eater._ Blaise's heart constricted at the memory. He shook his head to rid of the gruesome picture that came into mind. Elisa had been a sweet girl. Although Blaise was too young then to know what love is, he had always been fond of her. They've shared kisses, hugged and said "I love you" to each other. She's been more than a companion to both Blaise and Draco, more than a loved one to Blaise, more than a sister to Draco. It hurt that his father had been the one who had brought destruction to the Frey family. It also hurt that he had been there to see it.

Maybe the reason why Blaise was there, waiting for Celine Carter to show up, the reason why he was standing there looking out of place amidst the Hufflepuffs that were now streaming out of the room and maybe the reason why he was now approaching her and calling her name was that he knew he can save a family from being destructed by his father this time. Unlike that time when he couldn't do anything for Elisa.

Celine looked surprised then scared to see Blaise coming over her. The girl tensed and Blaise felt she was going to bolt so he reached out to catch her hand before she goes away. The girl jumped at the contact. Many of the Hufflepuffs were looking at their way, but being the goody-goody bunch they were, they all left them alone and soon it was just Celine and Blaise.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Celine asked in a nervous voice. Blaise felt it safer to have this talk inside a deserted classroom and he dragged her towards the nearest one. Celine squeaked and fought his force.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Hufflepuff." Blaise told her assuredly. Then without much difficulty, he hauled them both towards the room.

As soon as the door was securely locked, Blaise took off his hold on the now trembling girl and told her to sit.

He stared at her for a moment then took a deep breath. "Look, I told you I'm not gonna hurt you okay? My name's Blaise Zabini-" he said but was cut off.

"I know." Said the girl meekly.

_Yeah Blaise, she knows you're that arrogant self-serving guy from Slytherin house, you idiot._

"Uh, that's good." He said, not quite sure where to go from there. Then he took a deep breath. "Okay, you might be wondering why I'm talking to you, right?" and the girl nodded. "Well, you see, me and my friend-"

"Aren't you going to ask my name first?" cut the girl off again.

"Oh. Yeah." Blaise stopped stupidly. "I uh. I already know who you are."

The girl's eyes went from scared to amazed. "You do?"

"Celine Carter, is that right?" he asked, weirdly staring at the girl. _Are Hufflepuffs really like this?_

"Wow!" the girl said in astonishment. Blaise fought not to roll his eyes upward.

_Merlin help me._

"Can you please listen to me for a while?" asked Blaise, nearing impatient. "This is important matter."

The girl nodded amiably. "Okay."

"Anyway, my friend and I are really in need of well…" How was he supposed to say that they needed five virgins to a Hufflepuff was way, way below him. He doesn't know what he would say so he opted to go the other way. "Uhm, your father is Lawrence Carter?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"I think he's in danger."

Draco was itching to get out of practice. He knew everyone would be in his Head Boy room by now and by everyone that meant Harry (yes, the same boy he loathed…still loathes), Ron (well…), Hermione (yes, she too), Luna, Ivanne, Trey, Colin _Creevey_, Daphne, Blaise and that Hufflepuff girl Blaise had said he would talk to.

As far as Draco knew, his friend was just seeing Celine Carter as Elisa Frey. His best friend might be thinking of saving the girl's family from his father and Draco, personally thought it was chivalrously stupid of him to do. If his father gets wind of Blaise fraternizing with the enemy's daughter, as Draco was snogging another enemy's daughter, he knew Pablo Zabini won't take it lightly. He had heard about the humiliation Pablo suffered from almost dying from a boulder cast by a _Hufflepuff_. He personally gave his input about it, telling his friend to be careful. He didn't even bother telling him not to do it. Blaise was a hard person to make his mind change. Once he sets his mind onto something, he won't change anything until it's done.

Shaun signaled the end of the practice and Draco rushed to go to his room. "Red Dragon" he snapped at the knight by his door and the door opened, revealing a hallway. He could hear the people inside talking and a warm feeling poured inside of him.

He knew it was very unlike him to be feeling friendly with Harry, The-Boy-He-Loathed, Hermione the frizzy head genius, Ron, the Weasel, Loony Luna, Daphne, Ivanne, Trey and Colin. But he also knew, that as a person of good breeding as his mother saw to it while he was growing up, he should be thankful that they were doping these for him, Blaise and Ginny. Even if they still all fight every few hours or so.

"Finally!" Ginny bounded up the bed happily and kissed him right smack on the lips. "You're here!"

"Missed me Red?" he grinned at her.

Ginny nodded happily. Ron choked.

"Can the two of you please stop ogling at each other and demonstrating your sweetness for a while so we can all move down to business?" Harry drawled from one of the chairs. Luna was sitting on the arm of the chair. Draco was about to sneer at him and ask who's talking but at that moment, Blaise burst into the room, a nervous girl in tow.

"Everyone!" Blaise said dramatically and Draco rolled his eyes as Ginny led him to sit beside her on the bed. She laid both her legs on his lap and smiled happily. "I'd like you all to meet the last of the Pure Five, Celine Carter."

The girl called Celine Carter stepped out of his back and gave a small wave at the group, squealing slightly at the sight of Draco and Harry.

"Hello there, Celine!" Luna was the first to greet the girl. "Welcome to the Fight Squad!"

All groaned except Harry who was fighting his own self to moan out loud. Luna had dubbed their crazy little group as the Fight Squad and personally, Draco thought it was a bit cliché. Hermione thought it'd be best to have a group name for them to feel more united despite house differences. Luna had thought of it and all grumbled. But no one couldn't think of any other name for their group and because it was better than what Daphne had supplied "RaGrySly Group", they all nodded hesitantly for the Fight Squad.

"Hi Celine!" Ginny stood from her seat and hugged the girl. "I'm so glad you agreed to join us!"

After a round of welcomes from the group, Celine began to settle down and smile.

"So, what do you guys have so far?" asked Blaise.

"We thought we'd do it during the Holidays." Hermione answered.

"Draco would go to his house where I'm sure the heart would be, and Blaise would do the same." Harry supplied. "But we need you guys to be just distractions for other people to navigate around the house and search for it."

Draco thought of it for a moment. "I have a better idea."

"You always have a better idea to counter Harry's." Colin told him as-a-matter-of-factly. "What's new?"

"Your face would be if you don't shut up." Draco snapped.

"What is it, Draco?" Blaise asked, glaring at the now laughing Colin. That guy seriously needs a Bat-Bogey someday.

"I know the house perfectly well and Blaise is more used to his house than anyone else in this room. So I suggest we search the houses and you provide distraction for us." Draco continued.

"But how?" Ron asked dubiously.

"Polyjuice Potion." Hermione answered simply. "That _is_ a great idea!"

Ginny beamed proudly at her boyfriend and Ron grumbled about Draco getting all the praises. Hermione hugged the boy and the boy immediately stopped his tirades.

"But who would be the decoys?" Daphne asked.

"I'm volunteering to be one." Harry said.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the lad.

"I'll do the other." Trey spoke up.

Blaise nodded. "Good, that's settled then."

"But what do we do if ever the plan backfires?" asked Luna. For a moment everyone seemed to be bothered by this question. Certainly it won't be that easy to do in two houses full of Death Eaters.

"I suggest that we have a back-up squad for it." Blaise said.

"Back-up?" Draco asked. "Call."

"Then I'll be coming with Trey and Blaise." Ivanne said.

"I'm coming to the Malfoys with Harry and Draco." Luna happily added.

"I'll go with Ivanne." Hermione said. "Ron?"

"I'm coming with you." Ron answered.

"Then I guess, me and Colin are with Draco and Harry?" Daphne asked.

Colin nodded.

Ginny spoke up. "No need to ask where I'm going." She smiled happily at Draco and got a hug from the guy.

Everyone turned towards the only Hufflepuff in the room.

"I'll go with Blaise." Said Celine Carter.

**A/N:** And I did it! Hahaha! The story's a little short because the next would be about the game and more planning. I love that Draco and Harry are getting along just fine. What do you think? Anyway, I'm off to fetch Draco from the airport and show JKR some attitude!

Review alright? Toodles!


	18. Chapter 18 I Wanna Make It

**Disclaimer:** I had a wonderful time with Draco and now it's time for him to go. Meanie JKR challenged me again, and I don't know how I can come up with ten chapters in one day this time. My brain's not that great. And the feel of summer has taken its lazy toll in my brain. Anyhow, as I write…err…type I mean, this story, my brother's re-watching the Order of the Phoenix and so I can watch Draco be his meanie self and at the same time write about his yummy, caring side too. wink

**A/N:** Yey, school's out and I'm free for the next two weeks until April comes where I'd be having my OJT for a month and a week. So during that time I'd be very busy. That's why I'm trying to come up with many chappies as I can to tide you over. Read on! And don't forget to give me feedback! Oh I forgot to say, the song "Oxygen" is by Colbie Caillat so I'm disclaiming it too. You guys would want to download it if you still haven't 'cause it's a great song. All of her songs are! And Blaise's version of it was just a rendition. No need to go all lawful…the song's Colbie's and that is that!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 18 – I Wanna Make It

The days before the championship game between Slytherin and Gryffindor were full of planning and dodging suspicious Slytherins. The Fight Squad was running out of reasons to give everyone, and Draco was at his wit's end, patiently and surprisingly heeding Harry's advice of not jinxing his housemates whenever they ask what he's doing with Creevey the Creepy and Trey Goody-goody. Ginny's patience was rather thinning out too with Quidditch practice, the possibility of having to fight off Draco's father and his cronies and the pressure of the Yule Ball to which Ginny was really bitter about. If they were to keep their relationship secret, then Draco and Ginny would have to sacrifice going to the ball together to achieve continuous secrecy. This bummed Ginny out the most.

Draco, Ginny, Harry and Trey, the Squad's own Quidditch team players don't have too much time to attend in between classes planning. Trey, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also playing on the same day for the battle for third place, was relieved to get out of Colin's snide remarks about his preserved virginity. If only Ivanne and himself were not needed as ones for the Pure Five he would have ravaged the girl the first chance he gets her alone. Which was highly unlikely because the Squad had spent almost every free chance they get to meet inside Draco's room. Ivanne had been growing in him the last few days of spending time together. He was really reluctant to get himself emotionally involved with the girl who he knew had a Muggle boyfriend that she was forced to break up with to give way for the engagement. Besides, he doesn't want to make the girl think that he was taking advantage of their situation. With so many things to deal with at present, falling in love with a reluctant bride is the least thing he wants to happen.

Ivanne, for her part, had been very, very confused towards the way Trey's been acting around her. One time he's sweet and shows that he can be a warm person but the next he's this arrogant and obnoxious guy all over again. One can almost align him with Draco's coldness. Ivanne must admit she's a bit disappointed and frustrated at times with him. It's like having that Muggle story book hero with a dual personality, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, if she's correct, for a fiancé. Sometimes he'll sit beside her during planning times and the others, he'll just sit by Blaise, skulking like a child denied of candies. Most of the time, she caught him deep in thought but he never tells her the reason why, and what he's thinking about for that matter. Her best bet was because he was confused whether he wants to be friends with her or whether he wants her to hate him so Ivanne would personally back out of the engagement. Like that would be of help. Their parents have pretty well decided everything for them. But these days, Ivanne found out that she didn't care anymore.

Daphne McRowan had been wondering also as to why her blood keeps on boiling everytime Colin gets near her. It started when Colin being not a virgin anymore was revealed. From then on Daphne would really get anxious whenever he's talking to his Gryffindor friends, girl friends. She shouldn't really be thinking about it. They're just friends who hang out together with the most unlikely group ever to be formed. But deep inside, Daphne really knew that she was jealous of who ever it was that Colin shagged. She also wondered why she keeps on defending the nosy git whenever Trey and Draco snaps at Colin for his snide remarks even if she had begun to not talk to him herself.

Colin was aware of the fact that Daphne had been avoiding him since that day in Snape's dungeons. He was puzzled by her actions. He guessed it was because she had learned of the fact that he wasn't virgin anymore. It was actually an accidental thing. He and his childhood Muggle Friend Lulu were having hormone attacks that day in the beach and ended up shagging each other. It was last summer and was never repeated again. Both him and Lulu had decided to forget about it and never speak of it again. But it was fun rubbing it on Trey's face though. The older boy, handsome and lean as he is, was still a virgin and he was the only boy in their odd group to still be one. Colin liked the fact that he can relate to the famous Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and even their second-in-commands Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione was always busy burrowing her head in books at the library before meeting with the Squad inside Draco's room. She often goes there to see if there's still anything missing in their plan and would also research on some spells they might need. Ron had been impatient whenever he accompanies her inside the library but as always, Hermione would just kiss Ron and he'll gladly look up a spell or two which he thought would be of help during the mission. Spells he looked up include a conjuring spell for food and drinks and the spell for conjuring up soft bed and pillows not to mention blankets. Hermione pointed out that though it was important for them to also eat and sleep, she urged him to look up more spells for defense rather than for personal needs. This made Ron grumble and talk to himself about his usual litany of how to break up Malfoy and his "stupid sister". Hermione doubted anything he plans would be successful. Draco had been very tolerable the last few days and it showed how much he was willing to change for Ginny.

Harry had never thought it was possible to be friends…err…well to just be in a room with Draco Malfoy without them scratching each others' eyes out. The stupid git had been agreeable for the most part of their days together and Harry was just glad that Draco hadn't jinxed them all. He guessed Draco really did care about Ginevra and that was fine by him as long as Ginny, who was like a sister to him wouldn't get hurt in the process. Luna thought it was romantic for the two of them to get together, and Harry personally thought the two were real life examples of the Muggle great story Romeo and Juliet. Although he doubted Romeo wields a wand and rides a broom. He knew Ron was still hesitant, if not weakly against the two, but being Ron, he knew his friend would let them be just to see Ginny Weasley happy.

Once, when they were inside the Squad's 'headquarters' Draco and Ginny got into a fight. Ginny had come from her Quidditch practice and had found out that one of the Chaser reserves, Kitty Princy, had once been a part of Draco's 'flavor of the month club' and she got into a heated argument with the brunette. After walking out of practice, she stalked into the room and went to find Draco who had been seated beside Blaise, talking about Blast-Ended Skrewts with Luna and their importance in the society. Draco looked up, concerned with the reason why Ginny was fuming and winced when she finally told him the reason. He dragged her inside the hallway, out of the room, to talk. Ron, pleased that his "now awakening sister" and her stupid boyfriend had argued, proclaimed that he always knew the two wouldn't stand being together. He was about to go on with his talk of how he was betting that the two would break up, when Draco and Ginny walked inside, back to the group, with their hands clasped around each other. Ron couldn't do anything but groan.

The day before the game, the group decided to take a break from planning and took the time to do 'couple things'. Colin decided it was time to clear things with Daphne and they were situated inside the Ravenclaw common room. Harry and Luna went out to the woods, housing Hagrid's cottage, doing some 'research' for Luna's Herbology class. Hermione, with a protesting Ron decided to stay inside the Gryffindor common room to scan books about tracking spells and lock-opening jinxes. Trey and Ivanne were tapped by Professor Binns and McGonagall to record a song for the Ball.

Draco and Ginny were of course inside the Head Boy Room and were doing 'things'. Blaise found himself alone and for some unknown reason, sought Celine and found her in the library.

He absolutely didn't know why he went to find the girl. He was sure it was just because he was fed up with Goyle and Crabbe's puppy antics and because he wanted to build rapport with the Hufflepuff and gain her full trust on him to help save her family and make her participate openly with the plans the Squad had come up.

_Yeah, really Blaise, the girl's a Hufflepuff. She'll trust you even if you strip down in front of her and tell her you'll not rape her._ He thought to himself.

When he saw Celine's blonde hair with the trademark headband, he hesitated if he'd go and talk to her or not. Before he could decide what to do, the girl looked up, as if feeling his appearance. As if expecting him to come.

"Blaise!" Celine smiled at him. Blaise didn't have a choice but to step near the girl and took a seat in front of her. He took in her smile first before noticing the things strewn carefully around her. He picked up a sheet of paper and read it.

"Oxygen?" he asked the girl. "Is this a poem Carter?" he still hadn't addressed her by her first given name, Celine.

The girl happily…well she does all things happily, this Hufflepuff…shook her head and smiled again. "No. That's a song. Ivanne said I should learn it and sing it at the Yule Ball. Trey and her are going to be singing as well."

Blaise was surprised to learn about Celine's singing skills. He nodded first. "Oh, yeah. They're recording their voices now right?"

Celine nodded. "Yes. Professor Binns had been extremely delighted with Muggle records and asked the two if they can show him how it was done. When McGonagall had seen and heard the two sing, she immediately asked them to sing a song for the Ball."

Blaise nodded again, this time slowly. "So, Ivanne wrote this song?"

Celine shook her head. "No. She said it's a Muggle song and she said it fits me." Celine said thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure how, but I trust Ivanne. Besides, she said it's a great song."

Blaise nodded, slower this time around. He stared at the lyrics of the first stanza. He began to read it and after the first line, Celine sang it for him.

"I came upon inside a world

_Made of angry people_

_I found a boy who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile_

_He was sunshine_

_I fell over my feet_

_Like brick underwater_

_And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel_

_I need oxygen…_"

As Celine sang softly the rest of the song Blaise saw why Ivanne had given the girl the song. For some reason he felt the song was for him and if you substitute the masculine article for feminine ones, it was no doubt a song he could sing for her.

But no. She couldn't be his lady as the song goes. Too much lay in between them and he doesn't want to know what will happen if he goes against the laws of nature and pull out a Draco, that is falling for the enemy. He took a breath and shook his head. _Stop now Zabini. She's just someone you have to save and that's that!_

* * *

Draco cradled Ginny beside him on his bed. He was wearing boxers and the girl was just in her underwear. They had just stopped before things got out of hand.

Ginny shivered in his arms and he hugged her tightly. He felt her trace his jaw line with her fingers and looked at his girlfriend. "What?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "It's hard to believe that the Prince of Slytherins, the Sex-Starved Draco Malfoy, would control himself to preserve his girlfriend's virginity. Is this just for our plan or are you really bent on not messing with me before the right age comes?" Ginny asked.

Draco chuckled. "Sex-Starved?" Draco asked. "I am not sexually starving!" he protested. "And this is for both causes." He answered.

Ginny laughed and Draco felt all wuzzy-fuzzy inside his stomach. If this was not Ginny, Draco would have left the place and into the bathroom after he had shagged the girl. But this was Ginny, the woman…err young woman that is…that he now openly and deeply loves.

"Draco?" he heard Ginny call.

"Yeah?"

"When did you start liking me?"

The question had caught him off guard even though he had been wondering when they can talk about their relationship's before, now and after. It was a much more refreshing topic than defensive jinxes and offensive charms.

"Well, last year I saw you practicing with the Gryffindor team, and I admired you're flying skills. I don't really know what happened. But I kinda wanted to know more about you after that. Then I would be following you everywhere and then finally started dreaming about you." Draco said with a red face.

Ginny grinned. "So Blaise was right about that stuff."

"What stuff?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"When he asked to me to be his 'girlfriend' he said those things to make me believe in him and agree." Ginny answered.

"Oh really?" Draco smirked. "That boy's troublesome." He said.

"But look at where it took us, right? I'm here beside you, almost naked and surprisingly a virgin. You should be thankful, really." Ginny wriggled her eyebrows at him and Draco couldn't resist kissing her. After a good snog, they returned to their topic, although Draco was now sitting away from Ginny because his _thing_ was now doing it's _thing_.

"Well, yeah. Blaise sure did do some good things for us." Draco said, red-faced and clutching a pillow to hide his _thing's_ excitement.

Ginny giggled.

Draco grumbled that Ginny would never understand how he reacts towards her and changed the topic to when Ginny fell for a handsome boy like him.

"When you asked me to dance with you." Came the simple answer.

Ginny and Draco stared at each other. "At the Yule?" Draco verified. Of course it's at the Yule. He had dreamt of her more after that himself.

Ginny nodded. "Even if it's just for a bet, I knew it was supposed to be you I would love."

At that moment, Draco couldn't be more thankful for having Blaise as a friend. He was the one who dared him to dance with the Weasel girl and technically the one who made Ginevra Weasley fall for him, Draco Malfoy.

He inched closer to Ginny and Ginny wrapped her hands around his waist. "What made you do that anyway?"

He told her what happened and saw the gratitude in her eyes.

"Maybe I should give Blaise a hug or two for getting us together." Ginny said, her eyes moist.

"A hug would be fine." Draco sternly said. Ginny giggled.

"I love when you play possessive." Ginny told him. Draco smirked and hugged her tightly.

"I _am_ possessive." He told her before kissing her again.

* * *

Blaise stared intently at Celine Carter's face. She was singing the song again. He had almost memorized it.

"_I came upon inside the world_

_Made of angry people_

_I found a girl who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile…_

_Oh baby, if you were my lady_

_I would make you happy_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_Never gonna leave…"_ came his own version of the song.

He inwardly groaned at his thoughts. What is happening?

Celine smiled at him. "So what do you think? Should I sing in the Ball?"

_No, just sing for me Carter._ He said to himself, making him shake his head.

"No?" Celine said in a disappointed tone.

"No! No!" Blaise answered. "That's not what I meant."

"Then, should I?" Celine tried again.

Blaise nodded, while his thoughts rebelled. _It's just a stupid song Blaise. What is happening to you?_

Celine smiled. A beautiful curve drew on her lips and Blaise felt his throat dry up. "Then, I would sing it." she said, taking her wand and with a flick arranged her books and scrolls.

Blaise looked alarmingly at the girl who was now stuffing her books with a spell inside her book bag. He didn't want to go just yet.

"Carter." He heard his hoarse voice said. _What are you thinking of doing you dimwit?_

"Hmmn?" Celine said, smiling at him again. _Stop smiling at me!_ Blaise's mind screamed at her. "What?"

"Can…uh…can we…" Blaise felt his mouth stop. _Oh great. You are now the amazing stuttering Spaniard_.

"Can we what?" Celine asked, slinging her book bag on her shoulder and adjusting her pink headband. Turning to Blaise, she smiled softly again. For the nth time. Then she frowned at him. "Are you feeling o-"

She never got that chance to finish the sentence. Blaise had stood up and grabbed her head towards him and placed a kiss on to her lips…

* * *

**A/N:** I know. This chapter sucks big time. My head was on a holiday and the WB had gotten the better of me so this was the best I could give you. Not exactly a thrilling chapter and it's more of character building…or not! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this sucking chappie. Hope that this WB would be going away in time for my next chapter! Don't forget to review this alright? Love you guys! Toodles!


	19. Chapter 19 Saying Sweet Things

**Disclaimer:** I own Draco, I own Blaise, I own Harry Potter…in my dreams…haha! Oh alright JKR! You own them!

**A/N:** I think my WB's going away so before I get stuck with it again I'm doing another chapter. So don't forget the pain I've been through and review! Alright?

* * *

Chapter 19 – Saying Sweet Things

Actually there's another plan Draco was planning for him and Ginny. He knew Ginny was fretting over Yule Ball and not going with him and he had already asked his Uncle Severus for help. So after doing 'couple' things he told Ginny to find the others and gather them inside the Head Boy room. And so here he was, in search of his friend Blaise. He had a good idea where he might be. After asking an extremely happy Hufflepuff of where he can find Celine Carter, he bounded towards the library.

He found the two staring at each other, Blaise red-faced and Celine, mouth hanging open.

He decided to wait for awhile before disturbing the two. He concealed himself behind the bookshelves nearest them and listened.

"I, uh…" he heard Blaise stutter. _Blaise Zabini, stuttering?_ Draco thought. "I'm sorry."

Draco's eyebrow rose. _What is he asking forgiveness for?_

"Oh, it's alright." Celine's happy tone was mixed with uncertainty and puzzlement. "You were just being friendly."

_Friendly?_

"Carter, kissing you wasn't at the least friendly." Came Blaise's impatient answer.

Draco's eyes went big. _They kissed already?_

"B-but…we're friends right?" Celine asked in terrible uncertainty. "You said everyone in the Squad's my friend."

It took a while for Blaise to answer and Draco strained his neck to hear clearly. _I can't believe this. I'm eavesdropping on this lovey-dovey conversation._

"Well, I don't know if I'd still want to be only a friend Carter."

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew Blaise would soon crack. He saw his confused looks everytime Blaise stares at Celine Carter. He knew his friend was really confounded over Celine and her semblance over Elisa's predicament. Draco knew there was another reason Blaise wanted to save her family other than not wanting her to become another victim of his father.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Celine asked.

"I'm not too sure myself, Carter. Let me think." Blaise said standing up and leaving the girl. Draco pressed himself onto the bookshelf and waited for Blaise to go out of the library. Making sure his friend was out of sight and earshot, he stepped out of the shadows and went over to Celine, a half-formed plan on his mind.

_It's my turn to do a favor for you, mate._

"Hufflepuff." He greeted Celine.

The girl whirled around to see who was behind her and smiled softly at him. "Hello Draco." She greeted him. "You just missed B-Blaise." She said, not looking at him when she said the name. "He just w-went out."

"Oh, that's too bad. Anyway," Draco said, dropping his voice into a whisper. "Come to my room right now. I have something to tell you guys." He told her.

The girl nodded and adjusted her headband. "Okay."

Draco made to go out of the library when he heard Celine Carter call him.

"Draco?"

He cocked his head and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Will Blaise be there?"

Draco smirked secretly. "Yes. I'm going to find him."

He saw in the corner of his eye that the girl was nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Blaise didn't know whether he would go to Draco's room or his own. He opted to go to the willow tree by the lake. He needed time to think.

He was a stupid, stupid git for having done that to Celine. He didn't know what got over him and why he kissed the girl. All he knew was that she looked so sweet, smiling at him like that and before he knew it he was kissing her.

Blaise closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _What will Celine think about me now?_

"I knew I'd find you here." A voice said.

He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy's annoyingly familiar smirk. The git was leaning on the willow on one hand and had the other on his waist.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco pushed himself off the willow and strode over to where he was seated. "I came to find you. I'm calling a meeting in my room."

"How'd you know I'm here?" Blaise scowled at the lake. _So much for thinking time. I'm not ready to see Celine Carter yet._

"I came in the library and saw Celine." Draco said and Blaise stiffened. _Did he see us kissing? Did Celine tell him?_ But he doubted the girl would. Celine's much too loyal for that. "I saw her talking to some guy and I figured you saw them and went here for comfort." His friend grinned.

_Carter? With another boy?_ He scowled again. _What is that girl doing? No, no. Draco's just playing with you dumbass!_ He turned towards him and gave a sneer. "Why would I find comfort here just because Carter's got a boyfriend?"

"Did I say anything about her having a boyfriend?" said Draco, sitting beside him. "I just said she's talking with a boy when I saw her. What are you doing here if not finding comfort, then? You always do when you feel down." Said Draco in an even voice. Not hard and trying hard not to be soft either. "What's up?"

Blaise battled whether or not he should tell his best mate about his problem. _Now you're admitting that this is a problem._

"Well, if you don't want to tell me now, maybe later." Draco said, standing up. "Let's go. They're all waiting for us right now."

Blaise looked up and saw Draco offering his hand to him. He clasped it and pushed himself off the floor. "Okay mate. Later."

* * *

"What's the matter with Malfoy? He calls us here and makes us wait." Ron grumbled. Ginny smiled at her brother. She knew that her brother and Draco could and would be in good terms soon. Ron wouldn't bother to go here if he didn't feel it worth listening to Draco "gitty snake" Malfoy. Soon. Soon, all will be well.

"He's looking for Blaise." Celine said in a small voice. Her frequently happy voice was tone down a notch.

Ginny was also puzzling over why Draco called a meeting before the game. He didn't say anything at all, just told her to go fetch Harry and the others. Ginny smiled again. Draco wasn't calling Harry "Potty Scarhead" anymore. It's Potter these days though sometimes it's "Slimy Potter", when they fight.

The door opened and in came Draco and Blaise. She happily went to greet her boyfriend, not minding the rolling eyes of Ron and the smirk on Harry's handsome face. "You're here."

"Yes, I'm here." Draco said, enveloping her in a hug. "Hmmn…"

When they disentangled themselves from each other, and crossed the room with clasped hands, the others in the room smirked. Except for Luna and Celine of course.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Making us go into your room all of a sudden?" asked Harry. He and Luna were looking rather flushed and Luna wasn't looking at anything in particular, just twirling a piece her hair uncomfortably.

Ginny fought not to laugh as she remembered how she found the two behind a tree with Luna's skirt hiked up and Harry's hand underneath it. It was rather unappetizing really, to see The-Boy-Who-Lived-The-Loony and The-Girl-Who-Lived-To-Be-Loved-By-The-Boy-Who-Lived making out in broad daylight outside the school, but Ginny rather knew the feeling, being active in that kinda stuff herself. So she had clamped her mouth first and told them forcibly to go to Draco Malfoy's Head Boy Room.

"Well, actually I don't have to tell you about this but as I know how loyal you guys are to Ginny here, I have to tell you the plan to make it work." Said Draco as they settled happily on the bed and Ginny can smell his scent on it. "You might take it for real and blast the whole thing into smithereens!"

"What plan?" Ginny asked. He hadn't told her anything about it until now.

"Well, I know you are going crazy, fretting over Yule Ball and all so I thought of a way to make sure you and I are going together." Said Draco. Ginny's eyes watered and Draco's snapped up in alarm. "What? Are you crying?"

Ginny threw herself towards him and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Oh, you sweet, sweet boy!"

"Uh, Gin? That sounded just like Mum." Ron said.

"Oh."

All laughed as Ginny wiped her tears away.

"So, what is that plan, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to get both Ginny and I into detention." Came the answer.

Silence came to the group. It was Hermione who first nodded, understanding. "So how are you going to go to the ball together?"

"Simple. We're not." Answered Draco.

"We're not?" asked Ginny.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Well, we're technically not going but we're still going."

"What? What? How're you gonna do that?" asked Ron, not understanding anything. "If you're not going to the ball, then how're you gonna go to the ball together?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for Ginny to find out. If you're lucky she might tell you all about it the day after." Said Draco, sneering at her brother. "Professor Snape already said he'll cooperate and give us detention for it. We just have to fight somewhere anyone can see and he can publicly give the detention to us and then no one would ask stupid and nosy questions when we don't come to the Yule Ball."

But Ron was shaking his red head. "No. I won't allow you to be with my sister all night. Alone." He said.

Draco scowled at him. "Look, you pervy Weasel, I've promised I won't do anything to her alright?" he told him hotly. "Not until she begs me to."

"Draco!" Ginny swatted his arm and turned red as her head.

"No. I'm not going to give in this time. That one time she slept here was enough. How'd you think my mother would react if she knew that I let her baby be alone with you!" said Ron, fear dawning in his eyes. "Who knows what she'll do to me…"

"Oh, don't be stupid Ronald. Mrs. Weasley is a very rational person." Hermione laughed slightly. "I think she'll listen to us."

Harry was shaking his head. "I don't think so. Ginny, you know your Mum loves us. But letting you alone with _Lucius'_ son," Harry shivered. "I don't want to think about what'll happen if she does finds out."

Ginny felt the three's fear of her mother and would've chuckled if she hadn't seen the stormy eyes of her beloved Draco. She smiled at him and then to the trio. "I think that the three of them are right, Draco." She said, earning a pout from her boyfriend. "My mother's going to jinx us all to oblivion if she finds out about this. And I think your plan would be a good idea for us to spend more time together."

She heard Draco murmur about his time devoted to spending time with the Chosen Three and their Happy Three Friends. He seriously thought about it for a while and then finally nodded.

"Okay." Said Draco and Ginny exhaled a sigh of relief. "So everybody's in?"

One by one, they nodded and Draco went over to the details of their "fight" wherein Draco would initiate a series of teases towards Ginny and the Gryffindors and Ginny would retaliate with her own teases about Draco. Blaise would come in and defend Draco by making fun of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin and Ivanne and Luna, Daphne and Trey would come into the scene to defend them. There was a debate as to whether or not Celine could come in to the supposed fight but Blaise said everyone should do their part. Ginny noticed that two were not sitting beside each other and weren't talking since they all came into the room.

"But nobody would believe that the girl from Hufflepuff would defend a Slytherin." Draco lazily drawled to Blaise.

"Who said anything about her defending me?" asked Blaise, staring angrily at Draco.

"Who said anything about defending _you_?" Draco shot back. "Anyway, she might want to go to the ball and already have some date waiting for her, mate."

"We said everyone's doing it, so _everyone_ must do it." Blaise hotly said.

"Why not ask her herself, mate. She might want to dance with a boy brave enough to ask her to." Said Draco evenly.

Blaise glared at him and Ginny wondered what it was for. It seems that the two were heavily arguing about something and she didn't have a clue.

"Celine, do you want to go?" Luna sweetly asked and Ginny saw Draco smirked.

"Go to what?" came her small voice.

"To the Yule Ball, or to the Squad's own?" said Luna. The girl's fingers were getting redder as she spun around it a few strands of her hair.

"Oh." Said Celine.

"Of course Carter would want to go to our party." Said Blaise immediately. Ginny was beginning to be really curious.

"Or may be she wants to go to the Yule Ball with a guy who can call her Celine. Not Carter." Draco pressed on and Ginny suddenly knew. There must be something going on between the two, Blaise and Celine Carter.

Celine blushed and Blaise looked away. Ginny couldn't help but smile. She quickly hid it and cleared her throat. "Well, Celine?" she prodded the girl. "Do you want to go to our party or the Yule Ball?"

Celine looked up and turned to her. Ginny saw something like uncertainty in her eyes and she immediately wanted to hug the girl.

"If you have a date already, you can join the Yule Ball." Said Harry, innocently feeding Blaise's frenzied feelings. "If you don't, we can all be your dates. Right guys?"

Draco was nodding with the rest and Ginny noted it, making sure she doesn't miss the rare times that Draco would agree with Harry.

"I'll dance with you, if Ginny'll let me." Draco said. Ginny nodded happily and immediately.

"Of course!" she smiled. "And Harry can too. So can Colin, Trey, and Ron." She said as the others nodded.

"Hey!" Colin said. "I know! Why not let Blaise be her date. He's not going out with someone else right now right?"

Blaise stared open-mouthed at Colin and Draco was twitching beside her. She turned to see him controlling his laughter and she smiled.

It's fun playing Blaise Zabini for a change.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh finally, it's done. I had two days to work on this cause my brother locked my laptop and I couldn't open it. I typed everything I can remember from my muse the day I started this and it turned out to be good if I do say so myself. Any comments, just tell me!

Then, I promise to give you something better next if you find this one still lousy! Au revoir! Is that it's spelling? Oh well, Toodles is better to hear anyway, so TOODLES!


	20. Chapter 20 It Could Be

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim, I disclaim, I DISCLAIM!!

**A/N:** I'm here! The last two weeks have been a bummer because I couldn't use the internet. I couldn't even access my Multiply and Friendster accounts let alone my Asianfanatics and FanFiction ones. Poor me! But hey, I'm suffering right? Friends don't let friends suffer so you better forgive me and give me some reviews. Haha!

* * *

Chapter 20 – It Could Be

Many people were already inside the Great Hall and that's what Draco wanted. Before the game that day, they would hatch their plan. Draco waited for a moment for everyone to be silent enough to hear him and before he spoke, he glanced towards Snape's direction. Seeing the professor cock an eyebrow at him, he sneered.

"I can't believe that Gryffindors won the last time." Said Draco, knowing that the rest of the Squad was listening. "I mean, what could possibly be wrong with Ravenclaw that day? Were they afraid to lose against Potty and Weaselette?"

Blaise sneered. "Maybe they thought you'd get back at them for winning against your 'girlfriend'". Said Blaise.

"My girlfriend?" Draco asked innocently. "I thought the blood-traitor princess was yours?"

"Oh, come now Draco." Blaise answered, waving his spoon around. "You know I did that just to try her. I don't want to be associated with a red-head. It just messes with my skin color."

"Well mate I'm glad we've both woken up. Watch out what you eat. She might be slipping love potions again in your soup."

Draco and Blaise laughed. They knew everyone was listening. In fact the gossiper Millicent Bulstrode was looking at them curiously. "But I thought you liked the Weasel's sister, Drake?"

"Oh please Millicent. Would I be contented with a poor girl who happens to be a Weasel? Do you honestly think I can stand it longer to be with Ginny?" Draco shivered and looked at Ginny across the table. His breath caught as he saw tears in her eyes. _I did tell her this was all a farce right?_ He said to himself. But as he was about to speak again, he could have sworn Ginny winked at him secretly before letting a tear fall.

"Oh shut up, Dra-Malfoy!" said Hermione, almost slipping into familiarity. He couldn't blame her really. He was also getting used to calling her by her given name rather than Grizzly-head.

"Don't shut me up, Frizzy-hair!"

"Don't call Hermione that, you stupid git!" called Ron from his seat.

"You're just bummed that you didn't get a chance to shag her sister as you did to every easy girl you come across!" said Harry.

"Shut up Potty. Since when have you cared about my sex life?" Draco sneered at him. "Watch out Loony Lovepoo, you're boyfriend's getting queer."

All the Slytherins laughed at this.

"Don't worry Draco, Loony won't mind. She's just too glad she got herself a boyfriend." Blaise laughed like he meant it. Draco laughed at themselves, knowing that they're making petty talks but being _them_, he knew people will listen. That's what made them Head Boy and Prefect anyway.

Draco turned to look at Luna who was looking at them quite normally. Daphne butted in. "Oh don't listen to them, Luna. Draco's just upset he didn't get to Harry first."

A silver eyebrow went up as everyone in the Gryffindor table and Ravenclaw one laughed. Blaise sneered. _This girl's good_. Draco thought.

"That's a good one Daph." Colin replied. "He's probably the reason why he wanted to get close to Ginny. To get to Harry!" a chorus of laughs and snorts came from the two tables again.

"Colin, that's not nice." Ivanne spoke up. Draco turned towards the girl, worrying for a moment that she forgot it was all a joke. But the girl was speaking again. "Blaise might get jealous of Harry."

If it was still possible, the laugh got louder this time. Draco bit his lip to smile at the now red Blaise. Draco cocked his eyebrows at Blaise and he nodded. "Oh, little Miss Mother's trying to be funny." Said Blaise. "Why don't you go dust Goody-goodyhouse's bedroom and put yourself to much better use than butting in?"

"Why Blaise? Afraid to let a girl get you?" Trey shot back. "Queer and afraid."

Draco spoke up. "Oh, so you've got backbone, huh Goody? I thought you'd let your little sweet girlfriend get the glory."

"Yeah right Malfoy." Trey answered lazily. "I wonder why you're little girlfriend's not defending you now? Oh! I forgot, you have a _boyfriend_!"

"Really? Maybe you'd like to hand me Miss Castle for a night so I can prove I'm more of a man than you are!" shot Draco back at the guy.

"Oh no he won't!"

All turned to Ginny, who was staring stupidly at them, realizing she had over-reacted.

Blaise was first to recover. "Oh, look there Draco. She's dreaming that she's your girlfriend and getting all jealous again." He teased.

Draco grinned. "As if that can happen!"

"Maybe I should lend you Harry!" Luna spoke up, drawing curious looks.

Everyone of the Squad began talking all together with some non-Squad members joining in.

"Enough!" came the shrill voice of McGonagall.

The Squad's members all looked at each other, worried to not make their plan. Draco turned to Snape. Then to the only member who has not yet talked. Suddenly a burst of pink came from Celine's wand and felt himself being frozen on the spot. Celine, obviously deciding to go with the Squad at the last moment, stared shocked at him.

"Miss Carter!" came McGonagall's gasp along with the whole room's intake of breath.

Snape decided to stand up at this moment and said, "Maybe I should take care of this since it was Mr. Malfoy who had started this whole uproar." They saw McGonagall look hesitantly at Dumbledore and nodded with the Headmaster. "Then, everyone I call comes to my office after the games. And whatever happens to the game today, you are all prohibited to join the party!"

A louder gasp came from the students' crowd and everyone started explaining themselves to not be called. Draco saw in the corner of his eyes, as he can only see that time, that Ron had started talking about not being in the squabble and stopped when Hermione elbowed him, obviously reminding him that they're all playing.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter." Enumerated Snape, a sigh of disbelief came from the crowd when Potter's name was called.

"Seems like we just saved Potter from his fans." Said Blaise, who was not hit by the Body-Binding spell.

"Mr. Creevey, Ms. McRowan, Mr. Goodhouse." Another sigh came and Draco would have smirked if he could. _Damn Hufflepuff last minute choices_. "Ms. Castle." Sighs. "Mr. Zabini." A louder sigh. "Ms.Lovegood, Ms. Carter," a gasp from the Hufflepuffs. "Ms. Weasley," a collective loud masculine sigh came from different parts of the Great Hall and Draco's eyes ached to see who those were. "And of course, Mr. Malfoy."

He wasn't surprised to hear feminine sighs all over the place and because he was jinxed as he stared at Carter earlier, guessed Ginny was taking notes of those who did sigh.

"I would request all of you to stick to each other like glue to learn how to deal with each one and not go into silly squabbles over gender issues and sex lives again." Said Snape.

* * *

It was cold outside the school and Ginny shivered as she adjusted her winter Quidditch uniform. It was time for the game and she both wanted and disliked to play with Draco since it's the first time to play against her boyfriend. Last year's game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, she hadn't even thought of falling for the guy, since it was early October that game and she had fallen for the guy on December. So, she didn't know whether or not she'll be glad to win this one.

"Oy, Ginny!" called Fred. "Do you still remember our play?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Of course dearest Brother."

"Good."

Ginny smirked at George and he whispered, "Don't mind him. He's just stressed to get first dibs on the dating scene." And Ginny giggled. Too bad they weren't going to be at the ball, it should be an experience. But then again, nothing beats dancing with Draco all night, is there?

The signal to start the game had sounded. Ravenclaw had surprisingly lost to Hufflepuff and as Ginny stepped out of the dug-out she immediately spotted the celebrating team. When she scanned the crowd for the Squad, she saw them at near the teachers' bleachers, beside Hagrid. She saw Trey's downcast look and smiled when Ivanne patted his shoulder encouragingly. She had high hopes for the two. She turned to see another couple she had high hopes for, Blaise and Celine. Blaise was beside Trey and was refusing to talk to Colin who was probably drilling him with questions about Celine. Ginny smiled again.

Harry nudged her and she looked at the boy. "What?" she said.

"Draco's looking at you." Harry whispered.

She whipped around to see the guy and cocked an eyebrow at him, hoping to send out a message of luck and love.

Draco nodded almost imperceptibly and went on to swing a leg on his broom.

Ginny knew that they were both feeling the same, deprived way. She longed to step beside him and hug and kiss him good luck. If only they were not members of two opposing teams, two opposing families, two opposing factions.

_Soon, Ginny. Soon._

* * *

Blaise refused to succumb to Colin's questions of why Celine and him were not speaking since yesterday. He was itching to get his wand and jinx the boy's mouth shut. But Hagrid was put beside them to ensure they won't fight and disturb the game. It was McGonagall who ordered so, refusing to not do something about them, and their actions.

He hates, loathes, despises, Colin Creevey.

"There's something going on between you two, and I want to know all about it." Colin whispered to him and nudged him. Blaise didn't budge. He kept his mouth shut and stared at the game before him.

Harry and Draco were both bent on flying all over the place, and Blaise could feel Draco's drive to win the game. His friend has his usual game face on, staring at almost every direction and would go to each direction that seems to have something glittering. He didn't know whether his friend wanted to win or lose to Ginny, they haven't had the chance to talk to the two.

Ginny was flying about, just like Draco, not minding each other and doing what they should. She was carrying the Quaffle and wheezing in and out of sight, trying to lose Slytherins' Chasers and throw in a Quaffle in one of the rings. Sometimes, Ginny and Draco would fly near each other and Blaise couldn't help but grin. The two might be focused on the game but Blaise knew they both longed to express each others feelings for the other in front of many people.

That was why he had wanted to make sure of his feelings for Celine…_She's just Carter_…before he tells them to her. It could be because he had been moping about Ginny choosing Draco over him and Celine was just his fall back. Or maybe it was just because the Squad was full of pairs and he didn't want to be left alone. Maybe it was because of Elisa Frey. Whatever it was, he hoped he wasn't starting to fall for the girl. That would be an entire disaster for him and her.

A shout came from the crowd and Creevey momentarily forgot his pestering mood to interview Blaise and shouted Harry's name.

Harry and Draco were flying side by side now, chasing after what seemed to be the Snitch. Blaise noted that the Gryffindors weren't doing anything like last time; the Chasers took on what they had to do and shoot Quaffles in rings. Ginny was flying almost everywhere, blocking Chasers of the other team, passing Quaffles and shooting them in the rings. The game went on for about another fifteen minutes when both Draco and Harry reached out for something as they inched down, closer to the grassy floor. Blaise held his breath as the two rolled together on the grass. Straining to see what had happened, he saw that both of them were lying still, breathing steadily and clutching _both_ the Snitch's little wings.

So who won then?

* * *

It was Gryffindor's win. Draco and Harry both went on and caught the Snitch at the same time but Ginny and the other Chasers from Gryffindor was able to get in enough Quaffle points to win the game. So Draco wasn't really in a bad mood because technically, he didn't lose to Potter. He lost to Ginny, who made most of the shots.

They were inside the Potions dungeons, cleaning vials and testing homeworks and classworks. Most of the potions weren't right and Draco was feeling rather irked by students who didn't tale potions seriously. It was his favorite subject anyway, next to Quidditch classes during first year.

"Oh, come on Draco. Just because Snape's your 'uncle' doesn't mean you have to love potions." Ron said in an unbelieving voice when Draco said he liked mixing potions. "You're funning us all."

"Hey, I know. Let's try this truth serum on him to see if he's indeed telling the truth." Said Colin.

"What?" Draco said, feeling irritated that they don't believe him. Ginny nudged him and whispered something that made him smile. "Okay, I'll do it. On one condition though."

"Okay, what is it?" Ginny asked, playing innocent.

"If Blaise answers some questions with the truth serum too. Then I'd do it." Draco said.

Blaise, who wasn't even part of the conversation and was skulking quietly at one corner away from the others looked at their direction when he caught his name. "Whut?" he said unfocused.

"Oh, nothing. You'd have to try this truth serum, mate." Said Trey. "All of us are getting sick trying it out."

Blaise shrugged, not realizing the danger he had put himself in. the danger of exposing his true feelings, that is.

"Okay, truth serums like this one, Verisen, are mild versions of Veritaserum and are not banned for students. You only have two minutes to ask him and know if it's working or not." Explained Draco.

"You'll know if it's working if the person's eyes turn a shade of glittering gold. As they say, you have to look at a person's eye directly to tell if he's telling the truth or not." Said Hermione, not wanting to give Draco all the glory of explaining such studious topics.

"Err…right." Said Draco. "So, Blaise…Blaise?"

Blaise had once again flew off to his own land and almost jumped when Draco called his name. "Y-yeah?"

"Drink." He answered, offering the vial.

He took the vial from Draco and drunk it straight. Immediately his eyes glittered. "It works?" asked Ivanne.

"Seems like it." said Draco. "So who wants to ask first?"

"Me!" Colin raised his hand like a kindergarten and Draco nodded like a teacher, enjoying the pitiful look on Blaise's face as his friend understood what was happening. "Did something happen to you and Celine Carter?"

"Yes." Came the short, fast answer and everyone said something out of disbelief. Draco told himself to stay calm and not laugh.

"Oh, Creevey. You have to ask direct questions to get good answers!" said Draco, meeting his friend's pleading look. He grinned and winked at him.

"You ask him then." said Harry, a look of pure curiousness in his face.

Ginny smiled naughtily and nodded for him to go on.

"Then, did you and Carter," Draco paused, throwing the girl in question a look. _This is what you get for jinxing a Malfoy_. He thought. The girl was positively pale and her eyes were opened wide. "Did you and Carter kiss?"

"Yes."

Everyone gasped again.

"Do you feel something for Carter?" Trey asked.

"Yes."

Blaise was looking almost ready to burst with rage.

"Direct questions, Goodhouse." Reminded Draco.

"Can it be love?" asked Ginny.

And Draco knew he would always treasure the look on Blaise's face as he reluctantly said, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Done. Wow! I've reached the 20th Chapter and I still don't know how to finish this. I'm thinking of maybe five or seven more chapters 'cause I have a plot I'm eager to work on. But I want to finish this first and make sure you guys are all satisfied with it. Hey! I just found out from the TV that the Café where JKR had wrote parts of Harry Potter book was own by a Scottish married to a Filipina. That is so cool! Oh it's so hot here! Give reviews and some iced tea please! Toodles!


	21. Chapter 21 Saying the Real Thing

**Disclaimer:** I know you know what's mine and not.

**A/N:** Hey, I'm here again and giving you the next chappie! It's 12 am here and I'm not sure if I want to watch a movie or play Sims 2 or what so I told my self I better do another chapter if I have time to do the other two things.

Anyways, I hope you guys aren't disappointed by my other chapters! And Ms. Snowfire81, haha, writing a hundred chapters is not really easy but I'm flattered that you would want to read that many of my work so here's a chapter just for you!

* * *

Chapter 21 – Saying the Real Thing

It was the day before the Ball and also the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas Holidays and the Squad could be found divided into a boy and girl group that day, inside different rooms as Snape prohibited them to go in Hogsmeade that day for 'punishment'.

"How are we going to find the perfect dress to wear tomorrow night if we aren't going to Hogsmeade today?" said Daphne, pouting and skulking by the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny was also bummed about it. She had looked forward to buying a dress to impress. But as it is, she could only hope to impress her boyfriend Draco with her school robes or her tank-jean ensemble.

"Oh, you girls!" Ivanne smiled affectionately. "Are you not Witches? Don't you know anything about Magic Sewing?"

All looked at Ivanne, interested. "Magic Sewing? I heard of those." Said Hermione thoughtfully. "Isn't that one of the Housechores Spells, like conjuring food?"

Ivanne nodded. "Yes. And it's going to be better than purchasing a dress, because it's going to be very fun to wear a dress you designed and made yourself."

Ginny grinned. "Oh, I know that! My mother does them everytime especially when she makes us all scarves and sweaters."

"Oh, you mean the famous sweaters you receive every Christmas?" asked Daphne. "Well, let's do it!" she said.

"But, shouldn't that require some cloths? Some fabrics and other things to put in a dress?" asked Luna. "Where can we get that?"

"Oh, don't worry." Said Ivanne. "One of my past times is to sew and make dresses and clothes." She looked down on her olive green shirt. "See this? I made this one myself." She grinned. "I know where to get them."

A collected murmur of awe sounded off from the girls and Ginny smiled proudly at her best friend. "You are a blessing Ivanne. An absolute angel."

Ivanne smiled. She told them to get their wands and march outside. They walked towards the stairs and continued until they stopped at a wall. Ivanne walked to and fro three times and a door opened, much to the amusement of Luna, Celine and Daphne. As for Ginny and Hermione, they knew it was the Room.

"Wow! So this is the famous Room of Requirement?" Luna asked in awe.

Ivanne nodded. "Let's go inside and pick out a few textiles." She nodded happily towards the door and all of them rushed inside to find an array of shelves, holding different colors of textiles. From plains, to printed cloths, shoes, sequins, beads, laces, leather, etc. etc. it was all there and the girls happily dived in to the welcome pile.

"This is so cool!" said Daphne in a gushing tone. "Oh I don't know where to start." As soon as she said the words, a mirror popped from the wall. "What's that?" she said as every girl rushed to it.

"It's the Moda Espeja." Said Ivanne.

"How does that work?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you just stop and stare at your reflection and it shows you a variety of dresses and clothes that suits you and your figure the best." Said Ivanne. "Like for example, me." She said stepping in front of the Espeja and immediately the mirror flashed. Suddenly a very glamorous looking Ivanne staring at them could be seen. The image was wearing a Royal Blue gown, cut asymmetrically on the shoulders so it hung on one shoulder only. It was a long gown, simple with a few beadworks on the lower part of the gown. Ginny saw it complimented Ivanne's complexion and showed not too much skin, which she knew Ivanne wanted.

"It's beautiful." Said Celine, for the first time. "It even does you hair!"

They looked at the mirror again and sure enough Ivanne's hair was swept up in a regal bun. A simple diamond necklace was also on her neck and her earrings were simple drop earrings of diamonds.

"But if the Room of Requirement can supply us the materials, then why not just supply us the dress itself?" asked Ginny.

The other girls nodded their agreement to the question. "Well, if you let the Room do all the things you need to do, then you won't be able to get the dresses. It'll just stay here and you can't wear them again." Said Ivanne. "Only if you make them does the room notice your hardwork and rewards you with the dress made from the cloths inside it."

The others expressed that they indeed wanted to keep their dresses and eagerly waited for their turn to stand in front of the mirror.

It was Daphne next and they saw that hers was a gold two-piece one. It had a gold-yellow striped haltered top and had a cute yellow belt around the hips. It was an A-line dress, with the skirt plainly gold. Her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail and was curled. Pearls were found on her neck and ears and wrist.

Hermione's image was wearing was a lavender one. It was a soft, silky dress and had spaghetti straps and a swirling hem. Beads were designed from the top, forming little glittery inverted triangles. Her hair was cascading from a high ponytail and a pink rose was tucked on her hair, highlighting her brown hair. Her only accessory was an opal pendant on a golden chain.

Luna stepped in front of the mirror and showed a girl wearing a red haltered gown with a big balloon skirt. The gown's top was designed and covered with glittering sequins of red. It looked as if Luna's top was turning red, then magenta, then fuchsia. Her blonde hair was curled and then gathered in a bun. Soft curly loose hair framed her face. A red choker was on her neck with a pink jewel on one side. Her ears were holding red chandelier earrings.

It was Ginny's turn and she gasped as she saw herself in a sea green gown. It was a tube top and had a slightly ballooned-out skirt, though Luna's skirt billowed out bigger. The beadwork on the top was intricate and her skirt was sprinkled with little diamonds. Ginny's hair was tied loosely by a red ribbon on one side and nestled by her right shoulder. A silver necklace with a pendant of green jewels was resting on her neck and simple green earrings were on her ears.

Celine was hesitant at first and shyly looked at the others before shyly stepping at the front of the mirror. Her reaction was to gasp and widen her eyes in awe as she and the others saw herself dress in a pink gown, off-shouldered and had an A-line skirt. It was an empire-cut dress and the belt that was tied around her hips just below her breasts was red in color. The top had scattered beads on it. Her short blonde hair was curled and a pink ribbon served as a hair band. Her only accessory was a necklace made of silver and gold chains with some small pink jewels clinging on some parts of the chains.

"Now you just have to find the right cloths for it and the other things you need to put in the dress." Ivanne explained. "That's the hardest part and that's what the Room wants to see before giving the dress to you. Making the dress is a breeze, really."

The others nodded and for a whole hour, they didn't talk and just went all around the place finding the stuff they need.

* * *

Inside the Head Boy's Room, Ron was mumbling about not having decent clothes to wear in the Squad's very own Ball.

"I can't just dance with Hermione in these clothes!" he said in his usual cracking voice.

"Oh come now Ron, Hermione's seen you in a much worse state!" Harry said. "What's wrong with dressing like this and going to the ball?"

"Harry, I know you've been used to being bullied into wearing your cousin's big clothes, but have you ever heard of dressing for the occasion?" Draco dryly said.

"Of course you dungbomb!" Harry glared at the boy. "But unlike you, we don't have tuxedoes tucked inside our poor, meager dressers here."

"We can buy, you idiot!" Draco said, irritated. "What do you think house elves are for?"

"Food delivery?" Colin tried.

Draco stared dryly at the blonde boy. Seriously, he has to teach this idiot a thing or two. "Yes, Colin we all know that. I'm sure Potter knows that."

"Fine. You asked." Colin reminded him.

"What he means is that we can tell the house elves to buy the clothes for us." Blaise said from his spot by the window. He had been sulking since the day in the dungeons, refusing to speak with Draco and the others, but still going along wherever the others are.

Draco clapped his hands at his direction. "Good, Zabini!" he said. "Glad to have you back."

"Shut up Draco." Blaise snapped.

"But isn't it that when you give a house elf clothes, you are setting them free?" asked Trey.

"Not if you give it to a free house elf." Said Draco, grinning.

"Dobby's a free house elf." Harry said. He smiled wider. "I bet he'll be thrilled to be of service. DOBBY!"

_POP!_

The tiny, wrinkled house elf stood before his master and immediately bowed. "Yes, Meester Potter? Dobby is sooo glad to help him and the Master's friends."

"Dobby, I need you to buy us six suits for tomorrow night." Harry answered the little creature.

"No, I have a much better idea." Said Draco, jumping with a sudden inspiration. Dobby, realizing that his former master's son was inside the room, squealed and popped out of sight.

"Good Malfoy." Said Harry dryly. "You just couldn't keep it all in, can't you?"

Draco's eyebrow rose. "So sorry, Master Potter." He bowed. "I forgot that little dolt was afraid of me."

"Hey did you just bowed at Harry?" Colin excitedly said and recieved throw pillow from Draco straight to the face.

"What was your great idea anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

"Zabini's ex-girlfriend has a boutique, right Zabini?" Draco asked the once-more-silent guy. "Renee?"

"Oh, right." Blaise nodded, staring at a spot outside the distant horizon below him.

"Seriously Blaise, are you thinking of your ex-girlfriend, or Carter?" said Draco. He expertly caught the replica of a Snitch that Blaise had thrown him automatically. "Hey, careful! This costs a lot."

"As if you'd care."

"You're right, I don't. But anyway, we can send Renee a letter and give her directions to give us suits for tomorrow night's ball." Draco grinned. "I'm sure she'd love to hear from you once again."

Blaise waved his hand nonchalantly. "If I must." He said. "_Accio_ Quill, _Accio_ Parchment."

* * *

The girls grinned at the garments before them. They had just finished magically sewing their gowns and two hours later, they were modeling them to each other.

After they have praised Ivanne and her brilliant idea, and each other for being great magic sewers, because the dresses turned out to be perfect considering it was the girls', except Ivanne's, first time to do magic sewing.

"So, how do you think the boys are faring?" said Daphne, sitting at one of the loveseats beside Hermione. The loveseats had sprung immediately after they have sewn the dresses. They appeared just as the rows of shelves holding the massive number of cloths had disappeared right before their eyes. Along with the loveseats were coffee tables with teacups and tea in a little kettle. Shortcakes and cupcakes also appeared before them.

"The boys?" Hermione thought for a moment. "I think Ron would be hysterical right now. You remember him last year's Yule Ball, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes. He was actually ranting about it when we got home from Hogwarts that summer. Mum shouted at him to shut up saying it was Uncle Rufus' party suit and very dear to the family."

"Oh, you mean that hideous pink, ruffly number he went in the Yule with?" Daphne laughed.

"Yes." Hermione said. "But don't tell him anything about it. It'll really piss him off."

"I thought it was cute." Celine said amiably.

Everyone turned to the girl, sipping tea shyly. Hermione wondered which aspect in Ron's suit was cute, and decided that the girl was either too nice, or just didn't know what cute means. _Ron was cute though, that night when he got jealous of Viktor_, Hermione thought. Daphne wondered why Hufflepuff's were inclined to be positive at something so negative like an uncle's old, ancient and stinky suit. Luna thought about the ruffles that ran on Ron's suit's front and thought of how cute it was, and was about to say so but she was already imagining Harry's suit and was comparing how hot is much better than cute. Ivanne thought of how she could have turned Ron's suit into a pink, modern one if only he could have shown it to her earlier that night. And Ginny thought it was time to ask the girl who else she thought was cute. And so she did.

Celine gaped at Ginny and blushed when she heard the question. The other girls gathered around them, leaning forward and straining to catch what the shy girl would say.

"Come on, Celine." Urged Ginny. "Who else do you think is cute, besides Ron's suit."

"If I remember correctly, Blaise was looking rather dashing that night." Daphne said dreamily, then secretly winking at the others before she continued. "He looked so hot in that black suit he had on. I wished he could have danced with me."

"Daphne, Blaise was in-love with Ginny that time, how could he possibly dance with you that night?" Hermione reminded the other girl.

Luna was staring at Celine all that time and noted her downcast expression when Hermione had told that last sentence about Ginny and Blaise. "What's wrong Celine?" asked Luna. The others immediately turned towards the girls.

"Oh, it's nothing." Celine tried smiling but failed to do so.

"Come now, Celine." Said Ivanne. "You don't have to hide anything from us. We're your friends, aren't we not?"

The other girls nodded in response and Ginny went over to the girl's side to take the girl's hand and said, "Is it about Blaise?"

The girl nodded.

"Did the two of you really kiss?"

The girl nodded again.

"What exactly happened then?" Hemione, also diving for facts, asked.

Celine hesitated at first, staring at the girls around her and their concerned expression. "I was at the library, singing the song you wanted me to sing, Ivanne." Ivanne nodded. "Everyone was doing other things that day and there wasn't a meeting so I told myself to practice the song. He saw me in there and decided to go and sit with me."

_Or, Blaise really looked for her that day_. Ginny thought.

"Then he asked me to sing the song and we sang it together. When I finished, I told him we could go and I stood up. But he called my name and before I knew it, he was kissing me." Said the girl, bursting into tears and blushing furiously.

"Oh, don't cry, Celine." Ivanne hugged the girl, mother instincts kicking in.

"I'm just very confused." Sniffled the girl.

"What did he say after that?" asked Ginny.

The girl shrugged. "He said he needed time to think."

"That stupid prat!" said Ginny standing up and marching towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after her.

"I'm dealing with that dolt!"

* * *

The boys were contentedly sipping tea in the Head Boy Room, talking about Quidditch and other petty stuff when Ginny burst into the room, red in the face with anger and the other girls behind her.

"Blaise!" she hollered.

The others looked up at them in surprise then confusion. Draco took one look at his girlfriend and immediately felt something was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be a nice something because anything that made Ginny rush in there looking livid was far from nice.

"What?" asked Blaise, looking up at Ginny and wondering. His eye caught Celine's figure and his eyes turned into slits when he saw her puffy red ones. "Did you just cry, Carter?"

Ginny looked first at Celine then back at Blaise. "She has a name you idiot." She said fists clenching.

"I know." Blaise answered, sipping his tea and appearing to be nonchalant. Draco then knew what was going on. He wondered whether he should start stopping Ginny or letting her work her stuff.

"Then don't call her Carter, you dolt you!" Ginny shouted.

"What is your problem, _Weasley_." Blaise said, frowning at the girl. "What is it with you if I call her Carter?"

"What is my problem?" Ginny said, walking angrily over the boy. Draco decided not to do anything. He exactly didn't know who he would defend. Ginny surely doesn't need it, and Blaise surely doesn't want it. "You are my problem!"

"What did I to you?' asked Blaise angrily.

"Why did you kiss Celine then tell her you need time to think then ignore her as if nothing happened?" Ginny asked him hotly. "Don't you care for her feelings? She's really confused right now!"

Everyone stared at the girl then to Celine. Blaise's surprised face turned to the girl in question and said, "Celine?"

"Finally!" Ginny threw up her hands and took Blaise's. She dragged him towards Celine and said. "Why don't you tell her how you feel, Celine?"

Celine looked up at the red head who was now walking over her boyfriend and getting a victory kiss from the blonde boy. Clearly, the girl had given her the reins and was not going to help her anymore.

"Do you guys need to be alone?" Draco sneered. "The bath's empty right now."

"Shut up, Draco." Snapped Blaise. "Do you have something to say to me?" he said, voice softening a little when he turned to the girl.

"I'm…"

"You don't have to answer anything right now. Whatever I said inside the dungeons was true, but I'm not asking you to say you love me too." Said Blaise, turning back into his guarded mode.

"I…"

"I don't want any forced answers from you Carter." Said Blaise. "You don't have to-"

Everyone gasped as Celine stepped forward and leaned towards the boy, whose ranting was stopped when her lips pressed into his.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to make you wait for so long. I was really wondering whether it was a good idea to do the chapter this way, but I still wrote…err typed I mean…this way. I'll just wait for you guys to react and see if it was indeed a good idea. I'll be back with the Squad's version of the Yule Ball and I hope to see more reviews the next time I log in! Love Lots! Toodles!


	22. Chapter 22 Speaking Your Mind

**Disclaimer:** I missed disclaiming! Haha! So I'm disclaiming them all except what's really mine for now. The plot, Ivanne, Trey and Daphne are mine!

**A/N:** Since I've posted the 20th Chapter of this story, I've been really busy 'cause my friend has returned for a two week visit here from the states and I was OJT-hunting again 'cause I quit my first job-training. Add to that is that little fact that my muse is kinda escaping me these past few weeks and so it resulted to my distaste for writing another chapter. Chapter 21 was finished a long time ago but I can't connect to the Internet so it took me a while longer to post that chapter.

Anyway, here's my peace offering to you guys and I hope you accept it with open arms.

* * *

Chapter 22 – Speaking Your Mind

The next morning, Blaise found himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling with Celine's kiss on his mind. What happened last night was something he couldn't believe. When Celine had kissed him, he felt so…he doesn't even know what to feel really…but it was special. And he couldn't sleep the whole night.

After they had kissed, Celine had stared at him, surprised by her own actions and not knowing what to say. When he called her, with her real name, she had bolted out the door and out the room. He ran after her and found her by the stairs, stopped her just in time because the stairs had begun to shift and she could have fell, and hugging her roughly against him. It was all he could do at that time. When they disentangled, Celine's eyes were searching for answers and his wanted to answer but he couldn't speak.

"_I-"_, _Blaise started, but the words were frozen inside his throat. He wasn't even sure if the words were the right words to say to her. He wanted it to be a perfect moment. But his inability to voice out his true feelings for the girl was stopping it to become one._

"_Blaise…" Celine started, her eyes still searching but her voice was soothing. "I'm sorry."_

"_S-sorry?" Blaise said, feeling afraid. Was she sorry because she kissed him? Sorry for what?_

"_For telling Ginny and the others. It's just that, I really can't decide what to do." She said, looking downwards._

_Blaise's heart constricted and he knew it wasn't because of the curse. It was because he knew he had made Celine go into a very uncomfortable position. He had kissed her, and it was probably the first time the girl was kissed and by a Slytherin at that. He told her he wasn't sure of his feelings and that he needed time, and he didn't even know that she would be confused by it all. It was just that he wasn't as suave as any other girl thought he was. Celine was special and if he didn't take this slowly, who knew what he can do to the girl._

"_Celine." He called. The girl looked up and bit her lip. "You don't have to be sorry for that. It was my fault."_

_Celine's eyes started flooding over and Blaise panicked inside. Why was she crying? He had accepted his fault, he told her she shouldn't be sorry. "Blaise?" she asked, fear in her eyes._

"_Mmmn?" he asked, the lump forming again in his throat._

"_Does this mean, we're going out?" Celine asked innocently. Blaise stared dumbfounded at her then feeling the tension ease a bit, he laughed. He felt stupid for a while, being afraid over…what was he afraid of again? It seems like it doesn't even matter anymore. After a while, they were both laughing loudly._

"_Yes!" Blaise told her. "Yes, Celine Carter."_

_Celine smiled and stood on her toes, and pressed her lips again on his._

So Blaise was now confused because he was happy and afraid at the same time. He knew his father wouldn't be pleased with his choice of a girlfriend and would probably never accept her even if he marries the girl. With a bad feeling, he knew he would have to choose between his father and Celine.

A bang went off and the door opened. Blaise didn't have to look who it was who just made his entrance, he knew his best mate would be the intruder. The two giants who share his dorm room both grumbled at the same time, asking what time it was and who had just entered then dropped off back to deep sleep at once.

"Morning boys." Came Draco's drawling voice. "Having a late day, aren't we?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to see Draco dressed in a green silk turtleneck and khaki slacks. At first nothing was unusual, but Blaise almost fell off the bed when he saw Draco's straight and long silver locks were nowhere to be found. On his head was short, spiky silver hair probably magicked and styled to form a messy triangle sticking up in the middle of his head. "What happened to you?"

"Like it?" Draco grinned. "I had Wonky do it." he said referring to his own personal house elf. He fingered the tip of the styled hair. "Ginny said she had a long time crush on that stupid Keeper of the Cannons, Princeton Clever and she adored his hair because it was stylish and yet neat to see. Ha! Let's see who's more adorable than the two of us."

Blaise had to laugh. "Since when do you lower yourself and let you be compared to a mere player? O Ye Great Malfoy, you're really in-love."

Draco's face turned red. "Who said anything about comparing myself to that lowly Half-Muggle?" the boy who now blushed furiously went over to one of the couches and sat arrogantly yet elegantly.

"You just did, mate. '_Let's see who's more adorable than the two of us.'_ Isn't that comparing?" he said, mimicking Draco's voice.

"Well, I just don't want Ginny to be crushing on anybody else." Draco shrugged.

Blaise laughed again. "Ooh…Drakey's scared somebody's going to snatch dear Miss Weasley from him." he said clutching his bed covers around him and feigning fear.

A pillow sailed and Blaise expertly caught it. "You know Blaise, you can't understand what it is to be in-love to someone." Draco said, recovering his composure. "How can you if you can't even clear things up with a Hufflepuff."

The pillow came right back at Draco and he caught it. "Shut up Malfoy. You don't know anything."

Draco grinned. "Oh, believe me, I know. I also know that that Hufflepuff had a crush on a certain Hufflepuff named Robert Tinker, back in first year."

Blaise's mind snapped. "Robert Tinker?" he scanned his thoughts for a face to appear. "The Hufflepuff Seeker?"

Draco nodded. "Yep. The guy with super short spiky hair? Celine mentioned it last time. Didn't you hear?"

Blaise's mind wandered for a while. Tinker? The guy who looked like Oliver Wood? But he was short! How can Celine have a crush on that stupid git? He looked up and saw Draco sneering at him. _This guy's just testing him if he'll trim his hair like he did._ He said. _Yeah right! As if…_

* * *

The whole of the day was rather uneventful. Everyone seemed to be busy getting excited over the Ball that was happening that night and were all guilty of gushing about how they got the perfect dress, the perfect suits and the perfect dates. Everyone seemed happy, except Snape.

The members of the Fight Squad were also excited for their own ball happening in the Room of Requirement that night too. Harry and Trey had told them that they should act downcast and should not appear too happy because someone might be able to read through them. Draco refused to do so, saying he wouldn't be downcast even if he would really be banned from the Ball. He has so many things to amuse himself of, he says. Ginny had raised an eyebrow rivaling his own and asked what ways were these and Draco blushed murmuring about Quidditch and other stuff.

Blaise and Celine hadn't seen much of each other since the Hufflepuffs were assigned to do the entrance hall preparations and the Slytherins were inside with the Ravenclaws, decorating the Great Hall.

Ginny was pleased that they didn't have anything to do with today's decorations although Ivanne was bummed because she had some ideas about it. One more thing Ivanne was bummed about was not being able to dance to the song Trey and her was tapped into recording last time.

"Do you want to dance with it so badly?" Ginny said, sitting up and having a sudden inspiration.

"Yes, I do." Ivanne nodded. "I'd record it again but Trey's kinda occupied today and I don't know the spell and don't have a Recordsphere with me." Ivanne pouted and looked regretful. Ginny felt bad for her best friend. She had done so many things for the girls and the girls haven't repaid her.

"Come on." She said, standing up and getting a sweater. "Let's get you your music."

Ivanne, though curious had on a very excited face and bounded out with Ginny. A few minutes later, the two stood facing Professor Binns' room. A knock on the door and the door transformed into a big gate that was like those in medieval times. At the center of the gate was a face, that could possibly have been the professor's face during his early years…if ever he had early years that is.

"Password?" the scrunched up face groaned out.

Ginny looked at Ivanne for help but Ivanne shrugged. "You don't know?" Ginny whispered.

Ivanne shook her head. "No." she whispered back. "I don't know."

"Snivelling Sprouts."

A voice said from behind and both girls turned and saw Trey behind them, casting them a curios glance each. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Trey." Ivanne said, almost a little too happily. "We're looking for Professor Binns."

"Why?" the boy asked as they all stepped inside the room. Which was like a trip back in time with more medieval things such as knights and life-sized figures of wigged goblins with funny names like "Policius Poo" and "Fralu Ompi" inscribed on plates above their heads.

Ginny was about to answer when Ivanne intercepted. "Oh, nothing. We just thought people in the hall needed help."

Trey looked at his fiancée carefully, as if not believing anything she said. "Then why not go there yourself? Or head out and find Professor McGonagall and ask her?"

Ivanne looked at Ginny for help. Thinking quickly, Ginny took up the story. "Oh, well. McGonagall instructed us not to help but Ivanne was persistent and she really had some great ideas about what to put in the Hall." Which was true. Ivanne really had nice ideas.

Trey nodded slowly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ivanne asked the boy in return.

"I came to get a copy of the song we recorded for Professor Binns last time." The boy said simply.

Ivanne and Ginny gaped. Both felt so stupid for not saying the real reason they were there. Suddenly, Ginny felt she wasn't needed in the room anymore. Clapping her friend on the back, she laughed all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The Room was beautiful that night…in the men's point of view. No frilly, cutesy stuff. Just a dance floor, with trees all around and a bar on one corner. The only cute stuff was a fountain with pink water sprouting from it. Ron blushed when Draco asked who thought of such a thing.

"Do they know that the Ball's starting at 8 tonight?" Ron asked for the fifth time since they all had gathered inside. Each was wearing tuxedoes from Renee, Blaise's ex-girlfriend and everybody was looking handsome in their own ways.

"Weasley, you just don't understand women." Draco drawled from the couch that magically sprung out of nowhere. He too had been excited to see Ginny in a gown, but he was too cool to announce it to everyone inside. _Especially since Potter's making a good pretense of not jumping up and down with excitement._

Another few minutes passed before the Room changed and everything went cutesy-romantic. The fountain was bigger, the lights shone in pink, flowers were everywhere and balloons were hanging suspended in air. Couches sprung and a buffet table appeared with delicious looking dishes. Music floated inside and every guy in the room turned towards the door, eagerly awaiting each of their princesses to make their appearance.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know I promised you guys that this would be the Ball Chapter, but I kinda wanted another chapter before it. And my hands couldn't stop typing what struck my mind. Anyhow, hope you guys were happy though. Another busy week! sigh I'll be back. When is the question though. Just wait patiently and don't give up on me, ayt? Toodles.


	23. Chapter 23 I’m Not Gonna Stand Here

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to?

**A/N:** I'm apologizing for not posting for many weeks now. It's summer and I'm kinda busy, this being my last summer as a student, hopefully, and all. So please don't blame me. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 23 – I'm Not Gonna Stand Here

When he was little, Draco used to escape his nursery and go outside the hall to peek out and see the many people who goes to the parties his parents throw. He used to see many women dressed in pretty ball gowns with their beautiful hair cascading down their backs. He would see his mother graciously greeting their guests and his father socializing amongst smartly dressed men.

He dreamed of becoming one of those important looking men, revered and loved by many.

But that was before he knew who his father's guests were. That was before he knew who they are, what they did, and who they pledge allegiance to. And now, after seeing first-hand the horrible things they commit, Draco wanted nothing more than to become one of those who would fight them.

As Draco watched Ginny enter the room at last, he felt his heart constrict, not because of the spell his father put on him, but because he couldn't believe that Ginny was his even though he belonged to a family who entertains the very people Ginny's parents fight.

He wondered how her parents would take it…

All thoughts flew out when Ginny stepped beside him, holding her ballooned out green skirt with one hand and offering him the other. He took it.

"You look thoughtful, Draco." Ginny squinted upwards. "Are you alright?"

The way she said his name was a dream.

_Draco…_

It was not like the 'Draco' he hears when his father calls him; not like the sickening way Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle and all the other girls and boys people think of as his friends, call him; and not like the mocking way his enemies cajole him with.

It was as if, when Ginny calls him, his name 'Draco' has a meaning. He wasn't 'Draco the son of Death Eater Lucius' or 'Draco the Prince of Slytherin' or 'Draco the playboy sod'.

He was _Draco_.

He's his own true self. And Ginny just has to say his name for him to feel that he can be an entirely different person.

"Draco?" Ginny said again. "What's wrong love? Do I look strange?" she frowned. "You don't like it, do you?"

Draco snapped out of his reverie and smiled down to his girlfriend, and choosing to answer not in words, but in acts, he put his arms on her tiny waist, smiled then took her lips into his.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley had always been given second-hand things. Her books, her robes, her owl…everything.

She would have complained but she knew their family wasn't rich, and with too many children, her parents don't have time to listen to a small voice such as hers. So she had trained herself to be understanding even though like a growing teen, she wanted more pretty stuff. And it was just as well that her brothers, especially Fred and George, treat her so lovingly that they give her new things as gifts.

Now, it seems as if her boyfriend is also a 'hand-me-down'.

It was not a secret that Draco had dated so many women before. Ginny also knew he wasn't a virgin anymore too. He is a playboy and that, he, nor she, cannot change.

But it wasn't really important that she wasn't his first…

"Of course I like it." Draco smiled at her, as he led her towards the balcony that suddenly formed on one side of the Room. He put her between him and the railings and held her tight before answering her. "You look beautiful."

Ginny knew she was blushing. "You, on the other hand, look like you're usual polished self…" she paused and kissed his cheek. "With additional glamour…" then kissed his other cheek. "And a heightened sex appeal."

Draco chuckled and Ginny felt it vibrate towards her. She felt warm and delighted to spend such a beautiful night with Draco, that she was scared to face another day.

"How do you girls know when a guy has heightened sex appeal, love?" Draco asked. He grinned mischievously. "Do you see it? Or just feel it?" he asked, tracing a finger on her lips.

Ginny bit his finger lightly, then kissed it lightly. "We taste it."

Draco let out a wild guffaw. "Well, well, my little sunshine, aren't we hot tonight?"

Ginny smiled sultrily. "Oh we definitely are."

Draco sneered. "Much as I love to ravish you right here, in front of your brother and his two scheming best friends, we both know well that we couldn't." he sighed. "I'd have to wait for three more years before we can do that."

Ginny frowned thoughtfully. "Three?"

Her lovely boyfriend nodded. "Yes, love. Three." He answered. "After you graduate and we get married, we'll do it every single day, if you want!"

Ginny was stunned. _Draco's thinking of marrying me?_

"Why so shocked, Ginevra?" Draco grinned deliciously. "Surprised to hear marriage from me?"

"I-"

Draco put his arms around her again and hugged her tightly. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm seriously thinking of marrying you."

Oh, yes. Ginny doesn't really care of how many have been there before her in Draco's life. In a race, the first is declared the winner. But in love, the last person is really the victor.

* * *

It was a beautiful night and for the first few seconds everybody was stunned to see each other. The boys all were thinking that their girl was the most beautiful one in the world and the girls were thinking that their boy was the most handsome of all.

Everyone was silent for a while until Colin broke the silence by asking Daphne to dance. A slow song floated over everyone and one by one each partners glided towards the dance floor.

Harry and Luna were both clutching one another. Harry had been bothered by nightmares recently and Luna knew her boyfriend was being tormented again by the sod, Voldemort. Usually, Luna Lovegood doesn't mind being hurt. She's used to being laughed at, and more often than not, she radiates a rather "I don't care about this world 'cause I leave in another" aura. But ever since Harry, she had really felt worried. And not to mention scared that Harry might not be able to survive dealing with Voldemort again. Harry on the other, was scared for Luna's safety. He sometimes would dream that Voldemort was hurting Luna and he couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes it was worse because in his dreams he saw himself hurting Luna.

This night, no one would be hurt. This night, no one would be afraid. No one would hurt Luna, nor Ginny and yes, even Draco and Blaise.

He hugged Luna tighter.

"You're thinking about your dreams again."

Luna wasn't asking him, she was telling him. Harry smiled against his girlfriend's hair. "You scare me sometimes." He said to her.

Luna smiled up to him. "Why?" she asked. "Because I know what you're thinking?"

"Well, that and the thought of having a version of Professor Trelawney as a girlfriend." Harry grinned at her. "Although you're much more prettier than her. And much, much more sexier."

Luna giggled. "Really?" then taking a deep breath, she held him closer and burrowed her head against his chest. "Hold me Harry, I'm scared."

Harry's throat caught as he held Luna tighter against him. He was oblivious to everything around. It was just Luna and him, and the need to hold her close. He felt that if he won't hold her close to him, she'd be taken away from him.

* * *

Daphne and Colin had patched things up and they had talked things over. Daphne is now officially Colin's girlfriend and she couldn't be any happier. For Colin's part, he was really confused as to why he had proposed to the girl, but he knew he's happy whenever they're together. She's smart and sassy and sometimes, even if he's pissing both Draco and Blaise off, and other times Harry, Daphne would stay by his side and tell the others off.

"Did you bring your camera with you?" Daphne asked him. "I really would like to make this moment last and you have a knack of doing that with your camera."

"Yes, I did." Colin answered. "It's on the table." He gestured towards the table near them and Daphne looked over. When Daphne saw it, she nodded and turned her head towards him, only to meet his lips. She smiled against them.

For a moment, she wanted to do _it_ with him. Daphne had often wondered who would be her first, and she never would have thought that she wanted to lose it to a Muggle, who was besotted with Harry Potter during his first year. Colin might be a pain a lot of times, but he's really sweet.

"You look beautiful tonight," Colin said, releasing her lips. "Yellow looks good on you."

Daphne looked down to her gold and yellow dress. "Really? You look rather dashing tonight. Where did you guys get the clothes?"

Colin looked down on his own tuxedo and said. "Blaise wrote his ex-girlfriend and ordered tuxedoes from her."

"Blaise's ex?"

"One of his many."

"Have you had many?"

It was a nonchalantly asked question but Colin read the jealousy in her voice. He took his hand and kissed it. "Just two. I intend to keep them just two."

Daphne smiled. She really need to work on her jealousy. Ever since she knew Colin wasn't a virgin anymore, she had begun to doubt. Trust is love and love is trust.

"Good, because I don't intend to have an ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Ivanne regarded Trey with a confused look. He had been cold to her this night. And she doesn't have a clue on why he's acting like that.

"Trey?" she dared to ask. They were dancing, but unlike the others, the two of them weren't dancing closely, and certainly not sweetly. "What's wrong?"

Trey looked down at her with his green eyes clouded with…she doesn't really know, and they're not really warm. In fact they look…angry.

Ivanne suddenly wanted to cry. She was tired of this rollercoaster ride. She didn't know whether Trey's angry or not. One time he's all friendly and nice, then all of a sudden, he's so cold she's afraid of him.

She was tired. Tired and fed up.

She disentangled herself from him and turned to leave. She could feel her tears fall and she needed to get away from him. Suddenly, she didn't want to be with all of them. She wanted to cry in her room and shut everything out.

A strong hand encircled her wrist and harshly pulled her towards the body. "Don't go." He said.

Ivanne's felt his warmth contrasting to the cold look he gave her a while ago. She started to look up but he stopped her.

"No, don't look at me," Trey said. "Just…let's just stay like this for a while."

Ivanne felt so confused and hurt but she didn't look up. She doesn't know why she's hurting, maybe because of his actions, but she just cuddled against him. Savoring the moment while they danced to the song they sang together.

* * *

Blaise stared at Celine, hoping to get her notice his new haircut.

Yes, he cut his hair, and actually fell in Draco's stupid tricks. The guy had laughed loudly when he got inside his Head Boy Room and would have rolled off the floor if he wasn't a Malfoy.

"_Who's scared now, Zabini?" the dratted boy asked him in between laughter. "You actually cut your hair?"_

"_Sod off Malfoy!" he snapped. "Are you the only one allowed to cut his hair?"_

"_No, but I know you cut your hair because I told you Carter has a crush on their Seeker." Draco said, recovering and taking a deep breath. "You actually cut your hair. Wow."_

"_Her name's Celine."_

"_So it's Celine now?" Draco's eyebrows raised and he smirked. "It's a wonder what a kiss could do."_

"_Shut up."_

So, yeah. He cut his hair to make Celine like only him, but he really was going to cut his hair anyway, so…_Yeah right, Blaise. Admit it, you're just jealous._

He wanted to look good, although his inner arrogant self had been reassuring him that his Hufflepuff had no eyes for people other than him, but tonight, he was wrong.

Celine hadn't even acknowledged his new cut. And add to that, she was looking almost anywhere but him.

"Look at Trey and Ivanne. I think they fought." Celine told him, looking at the couple to their right, the girl leaving the dance floor and the guy stopping him. "Daphne and Colin are in good terms now though. Daphne told me she's really worried about Colin's fidelity." Celine jumped to the couple on their right, who were smooching like there's no tomorrow. "Luna and Harry are good too. Luna's really worried for Harry…"

Blaise was getting impatient. Usually, when he's dressed up in a tuxedo, the girls gush. If he has a girlfriend, she would immediately seize him and snog him wherever they are. But Carter, damn Carter, didn't even say anything about his effing haircut!

"…Ron's looking like he needs to go to the bathroom." Celine went on.

Blaise couldn't take anymore of her updates. "Celine?"

Carter's head snapped at the sound of her name and smiled immediately at him. "Yes?"

"I don't care."

"Huh?" she said, looking confused.

Blaise took a deep breath and let his pride go with his breath. "I don't care about them. I want you took focus on us."

Celine's eyes lighted up on the mention of the word 'us'. "Us?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, us." He said. "Celine, everyone else's minding their own business. Ignore them. You don't see Malfoy or Potter minding us do you?"

Celine looked at them. "No."

"See? Now, let's just focus on Blaise and Celine alright?"

"Blaise and Celine…" she said dreamily.

Blaise took a deep breath. Having a Hufflepuff for a girlfriend is going to be tough. "Yes, Celine. Bla-"

"You look good with your new hair Blaise." She smiled up at him. "You look handsome." She said.

Blaise's pulse rate raced and he couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips. Celine's always late, but then it's better late then never, right?

"You do have an impeccable timing, don't you Hufflepuff."

Celine smiled.

"Now, can you try to tear your gazes off the people here and stare at me…_just_ me?"

Celine smiled wider and never took her eyes off him.

* * *

Ron wanted to tell Hermione how wonderfully beautiful she looked that night, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. It felt like a rock was in his mouth and nothing could make it disappear. He wanted so bad to tell her many things, but unlike that stupid git Draco, words of compliments don't slide out naturally out from his mouth. Unlike Harry, he can't show Hermione physically too.

When they had their first time, it was totally an accident. It was after the Yule Ball last year, and he had stormed Hermione's dorm room, angry at her for letting Viktor Scum dance with her and be her partner. He had seen Hermione in her knickers, apparently dressing for the night and he stood there, gaping. The firewhiskey the twins had spiked the punch with had already taken its toll and he saw himself taking a step, another, until they were both kissing each other back.

It was a beautiful night.

Harry had told him it was perfectly normal to be sexually attracted to a girl he likes and there's nothing wrong with it. The twins had taken one look at him and her the next day and had burst out laughing and singing "Weasley is our king".

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered. _Did she read my mind?_

"I asked you if you wanted to eat?" Hermione was staring at him curiously. "I've been asking you for several times now. What's the matter?"

"Oh. Uhm, nothing."

"Are you feeling sick?" she asked. "Do you wanna sit?"

Ron nodded, not quite knowing what he agreed to and let Hermione maneuver him in starting to walk towards their table. He caught sight of everyone else smooching (Colin and Daphne), dancing sweetly (Harry and Luna), kissing lightly (Draco and Ginny), staring at each other deeply (Blaise and Celine) and hugging each other tightly (Trey and Ivanne). It occurred to him that he was the only one not doing anything lover-like towards his girlfriend, so he called Hermione silently.

"'Mione?" he said. He took a big gulp to get the rock out of his mouth and smiled small when she turned.

"Yes Ron?"

Ron counted one…two…three silently then…

"You look beautiful tonight."

* * *

They danced, they ate. No one talked to another about their upcoming plans. They enjoyed each other's company. They laughed and had fun.

At one time, they had been surprised that other people began to appear and Ginny admitted that she had wanted whatever was happening downstairs to happen there in the Room of Requirement. What she didn't tell was that she had really wanted to be able to dance normally with other students with Draco as her partner.

Just like last year.

* * *

**A/N:** (hides behind a shield) I know I've been bad and I didn't post for a whole month, but I really, really got busy and my zest for writing this was really lost inside the sand of time. It was really hard for me to continue and I didn't want to force myself. This was supposed to be a beautiful chapter because it was a ball. Balls are supposed to be beautiful and if I force myself to do a chapter I was really afraid to smash things up.

Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you guys liked it! my muse is slowly returning, so I think I will be able to post another in a week's time!

I really am sorry.

Toodles!


	24. Chapter 24 Break Free

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and JKR doesn't own Trey.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back. Here's the next chapter and hopefully you'll all like it just the way you did my other chappies! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24 – Break Free

As the train sped along the dense forest, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what her boyfriend was doing at that time. The Hogwarts Express had been on the road for quite sometime now and she hadn't seen him ever since they boarded. She sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

She turned to find Luna beside her, twirling hair around finger. Ginny had to smile. Luna had on her spacey look again, but she couldn't fool her. Ginny knew Luna was worried about Harry again. They all were.

"Is Harry off to plan action again with my brother and Hermione?" Ginny asked, carefully choosing her words.

Luna nodded. "I wish I could come though. I'd really like to be there for Harry and help him deal with everything, but of course he won't let me."

Ginny smiled. _Of course, Harry wouldn't want anybody he loves to get hurt. Especially Luna._ But she could also understand where Luna was coming from. She was also worried for Draco, and unlike Luna, she gets to help him deal with the problem. Luna, even if she wanted to, Harry won't even let her hear their plans.

"Harry says Voldy's after some prophecy." Luna went on with a faraway look, still twisting the hair around the finger. "But that's all he's willing to tell me." She pouted. "But I understand. I know he's just trying to protect me. I just wonder who's going to protect him."

_Don't we all?_ Ginny thought. Her mind wandered back to Draco and she sighed again, this time, Luna sighed too.

The door opened and Ginny looked up to see who it was.

Ivanne.

And she was crying.

"Ivanne!" Ginny stood up and enveloped the girl with a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The girl was crying softly but when Ginny hugged her, her whimpers became sobs. Hard, loud sobs.

"Luna, close the door." Ginny asked Luna and the other girl nodded, closing the door behind her then went back to her seat, twirling at blonde hair again. "Now tell me what's wrong, Ivanne?" she asked the girl who was now beside her.

"I-I…" the girl said, pausing to sniff. "I talked to Trey a while ago…" Sniff. "And he said he'll marry me…"

"Then why are you crying?" Ginny asked, confused.

"He's gonna marry me…" Sniff. "He's just marrying me for the company merging. Not because he wants to, but because he needs to."

"Oh Ivanne." Ginny said, hugging the girl again. "You already love him, don't you?"

Ivanne waved her hands around, as if looking for the perfect word to put Ginny's assumptions, but she couldn't and just let them fall. "Well, I see these kinds of stories on Muggle tellies all the time and it's bound to happen, really. Sooner or later, one of us would fall for another and would get hurt." She sniffed louder this time. "It's just that, I fell sooner and got hurt."

"Muggle telly? Those boxes with pictures and sounds? You have those?" Luna asked, awed. Ginny gave her a Draco-eyebrow and Luna backtracked. "I meant, what happens to those stories?"

Ivanne thought for a moment. "The guy and the girl who got married fall for each other in the end."

"See!" Ginny said. "Then that's bound to happen to you and Trey too!" Although she didn't know anything about tellies and what they do, she could pretend she did and convince her best friend that everything would be fine.

"But what if it isn't?" Ivanne asked with a pout. Her eyes welled up again. "Oh, Gin! I really think Trey's in love with someone else!"

Luna and Ginny looked at each other, silently communicating about how they too, wanted to find out who.

* * *

The train ride pulled at the station and Ginny grumbled about not having to see Draco even before they get out of the train. Just as she was about to get out of her compartment, hands appeared from behind and pulled her inside the compartment across hers.

Lips met and devoured each other silently, hungrily as Draco and Ginny hugged each other tightly. Draco kissed her with such urgency that her knees literally gave away and Draco needed to support her himself.

When they finished, both were panting.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you during the train ride." Draco said, holding both her hands on his and squeezing them softly. "Slytherins were everywhere and first years are such pains!" he complained. He reached up to get his bag.

"This is your compartment?" Ginny asked in awe. "Why didn't I see you?"

"Because I was roaming around for Head Boy duty, my dear Red-head." Draco smirked. "I heard you sighing though. Everytime I pass by I hear you and Luna sigh. I was actually thinking you were sighing because your hot boyfriend had passed by, but whenever I peek in I always see you staring outside the windows…"

Ginny swatted him on the hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Ginny stared at him.

"Look Gin, I really _really_ wanted to see you and be with and snog you here in the train like Colin and Daphne were doing, but I couldn't. You know about our plan. We couldn't be seen together." Draco had on a pleading look.

Ginny silently reveled at her power over Draco. _Oh, I love you, Draco-you-sod!_ She thought.

She stood in tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I know." she said. "So, I'll see you day after Christmas?"

That was when they'll go inside the Malfoy's and search for the heart.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Gin." He sighed. "Until then."

Ginny took one last hug from him then turned to make her way down the train. She met her family who was with Harry and Ron, Hermione and Luna being smothered by their own parents.

"Ginny!" her mother greeted her, giving her a hug and a kiss. "My, my you've grown quite beautifully over the last months!"

Harry and Ron grinned knowingly as they knew who had brought her blooming features around for everyone to see. Ginny smiled at her mom and allowed herself to turn and look over to see if Draco's parents were nearby. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, stood there, enveloping her son with an awkward but tight hug. It was sweet to see Draco affectionate with his mother. Draco kissed her cheeks then looked over to see Ginny smiling to herself. His eyes were wistful and sad but his lips were upturned with his usual smirk.

Ginny missed him already.

* * *

Blaise was really dubious when Celine came over to Hermione's house that night. The girl was dressed in a pink and green sweatpants and sweatshirt ensemble, with her trademark headband perched on her hair. She looked like she was just staying at home to knit rather than going out and risking her butt inside a Dark Army member's house. Plus she kept giving him sweet smiles that make him want to not push through and just take her there in the middle of Hermione's living room. Is he really going to let this sweet girl risk her life for him? But it's too late to back down now. He's just glad his father's not inside the house. Nosy house elves, he could deal with. Not murderous social moths.

It was Christmas night and Hermione, Ron, Celine, Ivanne, Trey and him were gathered around Hermione's living room. Ron was looking rather uncomfortable and was fidgeting beside Blaise. After Hermione's mom had served them fruit on the coffee table, Ron had shrunk back and was fiddling nervously at his hands.

"Merlin, Ron!" Blaise whispered harshly. "Are your pants on fire?"

Ron looked at him with a look of someone ready to puke and shook his head. "I'm fucked up, mate."

Blaise cocked his head and looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"What if Hermione's parents knew that I…you know…Hermione and I. I mean, they're Muggles and they'd never understand the effect of firewhiskey to hormonal teenagers like me." Ron's voice was breaking and jumpy. When Hermione's dad came inside the room to bid each one goodnight and a happy Christmas, Ron was ready to cry.

"Get a grip Weasley! Damnit!" Blaise whispered harshly again as Hermione closed the door of the living room. He was feeling rather awkward and a little tingly himself when he first stepped inside Hermione's Muggle house. Hey, he might not hate Muggles but he isn't used to himself being inside the house of one. His father had seen to that.

All of them were there in the pretense of spending the Christmas night with Hermione. Celine's father had immediately nodded in agreement happy that his daughter was making Gryffindor friends, when Hermione had asked him if Celine could spend the night with her family. Ivanne and Trey had convinced their parents to let them have a holiday together for themselves. Which was a real, big, fat lie because the two hadn't even spoken to each other ever since the train incident. But nonetheless, the two had been able to make their parents see how close and sweet they were. Only now, in the living room, they weren't talking and were sitting far apart from each other.

Ron's mum had been skeptical to let the boy go for Christmas but Hermione had sweetly talked to her and reminded her of the times _she_ spent Christmas with the Weasley family. So with extreme bidding from Arthur, who told Ron to note some of the _spectacular Muggle thingamabobs_ and if possible bring some home, they had gone to her home for the holidays.

As for Blaise, his father couldn't care less whatever he's up to just as long as he's alive. Not because he cares for him, but because he doesn't want to lose an heir. After all, the man didn't want his treasures to go to other people's hands. And he didn't want to lose to Lucius Malfoy, having an heir and soon-to-be Death Eater son. So, no. Whatever Blaise does, he doesn't care, just as long as he doesn't die in the process.

"So, is everybody ready?"

Everyone turned to Hermione and they got down to business.

This was the plan: Pablo Zabini and his current tart of the week, or half-week maybe, would be attending a party at Lucius Malfoy's that night thus giving them enough time to go to the Zabini Mansion and look for the heart. Blaise had warned everybody of the wards that his father had put up around the house doors and no Muggle, Half or not, and no Muggle-loving individuals can get inside without being blasted by Crucio among other things.

"As you _all_ know, we're going in through the secret tunnel." Blaise said, eyes rolling when Ron asked how they were supposed to get inside. "That's inside a _cave_. In a _forest_. _Near_ our house." Blaise said, irritated that Ron still hadn't get the procedure of their mission. Merlin, they've been at this for weeks back in Hogwarts.

"I never did ask this Blaise. And I think none of us had, but why is there a tunnel there?" Hermione asked. "I mean, does your father use that tunnel? Because if he does, then wards might be there too."

"Draco and I had the house elves dig it a week after they cast a spell on us. It is protected by wards too, but you're with me so you'll all be fine. My father doesn't know about it; he was away when Draco and I had the tunnel made."

"What's the tunnel for?" Trey asked, looking up from his seat near Blaise. "Why'd you have it made?"

"Well, after they had put the spell, they obviously knew the routes Draco and I go to in order to get out of the house." Blaise said. "Draco and I were itching to get out of the house and run away, so we had it made. But we didn't get to use so much except when we really needed to get out of the house in secret."

"Why didn't you just run away?" Hermione asked him. "I mean, you had that tunnel built and all, why didn't you just take and leave?"

Blaise often wondered himself why too. "Because Draco couldn't leave his mother behind. His mom, although Narcissa wanted Draco to be free of his father, didn't want to leave Lucius. She loves him like that."

"Some love." Ron murmured. "He's not worthy of it."

"I believe Draco would agree to you, Weasley. Even his mother knows that. But she doesn't care." Blaise nodded sadly.

"What about you?" Ivanne asked, tenderness visible from the little voice of the young woman who had been quiet for a while now. "Why didn't you run?"

Blaise laughed a little. "Because they'd hunt Draco down if I had gone missing. They'll know Draco would know something and even if he doesn't Death Eater minds aren't easily convinced of innocence." Blaise shrugged. "Besides, I can't just leave Drake in that world. I'm no traitor."

"Well, excuse me for saying this but aren't you betraying your father right now?" Ron asked him, skeptical about Blaise's reaction.

Blaise stared at him first, making it hard for Ron. But he laughed at last. "You've got some balls, Ronald Weasley, for questioning my loyalties. But to answer your question, no. I am not betraying my father. How can I betray someone I don't even trust and who doesn't even trust me back himself?"

"So, let's get this all straightened up." Hermione said, standing up and walking around after a nervous silence. Blaise and the others looked at her, and he was half-expecting him to magically pull out a blackboard out of nowhere and play teacher. "We'll be going tonight in a forest near your house, go into a cave that leads to your house and search for the heart."

Blaise nodded. "Yes, Professor. We've been through that before." He grinned at the now glaring lady in front of him. "And we all know who's going to do what."

He honestly didn't know why these bold Gryffindors around him were planning everything so carefully. Bold is what they are, risk and rashness are in their nature. They have been over this for several times in Draco's Head Boy Room back in Hogwarts. Although this was the first time ever, that someone had asked what the cave was for. Maybe because it was only until now that the plan and its nature had began to sink in.

Blaise, Trey and Hermione would be going inside the house to search for the heart. Ron, Celine and Ivanne would stay as look-outs and would alarm them, thru the use of coins which Hermione had charmed to heat up when danger is near.

After making sure that her parents are sleeping, and everything they needed were with them, they bounded inside dark cloaks and walked towards the Grangers' garden where Snape had somehow snuck a Portkey that leaves five minutes from now. Everyone gathered around the marble garden gnome.

Ron sneered. "Gee, 'Mione. I sure am envious your garden doesn't have live gnomes in it."

The rest groaned over the silly joke and waited patiently for the Portkey to be ready.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back and here's the chapter I promised you! Clap your hands for me please. Thank you! Liz, ha-ha! That whack hurt! But it did make me feel less nervous. I thought you guys would attack me when I didn't post for a whole month. So thanks for the whack!

Snowfire81, I really am having a hard time trying to get into that chapter where everyone goes and solves it all. The ideas I have are still stuck in my head and I don't know how to put them in words. But I promise to give out the Draco's-problem-solving-chapter thing soon! Stay with me!

So, anyway. As you might know so well right now, this is an AU fic. The Ministry break-in isn't going to happen here alright? In this universe it's going to happen after they've resolved Drakey's and Blaisey's problems so don't ask me where the DA is. It's not mine to write about. So, let's just focus on the FS (the Fight Squad thank you) and leave them to do their magic. I did borrow JKR's DA coins (the idea's yours JKR…all of the coins are yours). So please, enjoy and wait for me to upload another chapter! Thanks guys! Love Lots! Toodles!


	25. Chapter 25 Wandering

**Disclaimer:** Everybody knows this.

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm here for yet again another Chapter for our story here. And I must say, I'm really very pleased and thankful because I've 80 reviews…and counting! So to all of you who've been patiently waiting for me to upload the next chapters and for those who have restrained themselves from throwing rotten fruits and heavy things to me for taking so long to update, I GIVE YOU A BIG THANK YOU!

* * *

On to our story!

Chapter 25 – Wandering

Draco surveyed the ballroom full off fancy dressed wizards and witches, below him from the grand staircase. He has no intention of joining them soon. After all, he'd just be forced to talk about how to restore the soddy Voldemort's reign over all Wizarding lands and how to kill Harry Potter and his followers. Draco has no intention what so ever of joining in that kind of talk, more so because he had been hanging around the very guy they all wanted to kill and his friends.

Draco sighed. That sodding Voldemort doesn't even have a proper nose! How could he possible rule their world? Somebody would have to maim him first before he could bow to that de-nosed git.

He looked over to where his father was and slipped out of sight and onto the dark second floor hallway. It was lighted by candles and was pretty lonely and Draco was sure that inside the Weasley house, there was nothing like this. He began missing him again. This lonely alleyway leading to different and equally lonely rooms had made the feeling of longing much worse. He sighed as he walked along the dimly-lit hallway, letting his hand skim the walls as he went along.

He wanted to get out of here. He and his mom don't belong here. If only he could make her see that then they'd probably be out of here faster than you can say 'Go!'. His mom deserved better than this dark prison.

His mind shifted to the plan that should be in action right about now. Blaise and his crew were probably inside the Zabini Mansion and searching for the heart. Maybe he should search the Manor too, and save everybody the trouble of going here tomorrow night. He stepped inside the library, the nearest room on his left and closed the door behind him. If ever his father would walk into the room and caught him there, he could always say he wanted to read alone in there. Something he always does.

The library was dimly-lit as well and it was cold. He flicked his wand and murmured a spell and the fireplace cackled as it spit out fire from nowhere. Once the warmth of the fire settle inside the room, he rummaged inside the room, looking behind books, not daring to use magic other than Lumos. He rummaged and looked and exasperatedly ran his hands through his hair everytime he didn't find something behind a book. The shelves were big and one row could've held fifty fat books. He gave up on the second row of book in his first shelf. It's no use doing this alone. There are hundreds of Shelves in the vast Malfoy Library and he could be celebrating his fiftieth year of existence and still no heart. He sighed for the third time.

He went over to one of the couches and sat his disappointed arse down. He normally wouldn't just give up on something but the circumstances against him were telling him that the heart wasn't there. He massaged his nose's bridge irritated at himself and looked around.

_Where in the world is the Sadicrium heart?_ He asked himself. _Of course you won't expect any important thing to lie around the house in plain sight. Knowing how careful father is, I bet it's somewhere inside the earth's core._

Draco's eyes fell on the huge painting on the wall, the family portrait that his mother had insisted they do every year. It was one of those few things his father lets his mother take control of and sometimes, it leads to Draco thinking that his father had some bit of love for his mother too.

In the portrait, done earlier that year before he went to Hogwarts, Draco was standing on one side of his mother, stiffly smiling small at the pudgy wizard artist brought in by his mother to do the damned portrait. His father Lucius was on the other side, standing also without a trace of a smile on his lips, looking menacing as usual. His mother was sitting on a chair between them, smiling serenely as she always did. Draco couldn't understand why his mother wanted to have yearly revisions of the family portrait, but if that's what she wants, he's willing to give it to her.

His gaze came upon the hands of his father, just beside his mother's sitting frame. One was on her shoulder and the other on a cane. There was something in the picture that made his heart race.

Draco had always loved reading books in the library and always took to this library. It was unlike his father's private one which was full of Dark Magic books and Ancient Magic scrolls. This library could have belonged to anyone who cared to read, it was full of harmless, knowledgeable books and scrolls. And Draco considered this site as one of his escape rooms whenever there are Dark Army meetings in the house. Which was often as this house could be considered the official headquarters of the Dark Army. So Draco had always stared at the portraits in the library as it changed every year. And he was so damned sure that there was something in this portrait that's not in the others.

He walked slowly towards the portrait until he was sure he can distinguish what it was he really is seeing.

Now the problem with Wizard portraits is that they're like Wizard photos. They move and are painted accurately. It's like staring at the real thing. So Draco was sure that he had seen what he was looking for. It was staring blankly at him, telling him that he was a big asswipe fool to not have guessed it sooner.

The heart was on the cane.

His father's cane.

* * *

Blaise was ready to curse every single thing in his house to smithereens. It had been four hours now. Four lousy and effing irritating hours and he has nothing. Damned to the core nothing.

Where is it?

"I don't think it's here Blaise." Hermione said for the second or third time that night. She had already told this to him but he refused to listen. Now there was a certainty in her voice as well as irritation and Blaise had reluctantly nodded. They were in the attics with Trey. They couldn't even afford to split up to make things easier because Blaise's house had rooms with wards and only Blaise knew how to turn them off. That had slowed them down miserably.

"Where do you think it is, Hermione?" Trey asked, manually setting the dusty old book on top of the trunk he opened. They couldn't even do magic like Squibs. It might tick off any ward Blaise hadn't known. They were really taking a risk here, as Blaise doesn't fully know how many wards the house has. But so far, he could guess that they were safe. Draco wasn't storming out of the fireplace to warn them if ever, and their coins, safely tucked inside their pockets, weren't burning up.

"I don't know." Hermione said, obviously piqued that she didn't the answer to that one, but hey, nobody did. "I honestly think we were asking for too much when we thought it was just here somewhere."

Blaise took a deep breath. He had sent the house elves to random chores so no one would see them rummaging around the house. House elves are loyal creatures. Ask them to not say anything, they won't. Blaise knew the house elves had more respect in him and would not spill to his father but he wanted to take no chances. The little people know, the little harm it would do them. And that includes house elves.

Suddenly, Draco was shouting his name. For a reason he doesn't have a clue on.

"Zabini!" roared Draco's urgent voice. "Get your ass down here!"

Blaise, Trey and Hermione looked at each other and saw the alarm in each other's eyes before scrambling down to meet Draco, who was then coming up the stairs. "Damn it Malfoy, you're going to blow our cover!"

"Nothing of that now." Draco's face was set with urgency. "I think the heart isn't right here now."

Blaise's heart calmed down a bit. "Yes, I think we have that covered, Draco." He gestured with his head towards Hermione. "Granger figured it out already." He glared at the guy whose face was still covered with anxiety and excitement.

"Draco?" Hermione said, stepping from behind Blaise. "What is it?"

"I know where my _Sadicrium heart_ is you guys. My father has it!" Draco's voice was dripping with excitement.

The three stared at him in excitement. "Your father?" Trey said, coming nearer and eyes brightening. "How'd you know?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to tell this to everyone." Draco moved fast and whirled to get down the stairs. Everyone followed him and they all escaped in Blaise's bedroom where the three others were waiting for them.

"Hermione!" Ron jumped up and walked towards them, followed by the two girls. They had the task to stay hidden, and guard the tunnel if ever someone else had known about it while Blaise and Draco were gone to Hogwarts. "Did you find it?"

Celine and Ivanne, both looking white with worry were fiddling with their hands. Celine jumped Blaise and hugged him tightly. "Blaise? Are you alright?" she whispered, Hufflepuff jolliness gone.

Blaise kissed his girlfriend's hair and nodded. "I'm okay."

"Did you find it?" Ivanne asked curiously, looking from Hermione and Blaise and completely ignoring Trey now that they were appearing to be safe. Ivanne wanted to jump him like Celine did to Blaise but Trey was holding himself far from her as possible and she sure has had enough of his evasiveness. "Where is it?"

Blaise shook his head. "It's not here." He said to them. "Draco says he knows where is his though." He said gesturing at the blonde boy with his head. Everyone turned to the boy with excitement in their eyes. "Draco?" Blaise said, prodding him to speak.

Draco went on to tell them what happened and where he found the heart. He also told them of how he came to the ballroom to double check and see up-close if the heart was really on the cane. The cane was a figure of a snake's head. One eye was a diamond, and the other one was a pale pink jewel, that was doing tiny beating movements. That was what made Draco sure that it was the heart. "It looked like the _Sadicrium heart_ Uncle Sev showed us in the book."

"Does your father know you're here?" Blaise asked. When Draco nodded, he said. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was coming to get you. I was bored and had no one to talk with but Crabbe and Goyle had passed out from too much firewhiskey." Draco said. "I'll tell you what, guys. I'm rescheduling this meeting for tomorrow at Granger's house. Our problem is just telling the others about it."

"Since when did he become a Wizard CEO? Meeting? This sounds like a bloody company." Ron murmured to Ivanne and she half-smiled.

"Oh you know Draco Ron, he's just being…er well…Draco." Ivanne whispered back.

"Aherm!" Draco cleared his throat and glared at the two. "I'm just here and I can hear you." He said.

Ron reddened and Ivanne beamed up at him. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Hermione said. _Trust Granger to get right into business again_. Blaise thought to himself. "Ginny and Harry and Luna should be at the Burrow and I could always invite them for a post-Christmas breakfast early tomorrow morning."

Draco nodded.

"I'll owl them right after we get back to our house." Hermione said.

"What about Colin and Daphne?" asked Ivanne.

"I'll owl them too and explain. We'll just tell them to tell their parents that I'm having a post-Christmas breakfast." Hermione shrugged.

"Can we just leave the Creepy and take his girlfriend with us?" Trey asked. "Daphne's brains are awesome but it seems it doesn't work when it comes to choosing a guy."

Ivanne's eyes slit as she said. "My father is a brilliant man, but he seems to not have a good sense of judgment when it comes to picking a guy for me to marry." She said in a hard tone. Trey whirled around and looked at her.

"Sure Castle, whatever makes you sleep at night."

The two glared at each other and tension was in the air. Hermione tactfully cleared her throat and turned the direction of the talk again towards the problem at hand. "How about Blaise's heart?"

Draco stood up and drove a hand through his hair again. "We'll just talk about it tomorrow. For now we have to get out of here." He glanced at Blaise who has his hands around the Hufflepuff still. "At least they have to get out of here. You're coming with me Blaise."

Blaise nodded and looked down reluctantly distancing himself from his girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Celine nodded, her warm smile returning and kissed him on the cheeks. "You take care of yourself alright?" He smiled and nodded back.

"I'm pretty sure there are no monsters in the cave as you all got here safely, but take extra caution as you go out of the forest and always be on your guard." Draco said to the other five.

"I don't know Drake, maybe I ought to escort them first out of the cave." Blaise said. But Draco was shaking his blonde head.

"My father threatened to send some guards on me if I'm not back immediately. If I don't come back immediately and if you're not with me, he'll think of something fishy and we both know that what they believe in would always be what they would even though it isn't true." Draco reminded Blaise. "Oi Goodhouse, Weasley. Take care of the girls back there."

Blaise hurriedly added. "Keep an eye on Celine too."

"Don't worry Zabini, Celine is in good hands." Goodhouse said. "We'll be leaving then."

The five made for the fireplace that served as the tunnel's entry into Blaise's room. Before Celine went into the hole, she looked back and called Blaise.

"Blaise?"

Blaise cocked his head in recognition.

"I trust you'll not dance with anyone tonight."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! We're definitely getting there. I suppose it's a pretty decent chapter. I can't promise much for the next one, but just wait and let's all see what'll come out of my hands.

**Snowfire81**, thanks for the answer. I can be a little insecure at times.

**Malfoy's Granger**, thank you, thank you for the reviews. You're one of my favorite reviewers, honestly.

**Liz**, ha-ha! A cookie again? Anyway, accepts the cookie how about a cake this time?

Oh, and of course I can't end this without my favorite phrase: TOODLES!


	26. Chapter 26 Stuck Here

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to take credit for the creation of Dracoa and his gang, I don't have enough money to fight JKR in court. So let's give her all the credit. Anyway, Trey and Ivanne are mine.

**A/N:** My 26th chapter and I still don't how to end this. Maybe that reviewer Angie was right, this is just a draft. But it makes my day to see that even with the crappy, draft-ish writing I still have 94 reviews! Wow! Thank you guys! Anyway, I've had in mind to ask around for a betareader. But I couldn't make my mind up because I'm not really sure how this would work out. But then Angie (the reviewer) told I should look for one and I'm taking up her advice. Anyone interested? Although I think that it'll be better if I look for a beta for my next fic because this one's already more than halfway through. Also, thanks for the critique Angie! I'm not really good at handling criticism, I must say I was ready to just delete this fic from the net when I read your review, but then again, I won't be getting much better at writing it if and when I do that. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 26 – Stuck Here

Ginny wondered why Draco was so tense beside her. She received an owl last night from Hermione saying they were all invited for an after-Christmas breakfast in her house and curiosity ran between her, Harry and Luna the night they had opened the letter. They had been in front of the fireplace, playing cards with the twins, trying to look as if they weren't part of some mission to defy one of the strongest Death Eater that night. Or make that two.

Harry was fidgeting with his cards all night. And both Luna and Ginny knew the boy couldn't stand to be out of action. The twins had noticed his fidgety hands and asked Harry to go get Luna inside a room if he's just too turned on to play. Harry glared at the two and made an effort to still his hands, grumbling that the twins would never understand. The twins only cracked up more and in the end, Ginny shooed them out of the room, threatening to jinx them with the hexes she'd learn from the twins themselves.

That was when Hermione's owl had swooped in and sat on Luna's shoulder. After taking the envelope and giving the owl a soft pat, Luna motioned for the owl to go and it flew away.

"_It's from Hermione." Luna said simply._

_Ginny refused the urge to roll her eyes and say that they already knew that since it was Hermione's owl that delivered it and said, "What does it say Luna?"_

_Luna scanned the note quickly, sensing Ginny's urgency and Harry's excitement. "It says Draco has found the heart." She said in a soft whisper._

"_Really?" Ginny jumped up excitedly at the same time as Harry said: "Whose heart?"_

"_Yes, really." Luna answered. "But it doesn't say whose heart it was Harry." Luna said sadly._

"_Who cares?" Ginny smiled and jumped up and down again. "That's great! Now we'll just have to find the other and…"_

"_Wait Gin." Harry said, now holding the note. As she looked at him more closely, she saw that the boy was holding on two pieces of paper._

"_What does the other say?" Ginny asked, taking a step towards the couple, not liking Harry's expression at all._

"_I think you better read it for yourself." Harry handed over her the notes and he and Luna stood around, holding hands while she read it. The couple looked at Ginny's face as she turned from curious to alarmed to extremely worried. "Are you alright?" Harry asked when she had finished reading the notes._

_The note had went on to say that Draco found the heart but it was in a place hard enough to get and deep planning is needed in order to get it. Hermione instructed Ginny to go show the second note to her mother and ask for permission to go to Muggle London to spend breakfast with them. When Ginny scanned the second note, it looked safe enough, asking Molly Weasley if she would let the other three go to Hermione's house for breakfast. It was an innocent note, unlike the first one._

_Ginny looked up from the notes and nodded. "What do you suppose this note is all about?"_

Now, inside Hermione's house, sitting beside Draco, she both anticipated and feared whatever it was that she would find out. Draco looked like he hadn't slept all night. He kept running his hands through his hair. When she had arrived early that morning, Draco and Blaise were already there, both looking like every bit the aristocrat that they are in terms of clothes. But both had tired expressions on their faces. Ron, Hermione, Trey, Ivanne and Celine were also dressed and sporting the same look. Draco looked up when she arrived inside the living room, smiled at her and enveloped her in a hug before kissing her lightly on the lips. After a round of rather forced greetings, they had all settled down and the others waited for the seven to speak up.

Ginny was holding on to Draco's hand, their fingers intertwined in that lover-like fashion and rested on his knee while his other hand was busy toying with his hair. Blaise and Celine, who sat on the other long sofa, had their arms around each other, speaking in soft tones. Ron and Hermione were just sitting, with Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder. Colin and Daphne were sitting cross legged on the floor, both looking curiously at everyone else to speak up. Trey and Ivanne weren't sitting beside each other, Trey was on the arm of the sofa where Ron was sitting and Ivanne was on the floor with Colin and Daphne. Harry and Luna was beside her and Draco and she could feel the tension and anticipation from Harry.

She was about to ask what is going on but Colin beat her to it.

"Well, don't we have something to discuss?" Colin asked impatiently.

Draco's head snapped up and he glared at Colin. Blaise and Celine's lips each formed a thin line. Hermione sighed. "Might as well get it over with."

"Get over with what?" Harry asked.

Draco's shoulders went up then down, a sigh escaping from his lips. "My heart, we know where it is." He said.

Harry's, Luna's, Ginny's, Colin's and Daphne's heads all whipped in his direction and Ginny hugged him. "That's great Draco!" she said. She could feel Draco melt with her, something that usually made her smile and kiss him but tonight his melting almost felt like a break down. "Draco?"

Draco's eyes were dark but he smiled at her. "No, love. It's not great." He told her. "This is a problem."

He proceeded to tell them about how last night turned out and how he had figured out where his heart was. Blaise also told them how he and Draco found out about the ring Pedro Zabini always keeps by on his hand and how they guessed that Blaise's heart was there. The two had looked and thought of possibilities where Blaise's _Sadicrium_ heart would be. When a lady had presented herself to Blaise's father and kissed his hand during a curtsy, Blaise was nearby and had to keep himself from jumping his father and getting the heart. It was there, as one of the jewels in that big and ridiculous ring, being kissed by the woman.

They obviously had to do something to the two wizards for them to leave the two items with the _Sadicrium_ hearts alone. It was nearing noon when they had hit on a plan. But it wasn't pretty. It included getting the two naked.

It was, surprise-surprise, Hermione who had thought of it and everyone had been against it. But after an hour and a half of not having a plan come to mind, they had all admitted that only Hermione's plan could work, knowing how lustful the two wizards were.

Two would have to play whores, while four would get to be invisible guards to ensure the safety of whoever plays the whore. Draco and Blaise were sure their fathers would drop their defenses down on the sight of free sex slaves and agreed on it. The only problem was who gets to play them?

Ginny knew this was hers and Draco's problem. It was just right that she do the role of one of the whores and she told the group so. It elicited yells from both Ron and Draco.

"No way Gin!" said Ron. She could see her brother begin to turn red and angry. "You are _not_ going to do it! Draco talk to her!"

"Listen to your brother, Ginny." Said Draco. Ginny would have laughed when she realized that Ron and Draco were ganging up on her, but it was far too serious a moment to have her fun.

"This is our problem Draco, not theirs…" she started reasoning.

"_My_ problem, Gin. Damnit, don't do this!" Draco snapped at her.

Ginny understood that Draco was only concerned for her but her mind was made up. She shook her head. "No, Draco. We all know I'm fit for this role…"

"What because you took up classes for whore role-playing?"

Everyone was shocked at Draco's remark and watched as Ginny's face turn bright red.

"What?" she spat.

"Damn, Gin. I didn't mean it that way…" Draco apologized. "Just…please don't do this to me." He almost whispered.

Ginny gazed lovingly at her boyfriend. She knew this was hard for him. But she felt so responsible for everything that everyone's been going through right now, and the least she could do was to take the role up. "I know you're concerned about me Drake, and I love you for it, but I've made up my mind…"

"Concerned? I'm not fucking concerned Gin! I fucking scared for you!" he spat before he left the room.

Ginny sighed then pushed herself off the sofa where she had just been cuddling with her boyfriend a moment ago. She then followed Draco outside the living room.

"So…" Colin attempted to start a conversation. "I guess, Hermione's plan won't be continued?" To tell the truth, he didn't want to go with the plan Hermione concocted with that amazing brain of hers. He was afraid Daphne would volunteer too. He wasn't up with endangering Daphne as Draco is to Ginny, so he can understand Draco's behavior.

Blaise was shaking his head. "I know it's a pretty risky plan, but we've spent almost half a day and we still haven't got anything more brilliant than Hermione's." he said. "I say we boys just go and drink Polyjuices." He said.

This time, it was Hermione who shook her head. "No, that's not a good idea, Blaise. You are guys, and you can't act like girls over night and be good at it. Besides, your fathers are bound to know something was up if you act so awkwardly."

"Are you saying Ginny would do a perfect job of being a whore, Hermione?" Ron said viciously.

"What? No Ron! I just thought us girls would act more naturally than you guys." She said.

Blaise sighed. "Our fathers are adept Legilimenses. If they would read…"

"Not to worry!" Hermione jumped in. "You know how Tom Riddle invaded Ginny's mind back in second year right?"

Blaise and the others nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, since then, Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebot has been tutoring Ginny on perfecting Occlumency so that Tom won't be going in and out of her mind again."

Blaise turned to Harry and Ron and both nodded hesitantly.

"So I suppose you also know how to do Occlumency, Granger?" Blaise told the girl.

Hermione's face fell. "No." she whispered.

"No?" Blaise cried out. "But…" he sighed, calming himself down. "We can't let Ginny do the other one too. Draco would kill."

A tiny, but determined voice rose from the silence that followed.

"I'll do it."

Everybody turned to face Ivanne Castle. She had been quiet all morning so it was easy for the others to forget that she was there.

"Castle?" Blaise recovered first. "Are you sure?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you know how to do Occlumency?" asked Blaise.

The girl nodded again. "I learned with Ginny. I convinced them to give me lessons as well." She smiled sheepishly.

Blaise nodded. "That okay with you Goodhouse?" he turned to face Trey, who had a blank expression on his face. Although he knew the boy was just controlling his emotions. Draco and himself were masters of the skill themselves.

"She can bloody well do whatever she bloody wants." The guy asked and Blaise heard a silent intake of breath from Ivanne's side. He sighed.

"It's settled then." Blaise said. "Ivanne would have to go to Lucius', since it would be best for Ginny to not be in the same room as Draco's father. I'd bet Draco won't be very happy to see Ginny flirting with Lucius."

Everyone nodded.

"I have some Polyjuice potion in store for the two of them. It'll only last several hours so we'll have to hurry the operation." Hermione said. "It would be best if they're not recognized by anyone."

"I also think it would be best if Draco would guard Ivanne instead of Ginny." Harry said. When met by curious glances and stares of 'Are you crazy?', he explained. "We can't risk anything in here. We only have one shot at this you guys. I don't think Draco would just stand there and do nothing if and when he sees Pedro Zabini grope his girlfriend."

Blaise nodded in understanding. He would kill if it was Celine in Ginny's place. "And I guess Ron wouldn't be there too?"

Ron was starting to spurt nonsense but Hermione held his hand and assure her boyfriend that everything would be okay.

So they had come up with plan, not a perfectly brilliant one, but one that could possibly make them achieve their means:

Ivanne would play Draco's 'girlfriend' and her story would be that she had 'lost' her way around the house to find the kitchens and would end up wherever Lucius was. Narcissa was supposed to be visiting friends in France so it was a pretty convenient time for everyone to hatch the plan. Harry and Ron would drink disillusionment charms and follow Ivanne around to oversee her protection and get the cane while Lucius was preoccupied, and Daphne and Celine, also invisible, would cast an undetectable protection spell around the group as they move along the plan. After the cane was in their hands, Harry would signal Draco via the coins and he would knock on the door and stop Lucius.

Ginny and her group would do the same with Blaise taking up Draco's role, Trey and Colin for Harry and Ron's, and Luna and Hermione for Daphne and Celine's. The plans were going to be done simultaneously and hopefully, before Lucius and Pedro notice anything, they were gone and would be in the woods near the Burrow to destroy the hearts.

After the planning, the group stayed silent, clutching their partners in a strained atmosphere. Draco and Ginny weren't back still and they could only hope the two had made up.

* * *

It was understandable that Draco would get angry at her, seeing that she'll be putting herself in a lot of danger and not to mention sexual harassment. But she needed to do it. She desperately wanted to do her part to help Draco.

She found Draco sitting by the first steps of the stairs, looking old and weary. Her heart felt for the boy, he was terrified and those gray eyes that looked up at her when she called his name were dark with fear. She sat beside him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Draco didn't move, but he softened with her touch. For a while no one said a word then Draco said softly, "Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. I'm not so fragile, you know." She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know." Draco raked his hand through his hair. "It's just that…" he trailed off.

"Shh…" Ginny stopped him. "Don't blame yourself. No one wants this to happen, no one. It wasn't your fault, love. But this thing, we can't changed this. It happened and we have to get over this together. Don't hog the problem Draco." She squeezed him tighter, hoping to get the message across to him that he's not alone in this one. "Whatever you're feeling, I want to share it with you. Whatever problems you face, we'll face them all together. When you said you loved me, you became a part of me. Even without the words, you'll _be_ a part of me. So don't shun me out of this love. Please."

Draco was silent for a while. Ginny's words settled in his heart. He was used to having everything to himself, he wasn't any good with sharing, be it toys, or anything. He was generous with money he could admit that, but he was selfish when it comes to things he valued. He also didn't know how to tell someone a problem so it was very hard for him to tell Ginny. But what she said made sense. If this relationship was going to work, they would have to be open to each other.

He hugged her back.

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself." He said to her. His voice was full of emotions.

"Of course love." Ginny said. "I plan on spending loads of time with you honey, not even Lucius can stop me from doing just that." And she kissed him fiercely.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh! What a hard chapter to write. But still, I updated. I admit I was a bit discouraged at that bit of review I was talking about, but I guess you can't please everyone and I know this wasn't the best fic ever. But I'm still glad that you guys are there to read this one. It's my first fic, and I really appreciate that you guys take time to favorite me and review this.

I just finished a long one-shot for Draco and Ginny. It's with my beta (yes, I got me a beta for this one-shot) already and am just waiting for her to finish checking it. I hope you guys would show it the same love as you did this fic.

Love you all guys! Toodles!


	27. Chapter 27 Don’t You Say

**Disclaimer:** Aren't mine.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm here again. Wow, I can't believe that I've gone far with this story to have 99 reviews and if you'll like this one, hopefully I'll reach a hundred. Anyway, just a few more chapters to go and we're done here. I've had it all planned out in mind and all but I think we'll just have to see if I stick to these plans in the future. Read on!

* * *

Chapter 27 – Don't You Say

It was the day before New Year and two days after that they would be back to Hogwarts. They had all agreed to do the plan nearer the end of the vacations so that if ever Lucius and Pablo Zabini would suspect them, they would already be in the safe arms of Hogwarts. After they've come back from their mission, they'll all go to the Burrow, expose everything to the Weasleys and tell Dumbledore.

There have been many flaws in their original plan as Hermione had realized that they were minors and won't be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. It would all get them into trouble as it did to Harry when the Dementors attacked him early that year. They won't be able to hex and perform defensive spells from their wands so they have to proceed with extreme caution so as not to feel the need of using wands. Potions were the only option so the rest of the remaining days before the mission day found Hermione, Ginny and Daphne brewing invisibility potions and the Potion-equal of the _Protego_ spell which would make the drinker protected by hexes and curses for an hour only.

Another problem was Draco's mother, Narcissa. She was in France visiting friends and Draco had refused to leave her in his father's hands, as he was sure Lucius would torture Narcissa to make him come back. Draco spent the remaining days convincing his mom via personal owl to come with them. It proved to be hard but in the end, Narcissa finally agreed. Celine and Daphne were to go to France via Portkey get her so they could all run away from her husband. Draco left out all the other details of the plan and just told his mother to trust him and go with the two girls he had asked to accompany her.

The last and the most surprising problem of all was Blaise's younger sister Brilla. It turned out that Pablo Zabini had another love child through one his many women and the mother of the child had managed to trick Pablo into believing that the child she was carrying was a son. Pablo, glad to have another heir, as Blaise was turning to be quite a rebel already, had let the woman bear the baby. Marguerite, the mother, had talked to Blaise and told him the truth: he was to have a sister, and asked him to protect the baby from Pablo. When Pablo found out about Marguerite's deceit, the woman had already given birth. He killed Marguerite and was about to kill Brilla too, but Blaise managed to talk him out of it, threatening to kill himself if the baby won't be left alone. Brilla, now two years old, was somewhere inside the Zabini castle, and only Blaise knows in what room. He also refused to leave the baby and insisted on getting her out of the castle first. It was decided that the baby would have to be smuggled out of the mansion the night they do the plan and Colin and Luna were to go and get the baby.

It was an outrageous plan and everyone felt it was pushing against luck but it was the best they could think of at the moment.

* * *

To say that Ivanne's heart was thumping nervously was an understatement. It was in fact screaming at her right now, as she padded cautiously towards Lucius Malfoy's room. It was begging her to turn back and go home but Trey's voice was proving to be much more powerful than her own. Trey's line of her doing whatever she bloody wants kept going on and on inside her brain and she wanted to do just that: do what she bloody wants. She didn't know what his bloody problem was but whatever it was, it would have to wait.

Harry and Ron were unseen to others and were behind her and Draco was lurking already in the shadows near the room. All were ready to save her from possible extinction if she didn't play her cards well.

She shivered as she stood in the dark hallway, pretending to be lost inside the big mansion. She was wearing Draco's shirt and boyleg shorts for bottoms to make the part believable. Her Polyjuiced self had a short brown hair and her neck felt cold without the usual long curls covering it. She was cold, the hallway looked cold and everything was still.

Suddenly, a door opened and as calculated by Draco, Lucius stepped out of his room to begin his nightly inspection of the wards around the house. Lucius was a cautious man, and that was to be tested tonight.

Ivanne spun around with a well-practiced gasp as she 'realized' that another man was in the area.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came Lucius' drawl, which was like Draco's. He was tapping a finger on the cane and Ivanne squinted to see the heart. She could see Harry slipping inside the room, as she had drank the potion to see the invisible earlier. Ron was standing beside Lucius keeping an eye on her, the cane, and Lucius.

"Oh." Ivanne exclaimed, letting a hand fly on her mouth and expertly worked on looking afraid. "Um, I'm uh…"

"You're Draco's slut." Lucius said, more a statement than a question.

Ivanne's mouth hanged open. Does he know?

"Don't look so surprised, kitten. My son always brings home women like you. You're not the first." Lucius smiled wickedly. Ron stiffened beside Lucius, obviously thinking about what Ginny would feel if she knew. "Although, I'm surprised to see one here, as he had stopped bringing whores home a year ago."

"Draco…he…" Ivanne perfectly stuttered and squeezed her eyes shut for effect. After a while, she stood straighter and looked in his eyes. "Well, he's not that great!" she said, making it sound like she was an airhead. "I'm sure there are others who are much better in bed than him!"

A blond eyebrow rose and Lucius said. "Is he? As I recall, women drool over my son because of his…performance."

"Well," Ivanne said, switching to the flirty mode. "I'd have to have…umm…" she eyed Lucius. "Someone to compare his actions with." She walked towards the blond man and dared to run a finger on his shoulders. "Care to volunteer?"

Lucius eyed the girl. "What makes you think I'd give a moment to spare to you lowly creature?"

Ivanne smiled sultrily. "Well, that's the answer I guess. Both of you obviously don't have what it takes to make me…satisfied. At least Draco had been brave enough to try."

Lucius tensed a little, irked by the comparison made by such a filthy woman. How dare she insinuate his capabilities?

"I'm going then." Ivanne said in the same sexy manner. "Can you show me where the kitchens are? I was on my way there anyway."

Lucius was still eyeing her as she waited for a reply. Ivanne began to doubt the plan and forced herself not to cry when Lucius grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall, still holding the cane on one hand.

"I don't think the kitchens would satisfy any of your carvings, my dear." He said in a low voice. It had traces of lust surfacing with the voice and Ivanne arched her body towards Lucius so that her breasts were touching his body. She fought not to puke.

"Oh, really?" she smirked. She skimmed her hand on his chest and rested a finger directly over the spot where she guessed his nipple was. She flicked it once and felt it harden under his shirt. "What would satisfy me then?"

Lucius smirked back and dragged her inside the bedroom where she could see Harry pacing. Ron quickly slid into the room and Lucius shut the door, unaware of the other two inside.

He pushed Ivanne on the bed and finally let go of the cane. Ron and Harry made their moves. Ron was fingering his coin while Harry bent over the cane and covered it with his Invisibility cloak. It disappeared easily but Lucius was too busy with getting out of his robes to notice. Ivanne was shaking in fear as she prayed for Draco to come and come he did. A knock sounded and Lucius turned impatiently towards it.

"What?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Father." Draco's voice came from behind the door. "The house elves tell me a certain possession of mine was here."

Lucius glared at Ivanne and for a moment she thought she was going to be Avada-ed but Lucius waved his wand and the door opened.

Outside was a very annoyed Draco Malfoy.

Ivanne silently breathed.

They were safe.

* * *

"Where's my son?" asked Narcissa Malfoy to the kids who had been sent to collect her. She had been nervous about Draco. She knew her son had wanted to run away for many years and it scared her to not know how he would do it tonight. He had tried before and had failed many times. Each failure gave Lucius a chance to torture Draco. She had been there to comfort her son, but what if he fails to do so tonight and she was here, away from him?

"He's with the others Ma'am." Said the brown haired girl taller than the two. She said her name was Daphne and the other girl, the blond, was Celine. "He's safe."

"How can I be sure of that." She snapped. Narcissa was really a sweet girl back in her younger years, but having a husband and a sister who served a de-nosed Dark Wizard had its own effects on her.

The two girls looked at each other uncertainly and Narcissa began to fear that they were wrong. Draco might be in danger and…

"Here." Said the blond called Celine. She handed Narcissa a coin.

"What's this?" she eyed the coin warily.

"If it gets warm twice, then everything's okay with your son." She said with a smile.

She turned to the other girl and the girl nodded. "Trust us."

She eyed the coin and hesitatingly willed it to warm. "It won't."

The two girls smiled again. "Let's just wait for it Ma'am. Right now we need to go." Said the girl Daphne.

Reluctantly, she gathered her own things and stepped beside the two girls. The Portkey, which was arranged by Snape again, was to set off in a minute. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"To a cabin. We'll wait there for Draco." Said Daphne.

"Let me shrink you're baggage Ma'am." Said the Celine girl cheerfully. _She must be in Hufflepuff if she's in Hogwarts._ Narcissa thought. It made her think of why Draco was consorting with such fellows. It's not that she had anything against them, but Draco's father had instilled strongly in Draco that no one was better than the Slytherins and Draco, she had observed took that teaching by heart.

"Hold the vial Ma'am." Said Daphne. "It's going off any minute now."

Narcissa laid a hand on the vial and after a few moments, a familiar tugging was felt and her feet landed on a wooden, semi-dusty cabin floor. She looked around, seeing that no one was inside besides her and the two girls. Daphne immediately went over one of the windows and looked beyond it, as if waiting for someone to arrive.

"Where's Draco? And why isn't this coin not doing anything?" she asked on the verge of losing her composure. Where is her son? What _is_ he doing?

"I'm sure it would, Ma'am." Said the cheerful girl in headband. "Don't worry so much." She smiled. "Why don't you sit first and have some tea?"

"Tea?" she said looking around and spotting the dainty white pot of tea on the table. "Where are we, by the way?"

"Somewhere inside the woods between Malfoy Manor and the Zabini castle." Said Daphne, still looking out, voice a little strained.

Narcissa realized that there was no sense in arguing with the two right now. She had learned not to be overly curious years ago through Lucius and so she sat and accepted the tea from Celine.

Suddenly, Daphne jumped in the same moment that the coin on her hands warmed. She looked up at the two girls.

"Daphne?" Celine asked.

"It warmed once now Celine." Said Daphne. "We just have to wait for another."

* * *

Colin and Luna were jogging inside the corridors with Brilla and her Potion-shrunk things with them. The place was big and easy to get lost in to. Hermione had checked if it was safe for babies to drink invisibility potions and found that it was so. Luna had already made Brilla drink the potion and surprisingly, Brilla was a very cooperative baby. She was now snuggled against Luna, sucking at her thumb and staring up at her.

"Mumum!" the baby suddenly said.

Colin stopped and turned unbelievingly at the baby. "Luna! Keep her quiet!" he whispered harshly at her and then continued to jog. They were invisible, but not unheard.

They had gotten to the floor of Blaise's room when the kid broke out into a chortle. A footman, or a guard really, was nearby and whipped in their direction. "Anybody there?"

Colin stopped again and Luna mouthed a sorry. She clamped her hand on the baby and made their way to Blaise's room by walking faster. A few steps more then the baby started clapping.

"Hey! Who's there?" said the guard. "Show yourself."

Colin grasped the baby's hands and they jogged in that position, whit Luna holding the baby, a hand over the kid's mouth, and Colin holding the baby's hands together.

When they reached Blaise's room, they couldn't enter it, as the guard was now nearly beside them and would undoubtedly see if they opened the room's door or not.

Both Luna and Colin stood beside the door, unmoving, sweating as the baby squirmed and the guard snooped. A few moments later, the guard went away and the two slid in quickly in to the room.

Colin breathed a sigh of relief as he sagged on the wall. They did it.

"I can't believe we pulled that one off." Said Luna in a dreamy manner while still holding the baby.

Colin nodded quickly. "I know. Let's-" he trailed off as his coin felt warm. That meant Ron was signaling Draco and they had the cane. Next was a small vibration from it, which signaled that Daphne and Celine had successfully smuggled Narcissa Malfoy in to the cabin. He looked at Luna who was grinning. "Let's go!"

* * *

Warmth, vibration and wetness.

Trey had felt the three signals already and much as he wanted to send his own signal, which was turning the coin cold, he couldn't. Pablo Zabini proved to be a hard man to order around and he saw Ginny sweating in aggravation. She was stripped, with only a bra and her short shorts and Pablo still wouldn't part with his stupid ring. Ginny had already tried, telling him the ring hurt whenever it touches her and asked him to take it off but he wouldn't.

_"This costs a lot."_ Came Pablo's arrogant answer.

Trey's mind wandered towards Ivanne. Did she strip down to her undies as well? Was she okay? Based on the warmth, Draco had already made his appearance, but until the second warming, Trey couldn't feel at ease.

He knew he shouldn't have let Ivanne do the damn part. He was, like Draco, as scared as hell for her. But his emotions, his wanting to turn off the unwanted feelings he was having for her made him say what he said. He knew he hurt her, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her Muggle boyfriend. There wasn't any clue that she showed for him to know that she was feeling something for him too and he didn't want to be the one with an unrequited love for a wife. His love would just complicate things for them and their marriage if she still has feelings for her Muggle boyfriend.

But looking at Ginny now and waiting for the stupid coin to warm up again, he made his decision. He would tell her how her feels, if they all come out of this endeavor safe and sound.

* * *

Ginny tried whimpering again when the ring touched her and told Pablo to take it off or he wouldn't get what he wants. She was positive that she'll succeed now as she saw the growing lust in Pablo's dimmed eyes. "Please, Pablo dear." She said, moaning the words out.

"Shut up!" said Pablo with his rich Spanish accent. He continued kissing her neck.

Ginny pushed him away. "Either you take it off or none of this!" she said, pretending to be angry and refusing to let her legs buckle down. She slipped a strap of her bra down adn looked sultrily at the horrid man in front of her. "Don't you want this, Pablo dear? Such a pity. Blaise wasn't really a pro in bed and I really looked forward with doing it with...you." She said in a sexy whispery voice. "But no, you choose that ring instead of free sex, amore. It's really quite a shame." She made to leave the bed but Pablo pushed her down.

"Stay." came the lust-filled voice. The Spanish accent Blaise had was very different from his father's. While Blaise's sounded kind and sexy at the same tme, Pablo's was menacing.

"So, you'd take it off?" Ginny smiled, tracing his jaw line with a finger and fought not to throw up when he touched her breast.

This time, Pablo had impatiently took off the ring. "You stupid bitch." He murmured and went back to kissing her neck. "Happy now?"

Ginny smirked in secret and nodded. She turned her head to look at Hermione who immediately took the ring and poured the invisibility potion on it. Pablo had took her head turning as a sign for more invitation to her neck and so he never realized what happened. Trey was moving to contact Blaise and within seconds, Blaise came rushing in as Hermione had unlocked the door several minutes earlier.

"Olivia!" came Blaise's growl and Pablo jumped from Ginny's Polyjiuced form.

"Blaise!" said the Spaniard. "_Mierda_!" and an argument in Spanish ensued. Ginny didn't understand anything. She just picked up her clothes and buttoned up her shirt. No use in letting Draco know she got this far. She hadn't had her coin with her so she didn't know what was happening with the others. She felt Hermione's presence behind her and saw Trey already beckoning them to move out. Blaise took her hand and tugged her to him still playing the role and with a Spanish bad word from his father, they were off.

Hermione and Trey were beside them as they all jogged towards his room. From there they would trek in the secret passage again and would come to the cabin inside the woods where the others would be. Ginny was anxious, what with all that's happening and meeting Draco's mother, so when they all got inside Blaise's room, she quickly turned to the others. "Any word from the others?"

"Two warmings, a vibration and a wetness." Said Trey. "They're just waiting for us to signal with the second coldness."

"Signal them now and let's go!" Hermion urged and then looked at Blaise. "Are your things all set?"

Blaise patted his pockets. "Yes."

"Ginny put your clothes on." Ordered Hermione.

Ginny nodded and put on her pants and cloak.

Then they were on their way, each thinking how lucky they were that they did it.

They did it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long and I left with a semi-cliffie. If you think this is a lousy Chapter, blame it on school work! Ha-ha! Also, allow me to take this chance to promote my other fic: _Taming Ginny Weasley_. I've already finished it and am just waiting for my beta to finish betaing it. I've posted to chappies already so if you have time, please do read it. It's an AU fic with Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley was best friends and I hope you guys appreciate the newness of that universe.

I'd like to give a special thank you to **Liz**, **Malfoy's Granger** and **snowfire81** for sticking to my story. To all my other reviewers, I really want to thank you also for being with me. I hope if I get to do another fanfic, you'll still be there to support and offer me cookies and stuff for posting fast! Ha-ha! Love Lots! Toodles!


	28. Chapter 28 I Don’t Believe That it Could

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns them all. If ever there's going to be an auction for the Harry Potter characters I'll be the first one to bid for Draco.

**A/N:** Oh dear. Just a few more chapters and the story's finished. I'm happy I've come this far. Thanks to all of you.

­­

* * *

Chapter 28 – I Don't Believe That it Could Be

Narcissa Malfoy paced on the worn out floor of the old cabin, wondering what happened to her son. She was so worried sick. The coin warmed twice already and the two girls with her were very excited. But Narcissa didn't want to feel excited. She couldn't bear to feel anything but worry. Her son might be in trouble, or worse…No, she didn't want to even think about it. She'll kill whoever lays a hand on her son including Lucius.

A squeak came from the door and it opened. Narcissa's heart was on her lungs as she stepped forward but the door revealed not her son, but a boy and a girl clutching a baby.

"Luna! Colin!" the other two girls rushed towards the two newcomers and all of them hugged. Daphne and the guy named Colin clutched at each other and Celine was regarding the baby with apt interest.

"Is this Brilla?" Celine asked. She gingerly carried the baby from Luna to her and smiled down. "Oh, what a cute little baby!" she said, sitting down at one of the chairs and bounced the baby up and down her knee. The baby gurgled.

"Cute? She nearly turned us all in." Colin said, giving Celine a weird look. "You'd think he'd be like her brother Blaise, very quiet."

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

Colin jumped as everyone turned to the shocked Narcissa Malfoy from across the room.

Celine nodded. "Yes Mrs. Malfoy. Blaise Zabini."

"Is Blaise in this…plan of yours too?" asked Narcissa urgently. "Is he?"

The teenagers nodded and Narcissa felt her heart quicken. Blaise Zabini was also in the plan. Somehow, she was a little soothed by this knowledge. Her son isn't alone on this weird happenings, with a Hufflepuff and a handful of thin teenagers. Not to mention a baby. A baby?

The baby, as if she knew she was being thought of had gurgled again.

"Why is there a baby here?"

The teenagers all looked at each other, not knowing how to answer the woman, but at that moment, the door creaked open again. This time a girl with black hair came staggering in with a red-head guy who was supporting her. Narcissa cocked her head on one side and immediately recognized who the guy was. A red-head with freckles and lanky in form suggests only one name. _A Weasley? Merlin, what are you up to Draco Malfoy?_ She thought.

"Ivanne, Ron!" said the teenagers and quickly ushered the two new comers inside the cabin.

"A-are you a W-Weasley?" came the shaking voice of Narcissa Malfoy. A Weasley, working with a Malfoy? Or has she been set up by the Order in hopes of stringing in her husband?

The teens whipped around to address the woman and Ron smiled a little at her. "Oh, hello Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa was so confused she felt her head swirling but all stopped as she heard an unmistakable voice. She rushed towards the door and sure enough, her son was there. She was about to fling herself on his arms when she saw who he was with.

_Harry Potter._ And then she fainted.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Blaise, as he supported Ginny while they make their way to the end of the tunnel.

They were all tired as convincing Pedro Zabini took so long and not a single one of them had eaten anything. Add to that, Ginny, Hermione and Trey all were suffering the wearing off effects of the potions they took.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." She whispered, probably too tired to speak. "Let's keep going."

They trekked silently, but Ginny and Hermione were both slipping as they made their way through rocks and mud. Blaise sighed. Draco would probably kill him when he delivers Ginevra to him like this.

"Wait!" he said. Spotting a large rock, he signaled Trey, who was assisting Hermione. They sat the girls on the rock.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Hermione. Ginny was looking at them, barely awake.

"Let's just get out of here fast." Ginny said in a raspy voice.

Blaise shook his head. "No can do Gin. You have to pep up first. We can't have Draco running after my father when he sees you like this." He said. "That goes for you too Hermione. Ron would tear our eyes out when he spots you like this."

Trey nodded his agreement wearily and they all fell silent.

Blaise's mind was on Celine and his sister. Were they safe? Were they already at the cabin? He wanted so much to go and see if they were, but he knew they wouldn't be able to push through the _Sadicrium_ ceremony later that night if they were this tired.

Trey was also wondering about Ivanne. He had earlier promised himself to make it up to her and tell her what he really feels, never mind if she was still in-love with her ex or not. He was aware of the fact that he was hurting her, and he had wanted to, just so that she'll leave him alone. Her sweet presence had made him fall terribly in-love with her and with their circumstances, he had been very confused as to how to respond to the feeling. Was it a good thing? He still didn't know if it was, but the hell he cares. Just as long as he was with her, he'll be alright.

Hermione could feel sleep coming over her but she shook her head to drive it away. It won't do her any good to fall asleep now that their plan was already halfway through. She misses Ron terribly and wanted to see him so much. She snuck a glance at Ginny who was sitting beside her and immediately felt sorry. The girl still has so much to do after tonight. When they're through doing the ceremony, they'll have to face Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and her brothers. Not to mention Draco's mother. She wondered how Ginny would pull through it all.

What if the Weasley's don't approve of the relationship between Malfoy and her? As she understood it, Molly and Narcissa were long-distant cousins. Would that be enough for the relationship to be nodded at?

"Let's go." Ginny whispered, standing up. She teetered a little then righted herself again. "I want to see Draco."

"Gin…" Blaise started arguing. Gin shook her head.

"Let's go. I know you want to see the others too." No one was able to argue with her reasoning and they all trekked out of the tunnel.

* * *

Draco continued frowning at the door. What was taking Blaise and the others so long? He was anxious to see Ginny. His mother was lying on the small bed on the corner of the cabin and Luna and Daphne were fussing over her. Harry and Ron was by the door, wands ready should there be someone else outside their little group to enter the cabin's vicinity. Colin was stationed by the windows, checking for small movements, ready to warn them all. Celine and Ivanne were with the baby, trying to get it to sleep.

Draco hoped furiously that Ginny was alright. He didn't want to think that something had happened and focused on thinking about positive things. But it was hard to disregard the worried feeling he had since the start of the mission. He missed her already and he wanted to see her.

"Draco?"

He looked at his mother who was now sitting up on the bed, looking confused and worn.

"Mother." He rushed at her side, only to be smothered by his mother with kisses and hugs. "Mum!"

Sniggers could be heard and he glared at the nearest offender, Daphne.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so glad you are alright dear!" said Narcissa.

"Err…yes Mum." He said, struggling to disentangle himself from his mother. When he managed to do so, he looked around and snarled at the group. "Shut it!"

Harry and Ron sneered at him while the girls hid their grins.

"It's them!" came Colin's voice from the windows. Draco rushed along with the others to see who it was and sure enough, Trey, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny, _his Ginevra_, were trekking outside, all looking worn, but thankfully safe.

The door opened as Ron charged outside, taking Hermione from Trey. Blaise was supporting Ginny and Draco rushed at her.

"Ginny!" he said, taking her into his arms.

"Draco." She whispered. "Oh Draco! I'm so glad!"

Draco's brows furrowed with worry and hugged her closer to him. "I'm here love. I'm here."

He assisted here inside the cabin where Ron rushed at them again.

"Are you alright Gin?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and smiled up at her brother. "I'm alright dear brother." She said with worn humor. "Nothing a nice bowl of soup can't fix."

Draco frowned. "Blaise, what happened?"

Blaise, who was hugging Celine and Brilla, looked at Ginny first, then seeing her almost imperceptible shake of head, he answered his best mate. "Father was impossible at first. But we managed to get the ring, don't worry."

"Impossible? How impossible?" Draco asked, as anger started boiling in him. If Pablo Zabini hurt her in one way or the other, he swore he would...

"He just refused to part with the ring until the last moment."

"Did he do anything to Ginny?"

"Nothing drastic mate. Don't worry, I arrived before anything else."

Draco looked at Hermione and Trey and both nodded.

"It's true Drake." Blaise said. He worried his friend would do something stupid if he didn't lie to him. He knew Ginny didn't want Draco to know what exactly happened and he respected that.

"I'm fine Draco." Ginny said. "Really."

"If you're sure Gin."

Ginny nodded.

"Draco?"

Ginny and Draco whirled around to see his mother rise from her seat on the bed.

Ginny tensed. _Mrs.Malfoy._ She thought with fear dawning in her. _Would she approve of me?_

"Draco, who are these people?" Mrs. Malfoy said in confusion. "What are you doing with them? With _Harry Potter_ of all people!"

"Mother…"

"And who is that tart you're hugging? _Dear Merlin!_ Is that another _Weasley_?" Narcissa continued. "What's happening here son?"

"Mum…"

Ginny disentangled herself from Draco and approached his mother. "Uhm, hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Ginevra Weasley, your son's girlfriend."

For the second time, Narcissa fainted.

* * *

Blaise and Draco stepped forward as the Pure Five gathered around them. All had eaten the bread and soup Hermione and Ivanne prepared. The _Sadicrium_ procedure entailed energy and with Ginny and Ivanne weary of the days events, it took them awhile to get started.

Draco took a glance at his girlfriend and saw her smiling encouragingly at him. Though he was worried for her sake, he smiled back.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Daphne. She was standing next to Ginny, as they were all dressed in white robes.

Narcissa was still in a faint and Draco was thankful that she won't witness this. She'll probably go and wage war to his father if she knew.

Hermione was with Luna and the baby at the cabin. Ron was with them, guarding the ladies, while Harry and Colin were around the group, guarding them as they proceeded with the ceremony.

"Yes." Came the silent group's reply.

The group fell silent as Draco and Blaise stripped their shirts off and stepped closer to the fire they had made. The five around them joined hands and began chanting the spell Snape taught them as Draco and Blaise clutched the cane and ring respectively.

Suddenly, the cane and ring became scorching hot. Draco and Blaise both willed themselves to stay their hands and not throw the items they were clutching. The chanting continued, the scorching continued and both Blaise and Draco felt their hearts being wrenched from them.

Ginny focused her will on the spell, rather than rushing towards Draco and comfort him while he suffered the spell's effects.

Celine was feeling the same. Being a Hufflepuff, she couldn't stand seeing someone in distress, much more that it was Blaise who was in trouble. But she willed herself to stand still. A few more minutes and it would be all over.

A few minutes of chanting and their desired results came into being. The _Sadicrium_ hearts began to detach themselves from the items they were encased in and began floating around Draco and Blaise. A few second later, Blaise's heart floated in front of him, he snatched it as Draco did the same thing and both of them tossed it in the fire. The fire roared for a moment, emitting a blue light then it died out.

As all of them collapsed to the ground, they all heaved a huge sigh of relief.

It was finished. They had done it.

* * *

Draco felt like he was going to be Avada-ed. He was standing in front of the Burrow's door, as they all planned to go there once everything was finished. He gets to meet all Weasleys and maybe suffer from their hands. His mother was asleep, as Harry casted a sleeping spell on her to keep her from being awake before they faced Molly Weasley. Hopefully, as Hermione had brilliantly planned, the sight of a fainted woman, even though she was a Malfoy, and a hungry baby, even though she was a Zabini, would be enough to melt Molly's heart for even just a moment.

The door opened and out came Molly Weasley, red in the face and wand at the ready. Arthur Weasley came into view and so did five other red-heads from behind.

"Ronald Weasley!" shrieked Molly. She would have continued but Brilla suddenly cried and Molly's attention was diverted towards the crying toddler. "A baby!" she gasped. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Mum, we really need to get in." said Ronald urgently.

Molly nodded, transfixed for a moment then swept the baby from Celine's arms. That was when she noticed Narcissa hanging limply from Draco's arms, being supported by her only daughter Ginny.

"N-N-Nar-Narcissa? Narcissa Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello guys, I know it was a long time ago since I last updated my fic and I'm sorry. It was a pretty tiring sem-opener for me and there were so many things to do. As this was Chapter 28 and my birthday is today ,July **28**, I figured I'd give you all a gift from me and finish this chapter. So here it is and I hope you all forgive me for posting this late! Thanks and I love you all! Toodles!


	29. Chapter 29 The Little Things

**Disclaimer:** Got nothing to do with Harry Potter. I just like to put them into the whirl of Non-Canon-ism.

**A/**N**:** Hello guys, I've got a special announcement. I got myself a beta. Her name's **EarwenTelrunya** and she already betaed this chapter. She's that one who reviewed me and I decided to take her up on her offer of betaing the story for me. Don't worry, she'll beta the next chapters first before betaing the older chapters so you don't have to wait for her to finish betaing the first 28 chapters before seeing another chapter. Anyway, big thanks and hugs to **EarwenTelrunya** for being so nice a beta! Have fun with Breaking Dawn. I found it very amusing as I think you know by now!

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Little Things

Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley brothers stood like stones as the weary group trudged in the Burrow's living room. Arthur and the boys' eyes narrowed as they saw Ginny helping the Malfoy boy settle Narcissa Malfoy on their couch. Although all of them wanted to fire question after questions at the teens they knew better than to act ahead of their wife, in Arthur's case, and mother.

When Draco and Ginny had straightened Narcissa up on the couch, the group all looked expectantly at Molly, as if waiting for them to berate them. Molly caught their stares and was about to do so when the baby began crying again.

"Err…right," Molly Weasley said, whipping her wand out. She flicked it around, and it emits colored jets as she murmured spells. A baby basket came flying out of nowhere as she Accio'd it; it gleamed clean when she Scourgified it, movements were heard from the kitchen when she muttered a spell, and came flying in was a baby bottle filled milk. She gave the bottle to the baby and Brilla sucked at it greedily. Reassuring herself that the baby was fine, she faced Bill. "Bill, carry Mrs. Malfoy to Ginny's room. Charlie help him prepare the room. Fred, George, go and bring us some tea and snacks from the kitchen, will you? And Percy, Floo Dumbledore. Now."

Bill Weasley would have protested. He had no qualms about moving Narcissa Malfoy in to the bedroom, but he had wanted to listen to the talk he knew was about to ensue. But as the eldest Weasley child knew it wouldn't do him any good at all to fight their mother's wishes, he nodded stiffly and scooped the Malfoy woman up and walked towards the stairs, Charlie following silently behind.

Fred and George mumbled to themselves about "a good timing" and "turn into a snake" as they moved from the living room to the kitchen when Molly stopped them.

"Percy, go and fix us tea. Fred, George, you two go and call Dumbledore," Molly said, mentally slapping herself for forgetting that the twins might do something to the drinks and offer it to Malfoy.

When the rest of the boys were gone, Molly made sure that the baby was comfortable and cast a spell around it so the baby won't be disturb, should shouting ensue. And she had a feeling there would be lots of it.

Arthur had settled on his favorite armchair and looked at the lot in front of him. Harry and Luna were holding hands and Luna had her head placed on Harry's shoulder; Ron and Hermione were silently murmuring with each other and he caught phrases like "tell her" and "let him do it"; all of them looked so tired he began to feel sorry for the group as he realized that their night was far from over. Whatever they had done, Molly would squeeze it out of them before letting them sleep.

"Well?" Molly whirled around to face the group, the tenderness in her face when she attended to the baby was gone and replaced by a hard look. The group squirmed.

Draco and Blaise, trained by years and years of interrogation, stood firmly on their feet, refusing to let the fear triggered by the Weasley matriarch show. They had faced their fathers and their lunatic peers so many times they thought a Weasley wouldn't matter anymore.

But Draco found himself fearing not for his life, but for what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would say to them. He was scared they won't approve of him for Ginny. And who would? He was the son of the most powerful Death Eater after all.

"Well, who would like to tell me what happened?" Molly asked the silent group.

No one had the guts to speak. All were aware of the consequences that would most probably ensue afterwards. Ginny knew her family would want Draco and Blaise along with Mrs. Malfoy out of the house, probably Brilla too when her mother knew she was Blaise's sister. Worse, Ginny knew her parents and her brothers—except Ron that is—wouldn't approve of her relationship with Draco. She was hoping they would, but it was like trying to catch the moon.

Molly was still tapping her feet impatiently on the floorboards as everyone squirmed. Arthur cleared his throat as Percy strode to the living room with tea and cookies. The teens all looked at the food in front of them hungrily and Molly sighed. "Fine, eat first. After that, you will answer my questions," Molly said with authority. "Get that?"

The group nodded and began digging in, but Draco and Blaise stood back, not knowing whether they're welcome to the food or not.

Molly saw the uncertainty in the eyes of the two boys and immediately felt sorry for them. Clearing her throat, she addressed the boys. "You are Narcissa's son, aren't you?" she asked in a soft tone, not really knowing how to talk to a distant nephew, more so that the nephew was the son of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco looked up and saw that the Weasley matriarch was talking to him. He nodded, flinging a quick look at Ginny who was smiling and nodding. "Erm…Yes ma'am," he said in a wary tone. "My name is Draco."

Molly nodded. "And you?" she turned to Blaise. "You are?"

"Blaise Zabini, ma'am," Blaise answered.

Molly gasped. Two sons of Death Eaters in their house? What was going on?

Arthur leaned forward in alarm. "Is your father Pablo Zabini, boy?" asked Arthur. He knew the guy was familiar. It just didn't occur to him that it was Zabini's son. But hey, if Lucius Malfoy's heir was inside their home, all things could be possible right?

Blaise nodded. "Yes sir," he answered. "But I assure you, I am nothing like him. Nor is Draco like his father." He gestured towards his friend.

"How can we be assured of that?" Bill's voice boomed as he and Charlie stepped inside the room.

"Have you seen to Mrs. Malfoy's convenience?" asked Molly.

"Yes Mum," said Charlie.

"Well? » Bill prodded at the two boys.

Molly took one look at the boys and remembered that they still hadn't eaten food. "Bill, we can ask them the questions later on. Right now, why don't you two go and eat with the rest?"

Both Blaise and Draco nodded and stepped closer to the lot. Celine and Ginny brought the two a cup of tea and cookies and the group silently ate. When everyone was finished, Arthur had decided that there was something going on between Blaise and Celine and more alarmingly, his daughter and the Malfoy boy.

The dishes were sent to the kitchen and everyone settled down the living room. Before Molly could start, there was a knock on the door.

The men in the room stood up, wands at ready and Arthur marveled at the sight of Draco pulling Ginny up and behind him.

"I'll get it," said Arthur, still thinking about the protective stance Draco had shown earlier.

He peered at the eyehole and found Dumbledore outside. "Albus?" he called.

"Yes, it's me Arthur."

Arthur opened the door and in came Dumbledore along with Severus Snape. "What are you doing here, Severus?

Although everyone knew about Severus' true loyalties, Arthur was confused as to why the man was there.

"I brought him here Arthur. I believe he has some knowledge about what happened." Said Dumbledore in a serious voice.

"How did you know something happened?" Charlie asked, although he knew that his former headmaster had his own ways to know everything his students were doing.

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and didn't answer. Charlie didn't press the issue any longer and everyone settled on their places.

"Well?" Molly started again for what seemed to be the thousandth time. She was impatient to get answers as to why four hands of her kitchen clock which bore the names of each member of the family plus Harry and Hermione, had all pointed to "mortal danger".

Arthur was just a bit surprised when it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Mum, Dad," she started. "Perhaps it would be better if I did the talking," she said, looking around the group of teens. Her friends nodded and Draco squeezed her hand.

"Hey!" Percy started up.

"Why are you holding our sister's hand?" asked Charlie.

Bill, Charlie and Percy all jumped up but Ginny cut any of their protest. "Sit!" she snapped, angrily.

The boys looked at one another then to their father who nodded. They settled back on their chairs, wondering what the hell was happening with the world.

"As I was saying," Ginny started again, giving the boys another glare for good measure. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"We'll help too Gin," said Luna.

The others nodded and they turned towards the elders. "What do you want to ask us?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Arthur slowly started. "You do realize that you just brought home two Malfoys, a Zabini and a baby…may I know why?"

"Actually, there are two Zabinis," Ginny answered. "The baby is Blaise's sister."

The elders were stunned and Snape spoke up. "Pablo's love child. Blaise managed to trick his father into keeping the baby and hid her inside the mansion where only he and a house elf knew where the child was."

"Who's the mother?" asked Molly, pity for the baby evident in her voice.

"One of my father's tarts. She was sensible enough to tell my father he had another heir so the baby lived. When my father discovered her treachery, he killed her. But I had already whisked Brilla away." Blaise answered, bitterness laced in his voice.

"But why are you all here then? Why is Narcissa Malfoy unconscious?" Molly asked.

The group all looked at each other and Ginny stood up. She offered her hand to Draco who stood and took it and together they faced her parents and brothers.

"Mum, Dad," she started again. "I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. He's my boyfriend."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard and a mad chorus of "What" came from the boys and their father. Bill, who has a volatile temper lounged at Draco but was caught by Fred and George who had already been aware of the relationship at school.

"Whoa Billy-boy," Fred said.

"Slow down," George added.

"Are you crazy Ginny?" Bill shouted, restrained by the twins. "A Malfoy? Where have all the boys at Hogwarts gone?"

"Don't shout at her." Draco spoke up, glaring at Ginny's eldest brother.

"Don't tell me what to do, you slimy git!" Bill countered. "You…!"

"William!" Molly shouted.

"Mum!" Bill argued. "I don't want my sister with that fucking bastard!"

"Don't you call my son a bastard!"

Everyone whipped around and saw Narcissa Malfoy rushing down the stairs. She was beside Draco in an instant, facing Bill who had shut up.

"Draco, let's go," Narcissa said, tugging at her son's arm.

But Draco shook his head. "No Mum. I want this sorted out."

"Please," Harry addressed the crowd. "If all of you please let us explain before you react, we'd all appreciate it."

Molly got her wand out and looked at the boys beside her. "One peep and I'll hex you all to next Sunday."

Bill and the twins sat back. Bill sulked but kept his mouth shut.

"Now, begin again." Molly nodded stiffly at Ginny. "Narcissa, sit down. No one's going anywhere until everything is settled."

Narcissa, knowing full well what her cousin's wand is capable of decided to look around for a chair and Harry graciously offered his seat to her. He stood up next to Luna, who smiled serenely at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Err…thank you." She said, not believing that she had just said thanks to Harry Potter.

"No problem Ma'am."

When everything seemed okay, Ginny went on to tell their tale. She told them of how she had fancied Draco from last year and how they ended up to be together, leaving nothing out except their kisses and those kind of stuff. There was no interruption whatsoever but as she glanced at her family, she noted the mutinous reactions of her brothers, the hard face of her mother and the serious one on her father. She let it pass, continuing on how they found out about the Sadicrium curse and what they did about it that led them in the Burrow tonight, leaving out the exact way on how they got the hearts, by seducing Blaise's and Draco's fathers. She also left out the "virgins only" policy of performing the counter spell for the curse as she knew Ron wouldn't want her divulging his non-virgin state to their mother. When she finished, a stunned silence came over the group.

Arthur spoke up first. He had been bothered that the children had went inside Malfoy's and Zabini's houses. "You knew about this Snape?" he asked the potions master.

Snape nodded. "I knew."

"You didn't even ask them if they needed help?" hissed Narcissa angrily.

"Everytime I asked them, they said they had it all covered," he answered.

"But how could you let them do it?" Narcissa asked accusingly. "They are all so young Severus."

This time, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You must understand Narcissa, that the young ones had something they all must do for themselves and this is one of them. In life, you cannot afford to ask for protection from anyone all the time. This is one thing that they had to do themselves and I must say that they did well."

None of the parents looked pleased at the answer but they could not contradict what their old teacher said. In their days, they had also done far more risky endeavors and knew they couldn't blame their children for taking their own risks today.

Molly looked around the group. Luna was hugging Harry by the waist and Harry was stroking her hair, both looking sleepy; Ron and Hermione's eyes were having trouble staying open; Ginny and Ivanne both look white in the face and all the rest looked tired and deprived of sleep. Her glance fell on young Draco Malfoy and Ginny who had her head on his shoulder. Molly saw how Ginny looked comfortable beside him and how Draco had his arms around her youngest child protectively. She almost smiled.

"Why don't the rest of you go to sleep?" said Molly. "You all look like you need a few hours of shut-eye. Tomorrow evening is New Year's Eve. You, young ones might want to have fun."

A grateful look passed around the group and one by one the teens stood up.

"Bill, bunk with Charlie and Percy for tonight," said Molly, earning a hesitant nod. "Trey, Blaise and Colin, you can all stay inside Bill's room tonight. Show them Bill," she added.

The three boys nodded and Blaise and Colin kissed their girlfriends' cheeks good night. Trey looked at Ivanne and saw that she was staring at him. Closing his eyes, he stepped over towards her and kissed her cheeks, whispering in her ear, "Let's talk tomorrow," and leaving.

"Fred, George, you two sleep here in the living room," said Molly and the twins grumbled but went on their feet to get some cots. "Narcissa, you can sleep there alone if you want. It's not very big but…"

"It's alright Molly. I'm fine with it," a smile tugged on Narcissa's face and as the two women stared at each other it both dawned to them how much they had missed each other's company over the years. Once upon a time, when they were young, they had been inseparable, doing all sorts of things together with her sisters. It was Molly who had given her advice on everything as she was the most vulnerable of the three Black sisters. Remembering all that had transpired in the past brought tears in their eyes and the two suddenly flung their hands at each other, hugging the other tightly.

"Oh, Cissa!" Molly started. "I've missed you!"

"Me too Molls!" Narcissa said, crying.

While the two women were hugging, everyone else looked embarrassed. Arthur cleared his throat and the two women grudgingly disentangled from each other.

"Sorry," said Molly. "I sort of got carried away."

"It's quite fine dear," said Arthur. "Err…you might want to tell where the girls would be staying tonight. Luna's eyes are already dropping close."

"Oh, right!" Molly clapped her hands together. "Luna, you know Ginny's bedroom right? Why don't you, Ivanne, Daphne and Celine sleep there tonight. I'm sure you can find a lot of cots and blankets in her closet. Harry, you and Draco are going to sleep at Ron's and Ginny and Hermione's staying on the floor in our bedroom with me and Arthur."

Draco was surprised at the show of emotions from his mother, he had never seen her rush out and hug anyone, besides him anyways. But what was even more surprising was that he appeared to be bunking with Harry, his ex-enemy—yes, he now considers Harry his ex-enemy—and Ron.

"But don't go up just yet Draco. We'd like to have a word with you and Ginny," said Molly in an even tone.

Ginny felt Draco stiffen beside her and had gripped her hand tight. She smiled up to him, trying to make him know that everything's going to be fine.

They all moved to the kitchen, Molly, Arthur, Severus, Narcissa, Dumbledore and the two teens. Settling on the chairs around the big kitchen table, Albus cleared his throat.

"Well, this has been a surprising evening, don't you think so?" he looked around the terse group, wondering what in the name of Merlin was he doing there. There seemed to be no problem and if they were going to discuss something about the children's love lives, he might as well go back to Hogwarts where he had left his knitting. He had been knitting socks when Fred and George Flooed him.

"Yes," said both Narcissa and Molly.

"Right," Albus started to stand up but was stopped by Molly. "What is it Molly?"

"Albus, I'd like you to be here when we speak to this two here," said Molly.

"Whatever for?" Albus said, looking deep in Molly's eyes and smiling when he read her mind. But he kept quiet.

"Well," Molly hesitantly said. "Just sit first. I just need to know a few things."

Dumbledore nodded and sat again. Both Ginny and Draco looked at the old teacher, wondering what he was needed for.

"Right…erm…" Molly blushed. "Arthur?"

"Yes dear?"

"Mind if I do the talking here?"

"No, not at all love," Arthur shook his head. He noticed that his wife was turning beet red but didn't ask her about it.

"Very well," Molly took a breath then looked at the two. "I take it you've been dating for quite some time now?"

"A few weeks, Mum," said Ginny.

"Right. And in those weeks, have anything happened between the two of you that shouldn't be happening?" asked Molly in a surprisingly fierce voice.

Arthur understood then. Molly was afraid that Ginny had had sex with Draco and he leaned forward, instantly feeling the urge to strangle the boy, even without his answer.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently. She found her Mum's actions a little weird and she couldn't understand why she was acting like that.

Draco however understood perfectly what Molly Weasley was asking and immediately straightened. He answered the plump woman. "I assure you ma'am, that I didn't do anything I shouldn't be doing to your daughter," he said with confidence. Well, it was the truth. They hadn't exactly reached that level of intimacy yet though they had a few close calls. But they were always carefully to keep their hormones in check, hadn't they?

Ginny's mouth formed an O as she understood what was being talked about. "Mum!" she protested, blushing furiously.

"Oh Arthur! She's blushing!" Molly wailed. "She knows all about that kind of thing!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her Mum. "Mum, I wasn't exactly naïve about that. Having six brothers and all."

"Molls," Narcissa called to her cousin. "Calm yourself will you? If my son said he didn't do it with her then he didn't."

"How can I be so sure?" Molly snapped. "This is my only daughter we're talking about here!" she scanned the room and said, "Albus! Please, help me to make sure."

Albus had already done what he had read from her mind and smiled at Molly. "Oh, he's telling the truth Molly. Don't worry. Nothing happened that shouldn't be happening."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Quite sure," Albus said. "And I know you would ask for a witness for a Wizard's Oath. Why don't we do that right now?"

"Wizard's Oath?" asked Ginny. "What for?"

"Well, I want Draco's Oath that he won't do anything that he shouldn't be doing to you," said Arthur.

"Dad!"

"Quiet young lady," said Molly. "You're lucky we didn't make you stop seeing each other in the first place," she snapped at her daughter who sulked like Bill earlier but didn't say anything. "Now, Draco dear. If you would please stand over there with Arthur so that Albus can perform the spell quickly and we could all sleep…" Molly said in a soft, sweet voice.

Narcissa shook her head, feeling sorry for her son as she saw him grit his teeth and walk towards Arthur and Albus. She knew just how bad he would suffer from this spell. Although they never talked about it, Narcissa knew her son was engaging in pre-marital sex. Gazing at the slim body of Ginny Weasley, she knew it would be hell for him to resist.

"Must he do this Molly?" asked Narcissa, in a lame attempt to help her son. Though she didn't want to see her son suffering, she also didn't want him to continue doing such things.

"Yes!" came the fierce reply. "And if he couldn't take it anymore, he can always turn to other women. This way we'll know just how loyal he is to my daughter."

Ginny refused to watch. She was tired and sleepy, so she rested her head on the kitchen table, her arms cushioning it. A spell was spoken, jets of lights were seen and it was over. She felt someone tap her shoulders and saw Mrs. Malfoy smiling down at her.

"It's finished dear." She said to her.

Ginny smiled back shyly. She was after all Draco's Mum. Speaking of Draco, she scanned the room and found Draco, gloomy at one side of the room while her parents were grinning foolishly at her.

"So, son," said Arthur. "I trust you'll take good care of my daughter Ginevra? You'll not hurt her, or else…"

"Of course sir," said Draco. "And thank you for not forbidding us to see each other." He said, meaning every word. He had been lucky, he knew. His fear of being disapproved as Ginny's boyfriend had been chilling his heart but it had now dissolved. He was truly glad that they can continue being a couple. "I don't know if you would believe me, but I really love Ginny. I wouldn't give her up for anything. Even my life." He said, talking to Arthur but staring at Ginny's eyes.

* * *

Draco found himself staring at an old, expensive, wooden door. Beside him, her mother fidgeted.

"Mother, could you please settle down a little?" said Draco.

"I'm sorry dear. I just a little nervous that's all," Narcissa smiled weakly and tried to still her hands which she had been wringing.

They were outside the old Black house, with Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Dumbledore with them. It was early in the afternoon and this morning, the elder people had talked about what will happen to the four of them. The issue was where Draco, Narcissa, Blaise and Brilla could stay. The Burrow was too crowded for all of them and it was Narcissa who had suggested her old house. Everyone agreed that it was a perfect place to hide as only The Order members knew of it. Narcissa had thought it perfect too, before she knew that Sirius was living there. When she said that it wasn't a good idea after all, Molly waved her protests away, telling her that Sirius would be happy to have them. She and Sirius had had a pretty good relationship as cousins back then, unlike Bellatrix who had always been at odds with him. She only hoped that Sirius was indeed going to be happy when he saw . Sensing her worry, Molly led her to the fireplace, Flooed Sirius and they had a talk. In the end, everything turned out to be alright. Harry was also living in Grimmauld Place as Sirius had taken him in earlier and made himself his unofficial guardian.

The door opened and out came Sirius Black. A huge smile was on his face when he saw Harry. "So you've decided to come home then?" he greeted the boy. Sirius had been informed of what the kids had done and had been a bit concerned about Harry. After he had been assured that nothing bad happened to any of them, he had asked him to come home with Narcissa and the rest to help with the house decorating.

"Sorry if I worried you, Uncle Sirius," said Harry.

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm just glad you're still here," he said. He shifted his gaze and saw his cousin, staring at him wide-eyed. "Cissy?"

"Sirius?" whispered Narcissa.

"Aren't you going to give your older cousin a hug?" he said, smiling down at her. Narcissa needn't be told twice. She stepped towards him and hugged him tightly.

It was pretty overwhelming for her, what with what happened last night, finding out about Draco and Ginny's relationship, reuniting with Molly and now with Sirius. Narcissa only hoped that from then on, everything would be alright. She was prepared to forget her husband and live anew. She would be a good mother to Draco, and even Blaise, Brilla and yes, Harry. She'll be able to run a real household even if it's made up of the weirdest mix of people one has ever seen and act natural. She won't endure violence anymore. She'll exchange recipes with Molly, keep Sirius company and be a more normal person than she had ever been before.

"Cissy?" said Sirius, holding her at arms length.

"Yes?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I'm working on the next one so please just hang in there! Love you all! GOD Bless! Toodles!


	30. Chapter 30 Taking Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story but the hard work and the OCs. Oh, and yeah, the plot!

**A/N:** Hi there guys! I know that it's been a long time since I updated this story. This is not the end, by the way. There's one more chapter to go, hopefully you'll all be patient and wait for it. Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, **EarwenTelrunya**. Hope you had an equally wonderful vacation! Thanks for putting up with my tenses, I really suck at them. Anyway, read on and I hope you'll all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30 – Taking Me

It was crowded at the Burrow's garden, and no, not by gnomes, but by wizards and witches that one would never imagine mingling with each other.

The night's air was chilly but there was no snow, a perfect time to have a New Year's party. The mood was rather festive, what with so many things to celebrate.

Draco, in particular, was thinking of how lucky he was despite everything he had done. He gazed towards the garden from the shadows of the tree he was leaning on, taking note of the people and the things happening around him. Funny, but even though the Burrow's garden was a far cry from the gardens they had in the Manor, he felt more at peace standing there. He realized that he was no longer a Malfoy heir and found out that despite losing so much money, he really didn't care. Frankly, everything he needed was right there, on that messy garden where everyone was partying crazily.

He glanced at his mother and smiled at how at home she looked while talking to McGonagall. She would occasionally seek his eye and smile at him, looking relaxed and genuinely happy. She had never attended a party like this before, where she would help in passing out drinks and taking the food out. This was also the first time she had ever cooked for such a large number of people, the first time she had ever cooked since marrying a Malfoy. Draco was glad to finally have a mother, in every sense of the word.

He heard soft footsteps approaching and he wasn't surprised when he found Ginny besides him, hooking her arms around his waist and looking up, smiling at him with those reddish-pink lips he so wanted to kiss but couldn't. Not until they were at school at least. Hogwarts was a sanctuary not, only for children who wanted to escape their homes, but also for lovesick fools who were driven by hormones. And yes, he considers himself a lovesick fool, although he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Except Ginny of course.

"So," said Ginny. "How are you?"

Draco smiled down at her. She had asked him that question several times already and he knew she had only wanted to know if he's comfortable with everyone or not.

"I'm fine, Weasley," he said, looking in her eyes and touching her hair. "I'd be great if you weren't forever fussing about me every so often."

Ginny frowned. "I was just trying to know if you are not feeling anything at all. The twins or even Bill might have slipped something in your drink."

Draco glanced at the glass of pumpkin juice he was holding. He had badly wanted to drink the firewhiskey but if he wanted to please Ginny's parents, falling flat on his face, drunk, was not an option. "Don't worry Gin, Mum gave me this drink. And I took your advice to not touch anything your brothers will give me."

"Good boy," she grinned. "How's Grimmauld Place, by the way?"

Draco smirked. That morning they had moved to the old Black house that he would be sharing with Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Blaise, Brilla and his Mum. Not to mention the sulking house elf, Kreacher. His mother had picked out her old room and gave him the room next to hers, which turned out to be his Aunt Andromeda's whom he hadn't seen until now, at the party. The room on the other side of his Mum's was given to Brilla and Sirius charmed the wall between them to place a door that would adjoin the two rooms. It was Bellatrix's former room and the two adults had seen to it that all the rooms they occupied would be decorated to their taste. Blaise was to occupy the room directly above his, the old Mrs. Black room, and Harry had already settled across Sirius' on the same floor as Blaise's, occupying Sirius' brother's old room. Though a little dark, as they hadn't actually finished decorating it before going to the Burrow again, Draco knew it would be homier than that of the Manor.

"It's great,"

Ginny giggled. "You mean that?"

Draco gave her a look. "Yeah, if you call living with a suicidal house elf great, plus a screaming banshee of a portrait."

Ginny laughed out loud. When she had calmed herself, she smiled up at him. "I'm surprised you're not complaining about sharing a home with Harry and Sirius."

Draco was also surprised that he had not said a word about living with Harry Potter who had been his arch nemesis before all this had started. Thinking that he could survive sharing a table with Potter at home, everyday, he smiled down at Ginny again. Pulling her close, he nuzzled his nose to hers.

"I'm looking forward to sharing a home with you, do you know that?" he whispered, looking straight in her eyes, feeling her sharp intake of breath when she heard the words.

Ginny's heart thumped loudly against her chest as Draco continued to stare at her. What he said was so sudden, so off topic they were just discussing that she had been taken off guard. She couldn't say anything at all. She felt his hot breath on her lips and leaned forward, ready to kiss him.

"Oy! You there!" came a voice that made them jump far away from each other. "The countdown's beginning in a few," said Harry grinning. "Aunt Molly's calling everyone to gather."

Draco sent a glare to Harry, even if he wasn't sure he could see his eyes. "Damn Potter."

Ginny giggled. "I thought you had no complaints whatsoever about Harry?" she said, stepping near Draco again. He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Sharing a house with him, I don't. Asking privacy from him, I have."

Ginny giggled again, taking in her boyfriend's pout and decided it looked cute on him. "Let's go," she said, tugging at his hand and leading the way over to the huge crowd gathering in the front porch.

* * *

Harry pulled Luna closer as they joined the rest of the party by the porch. He looked at her and saw her smiling to herself while gazing at the sky. He tugged at her curls slightly and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

Luna looked at him and said, "I'm thinking about the White Faeries. Do you think I'll see one tonight?"

"White Faeries?" Harry was used to Luna's sudden implications of unheard-of animals and magical creatures. He wondered what this one was, this time. "What are they?"

"White Faeries are extraordinary faeries that only fly out of their forests when it's New Year's eve. My father said, if one sees one of them, you only need to wish and they'll fly around you. If they rain you with purple dust, your wish is granted. If they throw red, it won't come true." Luna explained in her serene voice.

Harry looked over to where Albus and Xenophilius Lovegood was talking and decided he couldn't have seen a crazier pair of wizards together. He looked at Luna again. "What would you wish for, if you'll see one today?"

"Well, I'll wish for them to all grant everyone's wishes. That way everyone gets to be happy." Luna answered.

Harry shook his head. His girlfriend, the philanthropist.

"What would you wish Harry?" she said, still in that serene voice of hers that makes Harry want to hug her tight. And hug her he did.

"Me?" Harry said, thoughtfully looking around him. "To bring Voldemort down I guess."

Luna looked up. "That's it?" she said, her dreamy state obviously shattered by the unromantic wish he had made.

Harry nodded. "That's it," he said. "I don't need to wish to forever be with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know it would be that way, with or without White Faeries."

* * *

Trey stepped towards Ivanne who was holding Brilla in her arms, looking like a young mother. It suits her, Trey decided and felt a tug in his chest. If he wanted her to hold their children like that, he should first clear the air between them.

When he had reached her, he tapped her by the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello," she said, not meeting his eyes. For some reason, it made him close his eyes and pray that everything would be alright.

"Hey," he said, not knowing where to start.

They stood there awkwardly, him staring at the top of her head and she holding Brilla against her chest. The two-year old was clapping her hands, gurgling incoherent sounds that he supposed to be words.

"She's quite cute, don't you think?" he started, talking about Brilla.

"She is. Blaise will have a hard time fending off boys when she goes to Hogwarts." she said, a smile in her voice could be heard.

"Hogwarts," Trey repeated. "The place to find a partner. Don't you think so?" he said, after frantically thinking how to turn this conversation away from Brilla and her future love life. Somehow, talk of Blaise hexing boys at Hogwarts who would come and woo his sister seemed not helping the problem at hand: how to win Ivanne over despite him being a prat.

Ivanne nodded slowly. She knew Trey wanted to talk about them and welcomed the forced opening. "Yeah. Look at all the crazy couples around. Hogwarts, where couples are born."

Trey smiled, thankful that she didn't find his statement weirdly out of place. "What about us then? We didn't exactly develop a relationship in Hogwarts."

Ivanne turned to face him then. "We didn't exactly develop a relationship anywhere, Trey."

"Ivanne…"

Ivanne turned her back on him again but didn't move from him. Trey looked around and saw Daphne near. He took her aside and asked her to take Brilla from Ivanne as he wanted to talk to her alone. Daphne nodded and got Brilla from Ivanne, saying she wanted to play with the child and Brilla happily gurgled those strange words again as Daphne led her away.

Trey took her hand and led her someplace far enough to be heard by the crowd gathering in the porch.

"Ivanne, let's talk," he said, releasing her hand and looking at her in the eye.

Ivanne gazed at him and then nodded. She also wanted answers, and this was the perfect time to get them.

"Well, first I want to say I'm sorry," Trey said, holding her hand again while combing his other hand through his hair. "I know I've been a royal git these past weeks and I have no excuse but, well…"

"What?" asked Ivanne, cocking her head on one side, waiting for an answer.

"I was jealous," he blurted out. There he had said it.

"Jealous? Of what?" Ivanne asked, confusion creasing her brows and flitting in her eyes. "What are you jealous about?"

"Your Muggle boyfriend."

Ivanne stood there, looking at Trey, not having a clue on what he was saying at first, but realized what he meant after a moment.

"Max?"

Trey gritted his teeth. So his name's Max then.

"Why would you be jealous of Max?"

"Because you were forced to separate with him in order to marry me. And I know that you still weren't over him."

"Because?"

"Because if you truly loved him then you can't easily forget about him that fast," Trey grumbled the words out.

Ivanne was stunned. Is that why Trey's acting like a jerk all this time? Because of Max?

"Who told you I have a boyfriend?" Ivanne asked, wanting to know how he found out about Max.

"I asked your cousin, Lilia. Said you're pretty involved with that guy," Trey grumbled the words out, not liking Ivanne's amused look. It made him feel silly.

_Lilia? She__'__s an A-class bitch, s_he wanted to say out loud but didn't. Lilia was her overly-envious cousin who wanted nothing but the worst for her. Her cousin might have exaggerated a bit on the boyfriend part. Heck, who was she kidding? Her cousin did exaggerate on it.

She took a deep breath. Stepping closer to the boy, she took his face between her hands and looked at his eyes intently, willing him to look back to hers.

"So she told you that, didn't she?" Ivanne asked.

Trey nodded.

"When?"

"Just before we got back at Hogwarts."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, you weren't exactly speaking to me then…"

"What if I told you that the last time I saw Max was when I was twelve?"

Trey's eyes registered surprise and took a step back from Ivanne. Ivanne smiled. _Damn Lilia and her stories_.

"Twelve? That means…?"

"Yes," Ivanne said, nodding and walking over him. "That means I haven't seen Max for about two years now."

Trey's eyes went big and suddenly she was crushed inside his arms, and was mumbling the words sorry over and over again, stroking her hair and warming her heart. She sighed.

"Can you forgive me?" Trey asked after a while. He released her and held her in arms' length, hesitation and fear in his eyes.

"Maybe," she answered.

Trey's brows furrowed closer to each other. "What'll make you so sure?"

Ivanne pretended to think. "Saying how you feel for me might do the trick."

Trey scanned her eyes, found uncertainty in them and also a flicker of hope. He smiled. He can do better than tell her. He'll show her.

Gathering her in his arms, he pulled her tightly against him and leaned down. In a second, he claimed her lips.

* * *

Ron was so busy hiding from Hermione's parents that he didn't see Hermione standing behind him. When he bumped into her, he jumped, whirled around and gasped. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, sensing that something was definitely wrong with him. He had been fidgety since the party started. She had seen that look many times, whenever he and Harry had something they were keeping from her or whenever they were going to do something without her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, smiling nervously and looking around.

"Looking for you," said Hermione. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh," Ron said, looking dumbfounded as he thought of answers. "Looking for _you_!" he answered in an overly-excited tone. As if he wasn't trying hard enough to cover for his silly actions, he hugged the frowning girl then jumped away in an instant, thinking again of the reason that he was hiding from everyone else in the first place because of him touching Hermione.

Ron laughed nervously and refused to meet Hermione's eyes as he spoke to her. "So, why are you looking for me?" he said, scuffing his shoe on the dirt.

Hermione glared at him and said, "What are you hiding from me, Ron?" she said straightforwardly, trying to catch his eyes. When he wouldn't, she resorted to tapping her shoes impatiently. She heard Ron swallow hard, knowing full well that she's about to burst when she does that tapping. "Ronald!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Your parents!" he gasped out, meeting her angry, impatient eyes with his own scared ones. "I'm hiding from your parents!"

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. "My parents?"

Ron nodded. "I'm ashamed to face them."

"But why?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Ron backed away, causing her to frown. "You know why."

"No, I don't know."

Ron shook his head. "I—," he said, trailing off. "I feel…"

Hermione suddenly understood. She took in his scared and overly-worried appearance, his evading her touch and his almost watery eyes. She half-smiled. Feeling sorry for her boyfriend, she took a step towards him again, and seeing that he took a step back again as she had calculated, she lunged and threw herself at him, shocking him by hugs and kisses.

Ron fought, trying to get out of her touch but Hermione wouldn't let go. He was sure to get it from Mr. Granger. Maybe Hermione would be sent to a far away school, just so that they would be separated and that never see each other again.

But it was hard, fighting the free kisses from his girlfriend. He was a boy, just a hormonal boy after all and no one could really blame him if he stopped fighting her, just as he was doing; when he kissed her back just as he was doing that minute.

"Don't worry about it, love," Hermione said when they stopped. "They won't know anything if you act calm."

Ron gulped. "You think?"

"And if they ever knew, they would probably want you to be responsible," Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Responsible? What does that mean exactly?" he asked, not liking his girlfriend's smile at all.

"Hmmmn…" Hermione pretended to think. "Maybe they'll force you to marry me…"

Ron stood stockily on her side and for a while she wondered if she had gone too far. But then he was all smiles.

"I think I'll like that," he said. "Wouldn't want to be labeled as irresponsible by your dad now, do we?"

"You had better not be irresponsible!" she wiggled her finger in front of his face.

"I would never dream of it," he said, lowering his head and capturing her lips for another kiss.

* * *

Colin and Daphne were behind the Burrow, doing some 'catching up' time.

They were rather kissing heavily and Colin had already gotten as far as removing her blouse. Daphne was intoxicated by what he was doing with his lips and his hands and was clinging to his neck, pulling him closer, needing him to feel her more.

He was fast losing control and knew that in a few minutes, he won't be able to hold anything back anymore. Daphne was a very sweet, smart girl. Not to mention very willing.

His hands were on her back and suddenly she felt a flick from behind, her bra loosening its hold on her breasts. Daphne moaned. Colin was rather fast, but she found out that she didn't mind. He was touching her breasts in a frenzied way and she felt herself tide over. She didn't know where everything was leading, she just let him do what he was doing. He was the expert between the two of them anyway.

A few heated moments later, she felt Colin's breath on her shoulder, staying there and his hands stilling.

Daphne looked at the boy's head who was burrowed on her shoulders. "Colin?"

She felt his lips smile against her shoulder and he pulled his head back. "I love you," he whispered.

Her breath caught, her heart sped up and she cocked her head in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"I love you," he said again and peppered her face with kisses, announcing to her the words again and again.

"Colin?" she said, still in a trance.

Colin stopped kissing her and he smiled warmly, his blue eyes dancing. "What?"

"You…you just said you love me," she said stupidly.

"Yes I did," he answered his smile getting bigger. He moved, straightening her bra and her top, which she didn't even noticed as she just stared ahead.

"No other boy has ever said that they loved me before," she continued in the same trance-like voice.

"Well, hopefully no other boy will say that in the future," Colin frowned.

"This is the first time," she continued, as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"Well, yeah you already made that clear," Colin said.

"This is the first time a boy said they…"

"Daphne!" Colin shook her gently.

Daphne looked at Colin in surprise. "What?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh," she realized. "You love me?" she said, smiling shyly.

Colin laughed. "I've been telling that to you so many times now."

"You love me!" she said, throwing her hands around his neck and letting him whirl her around.

When he set her down, she realized she was now fully dressed. "My shirt…"

Colin smiled took her hand and started leading her to out the porch. "Come on, it's time to celebrate."

"But…" she said, confused. If Colin loves her then why would he pass up the chance to, well… "Aren't we…"

Colin was shaking his head. "No, Daph. Maybe when we're both ready. You deserve a special first time."

Daphne looked at her boyfriend and smiled. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand. "Let's go then. There are many reasons to celebrate."

* * *

Back to the porch, Blaise Zabini was starting to get all jittery and nervous, but he'd be damned first if he would let Lawrence Carter see his fear.

Celine, on a very scary whim, had decided to introduce him to her father.

Blaise was nervous, scared really, that Lawrence Carter would not approve of him. He knew that their fathers have bad history and he feared that her dad would use his being a Zabini against him.

"Celine?" he called to her, softly pulling his hand out of her grasp as she was leading him towards the other end of the lawn, where her dad was.

"Yes?" she faced him, a smile playing on her face as she sensed his uncertainty.

"Do you…do you think this is a smart move?" he asked. "I mean…"

Celine nodded. "Don't worry too much Blaise," she said, smiling sweetly making Blaise want to kiss her silly. But of course he couldn't, he might screw things up further if he did.

They walked up towards her father who was talking with Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Father," Celine called.

A brown haired man with Celine's eyes and her smile faced them, making Blaise's heart thump. Now he's going to get it.

"Sweetheart!" Celine's father smiled at her and held out his hands. Celine happily bounced towards his embrace and he hugged her tight.

Blaise wondered if he can get away unnoticed but Celine, probably sensing her boyfriend's thoughts turned towards him and called her father's attention.

"Dad…"

Lawrence Carter turned around to find a very uncertain boy in front of him. He eyed the boy, knowing full well who he really is, as Celine had already told him of Blaise. He smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Blaise Zabini!" he said, extending a hand towards the surprised guy who took it. "We finally meet!"

Blaise was rather confused. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

"I already told my daddy about you," Celine smiled, taking his hand. "And he wanted to meet you."

"Oh," he said dumbly. "Well, in that case, I'm glad to meet you sir," he smiled at the man.

"I guess I should tell you to take care of my daughter," Mr. Lawrence Carter told him sternly. Then he smiled. "But I think you already know that."

"Yes sir," Blaise nodded solemnly. "You can trust me on that."

"Then, that's all I need from you. Why don't you go and have fun? Me and Xenophilius here are discussing some boring things about business that I don't think you'll enjoy." Her dad said, shooing them away.

Once alone, as alone as they could possibly get in a place full of celebrating people, he hugged Celine. "Thank you."

Celine looked at him and said, "What for?"

"For making me feel again," he said.

Celine looked at him for a long time then leaned to kiss his lips lightly. "No problem."

Blaise smiled and hugged her tightly again.

He didn't know if she would ever understand, but somehow, she made him feel important. Every moment spent with her was something he would treasure. He was glad things didn't work out with Ginny. He had been worrying at first that his feelings for Celine were just an overflow from what he had felt for Ginny before. But he knew that Ginny was for Draco, and Draco was for Ginny. Just as Celine was his and he, hers.

He smiled at Celine again, seeing that she was bouncing up and down with excitement as she pointed at the sky. The Weasley twins were now on their brooms and getting ready to fire up the firecrackers. And at that time, he knew, that he'd be much happier with his dear Hufflepuff than anyone else in the world.

He looked around him.

Everyone was smiling, mingling and just plainly having fun. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this before. Everyone was calm and carefree.

He had great hopes for the new year to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Yey! One more chapter and this one's a wrap! I'm currently doing another fic, it's called **Of Auror Missions and Love**, and so far, I got some pretty good reviews. Thanks for reading this one by the way! GOD Bless you all! Toodles!


	31. Chapter 31 The Ferret and the Ferretess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them.

**A/N:** Yes, I know, finally here it is. I am so sorry for making you wait so very long. My beta and I were both swamped with school work. I hope you guys understand that. I'm really so very sorry for the delay though. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. This went to so many revisions, but I finally liked the outcome. Thank you so very much for reading this one til the end. I'm glad that this fic was received with so much love. And I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did! Well, unto the story I guess...

* * *

Any war that ends, changes everything. The places, the way certain things went about, the way people interact and live their lives, everything. It might be for the better, or maybe for the worst, but everything changes.

And in the case of Draco Black Malfoy, his everything was no exception.

The first change happened two years before the war, when he had went back to Hogwarts, armed with love and friendship that he never thought he would know, much less experience first hand. Although he didn't know how everything would turn out once people see him with Ginny, he didn't want to find out. They could scream at him for being with an enemy for all he cared.

At the station, where every Hogwarts student bid his or her families goodbye, he had seen his father. Lucius Malfoy was there, dressed in his usual sleek robes, hair tied on the back of his nape. He was staring at Draco and Draco stared back at him. He was ready to take on his father should he decide to strike. He knew Aurors swarmed the place, but he decided it was better if he confronted his father himself.

But no spells were fired and Draco found himself reading his father's mind for the first time. His father, knowing full well what he was doing, let him. What he saw were both disturbing and relieving.

His father didn't let him through his mind freely, as he wasn't able to tap into the horrifying scenes his father had engaged in but his father had let him in to the only thought that mattered, the only thought that was of importance to him and his mother.

He read regret in his father's mind, clear and astounding regret. It was the only thing he had read but it alone answered everything. He found himself looking at his father again, and this time he caught sight of him looking at his mother, a soft look in his eyes that he had never seen before.

He looked at his mother, smiling and laughing with Molly as they talked to Nymphadora Tonks. His gaze went back to his father, but he was gone.

At that moment, he knew, that his father had given them their freedom. A freedom he had so longed to have. It saddened him that Lucius didn't give himself a chance to be free with them, but there were so many things that happened between them already. He was just thankful his father had decided to let them be.

The next change was his life at Hogwarts. Gone were the days of tormenting other students. He wasn't treated like Slytherin's Prince anymore, but it had suited him well. He finally lived a normal life, a life he had so longed to have. It was wonderful, to not think about being marked by Voldemort in the near future. It was refreshing to have Potter and his friends share a table with him while they ate. He was truly happy whenever he receive owls from his mother, bearing letters that told him how happy she was. Moreover, it was true bliss to be able to walk down the hallways of Hogwarts with Ginny, without being afraid of what would happen.

Once the war finally came, he was glad to fight alongside Ginny and their friends. He had looked at the other side, wondering briefly how he would have fared if he had fought with them. Would he have cast Unforgivables so nonchalantly just like them? Would he Crucio Creevey? Would he cheer with them if Harry died? Would he fight against Ginny? The thought unnerved him a bit but added to his drive to win.

When his Aunt Bellatrix cast a killing curse that nearly hit Ginny he had retaliated immediately. He was fighting beside her, taking on Yaxley. He had just disarmed him when Bellatrix shouted the spell. He had taken a trembling Ginny aside, just in time as the spell crash somewhere behind them. The thought of losing Ginny had given him enough force to cast a powerful Cruciatus curse on his aunt.

Hogwarts was never the same after that. With so many fallen wizards and witches around them no one had felt the need to celebrate. Many were crying, some were staring off to space and all were tired, sad but victorious. It was a huge price to pay for peace, but they had achieved it. He remembered pulling Ginny close, as she cried for the loss of a roommate. He felt broken to see her cry. Broken but at the same time happy that she had survived.

During the war, he hadn't seen his father anywhere in the battle field. What happened to him, he never knew, but weeks after the battle, he had received a letter from Gringgots telling him of the vast fortune he had inherited. It left him baffled, and he had discussed it with his mother. Both had decided to respect whatever Lucius' reasons were and they had sold the Malfoy Manor, as they had both felt right at home in Grimmauld Place.

Blaise on the other hand had battled with his father, throwing him into Azkaban, for eternity. He had also sold their Mansion as he opted to stay with them rather than live in that horrid place alone. Right after graduation, he took on all of his father's business and took charge. When Celine graduated, they married the next day. He bought a nice townhouse in London and was now living with Celine, and their son, Charles.

Trey and Ivanne also married, fulfilling their family's promise to each other. Trey now manages their combined business and Ivanne had set-up her own clothing line _Room of Requirement_, which was now making waves across both the Wizarding and the Muggle World. In Draco's opinion, her line's name was lame although whenever he points it out to Ginny, she just gives him an amused look and a laugh.

Colin had already proposed to Daphne, and was getting married soon. The git was now a professional photographer, mostly Daphne as a model as she tends to tear the hair out of other models if they tried to even just wink at Colin.

Harry and Luna had just gotten back from their honeymoon, or a 'rather magical creature hunting expedition', in the Himalayas. Harry had been training as an Auror and had just finished in time for the wedding, while Luna, naturally, worked for her father's newspaper, _The Quibbler_.

Ron and Hermione had also married after graduation, just before Hermione went into Healer training and Ron was recruited by the Canons as a Chaser. He never thought he'd feel it but Draco found out that he was jealous of Ron when he announced that they were having twins. And when the babies had been born, Ryan and Brianna, he was ready to eat his own heart out with envy.

Another change came in the form of his career. Back then everyone had been so sure that he would look after the businesses of his father. But being drafted into the Falcons' Quidditch team after his graduation, he gave the seat over to his mother, who gladly took over for him, guided by Sirius who had now been cleared of all charges.

Everything was perfect. All he had to do now was marry Ginny.

Which he would in ten minutes from now…

* * *

Zabini was squirming beside him, muttering all sorts of profanities as to why he was wearing a tuxedo on a summer's day. Beside him stood Potter and Ron who were both fidgeting like his best man was.

"Would you three please stop wriggling like kids?" Draco snapped.

"Sorry mate," Blaise grinned at him. "But this tux is really hot."

"Yeah, Malfoy," Potter nodded. "Couldn't you just have eloped and spared us all the fuss?"

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry. "I don't think Mum would appreciate that."

Draco rolled his eyes at them. "What do you want to do? Strip off naked here?"

Blaise and Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief and Draco had to grin.

"Wait, wait," Ron stared at them, horrified. "What do you…"

But Blaise was already flinging his bowtie over his shoulders and Harry was stripping his jacket off. Draco smirked at Ron then followed suit.

"We're making ourselves comfortable," Blaise said.

"You do realize that once Aunt Molly sees this, she'll faint, right?" Harry grinned.

Gasped were heard when the guests had seen what the three boys were trying to do.

"What now Ron?" asked Blaise.

Ron glared at the three before taking off his jacket. "If Mum berates me for this, you'll all pay."

"Hey, no one's forcing you to strip," Draco laughed. He scanned the crowd, taking in the shocked expressions of the people who were now staring at the four topless men in front of them. He waved.

It was always said that weddings are supposed to be the most beautiful day of a couple's life.

For Draco, it was a big understatement.

When Ginny walked down the aisle leading to him, he stood still, eyes fixated on her like it was the first time he had seen her all his life.

She was…Ginny.

He still hadn't moved an inch when she reached his side. Blaise had to nudge him. That was when he realized that he had been holding his breath. "Gin…"

"Are you going to marry me or not?" Ginny asked, frowning at him slightly before smiling. "It's not too late to back out, you know."

Draco was poked again by Blaise. He realized what she was saying and took her hand. "Never, Gin. I'm never backing out on you."

Ginny's smile widened. "You sure?"

"Bloody sure," Draco growled.

"Good, let's get married then," she smiled.

* * *

The sun had set and the wind was rather chilly for a summer's night but it didn't matter to the two persons inside a small cabin near the beach. For them, nothing else mattered. All things except the two of them and this thing they shared between them.

Draco carefully brushed Ginny's hair from her face. Her red locks plastered themselves on her sweaty skin and he kissed it softly.

They had just finished making love. Making glorious, wonderful love.

Ginny and Draco had never felt so out of control, so weak yet so strong, so complete.

The new Mrs. Malfoy smiled up to her husband. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," Draco smiled down at her.

"I love your smile," she said, fingering his lips. "And your hair," she went on as she threaded her other hand through his hair.

"What then if I get bald and toothless?" Draco smirked at her. "Not that Malfoys ever get bald and toothless, mind you."

Ginny laughed. The tremors brought her breasts closer to his chest, and he felt his erection for what seemed like the tenth time that night. "Well, if ever you do get bald and toothless, I'll still love you," she said. "I don't care if you snore too, not that Malfoys do."

"I don't snore!" Draco protested.

"Sure, love," Ginny grinned. "I was just saying even _if_ you snored, I still will love you."

Draco glared at her first, then kissed her roughly. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Well, in that case, even if you get fat and wrinkly, I think I'll still love you."

"You _think?_" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, why?" Draco bit his lip to stop his smile.

Ginny pushed him back to the bed and started to stand up but Draco held on to her wrist first.

"Let me go, Malfoy,"

"Come back here, _Malfoy_," said Draco with a smile.

"Make me, Ferret."

"Sure, Ferret..ess."

Ginny stared at him then laughed. "What? Ferretess?"

Draco frowned. "What?"

"What is a ferretess? Is that even a word?" Ginny giggled, falling back to bed.

Instantly, Draco covered her body with his own. "Well, what is the female term of a ferret?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, still giggling.

"Merlin, I'm discussing animal terminologies on my wedding bed," Draco murmured. Aloud he said, "Gin?"

"Hmmn?"

"Can you please shut up so I can kiss you?" Draco said, staring at his young wife's eyes, body heating up once again.

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she took his head on both her hands and kissed him on the lips.

Hard.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh it's done. My first fic is done! Thanks again to my reviewers: **Liz** (I miss your cookies)**, Malfoy's Granger** (goodluck on your fic, can't wait to see what happens to Harmony)**, snowfire81** (thanks for reading all my fics)**, cat** (hey, I'm going to update my other fic soon, hope you'll read)**, jessica, beastie, ficerella, Sympathetic Me, FirePrincessof Slytherin17, purplegabby123, angie, Anastasia-Riddle, boobookeys, dracoismysexgod, britt, me, nyah1, GothicSorceressRikku15, TaimaHawk12, katerz15, jenny8, Dracoginnylover24, Chat-Chan, a.sam, xXRainbowSkittlesXx, trizia, youngwriter56, harrypotterchick4ever, dragonsangel46, Beth, Lemonizer, scubarang, Signy Malfoy, Linn**(my very first reviewer).

Without you guys, I don't think I could have continued this fic. Thanks again and I hope you read my other fics too. I'm writing a one-shot by the way, but I'm not here to plug. There, I said what I needed to say. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Toodles and GOD BLESS!


End file.
